Temptation
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: AU. The people he worked with didn't know that Red John wasn't human. Jane hadn't known it either until that night he came home to find his family. He hadn't known that Red John was waiting for him or that he planned to turn him into an immortal soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended. **

**A/N: AU future fic. So over on jello-forever, there's a thread about Vampire!Jane and as cheesy as it may sound I could not resist the pull. I think my mind is trying to kill me with ideas. Hope you like it if not that's okay. I skipped this one ahead a little bit too. I just thought this was kind of different and wanted to see what you thought. I do have to say though....I'd advise you to read ALL of the first chapter before making decisions on whether or not you like it. Because I promise you this is not your typical vampire story.....Promise. I even added a nice twist as to how he became what he is. :) **

Seven years had passed by, seven long years of living a life that most would never understand. A life that has no time limit or boundaries to stop you from doing things. It was hard to mix two worlds without causing a major catastrophe but Patrick Jane was managing. He could control the thirst that coursed through his veins whenever somebody stood a tad too close but he couldn't control his thirst for revenge against the man who had taken the lives of his family and turned him into a ravenous beast. Working with the CBI was one way to catch the man known as Red John and when he did, he was going to make him suffer. Of course he'd need to find a way to make him suffer first, what the people he worked with didn't know was that Red John wasn't human. He didn't see things the way they saw them. The world was his playground and women were pawns he could use for his own pleasure. Jane hadn't known it either until that night he came home to find his family butchered - so to speak. He hadn't known that Red John was waiting for him, that he wanted to see the look on his face before turning him into an immortal soul who would be doomed to roam the Earth forever in misery.

Nobody knew, Jane kept it that way. They would call him crazy if he even tried to explain it, especially Lisbon. There was no way she'd believe he was something out of a fictional horror novel and he didn't like showing anyone the proof simply because then they saw him for what he truly was. There would be a day when he would confide in her but not until he knew he could trust her and he wasn't sure of that yet. If somebody had told him seven years ago that something so surreal and supernatural as vampires existed, he would have laughed in their face. There were times when he would wake from his little naps and forget all about it himself until a certain dark haired feisty Agent walked by. He could smell her from a mile away which always reminded him of what he had lost. He wouldn't be able to smell anything like that if he wasn't some sort of supernatural being.

The air was a little fresher than it had been lately, and the sun was warm against his skin. He'd found out that the whole bursting into flames thing was all fake, Hollywood's way of spicing things up. He didn't sparkle either, he just looked like a normal human being. Although he had invested in a copy of Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' and learned that it never states anything about vampires combusting into a pile of ashes because of the sun. Legend was easily forged. He did enjoy night more than day but he was pretty sure that had nothing to do with his current predicament. One day he might share his secret with someone. He already had the certain someone in mind, even if she did consider him crazy afterwards.

Jane had went into work early, carrying an extra bagel and coffee in his hands. It was a thank you, but he would never tell her that. He couldn't open his mouth and tell Lisbon that she made him feel human even though he wasn't. He left the gift, as he liked to call it, on her desk before she even made it in but he could tell that she knew he was the one to bring her things like that. He'd just managed to get comfortable on his couch after drinking a cup of tea, when Lisbon decided to kick the lovely piece of furniture.

"Jane."

"Yes?" There was something about the woman next to him that he found intoxicating. Despite her fiery attitude she actually smelled rather sweet with a hint of cinnamon mixed in. Cracking open one eye to acknowledge her presence, he waited for her to state exactly what it was that she wanted.

"We have a case. Care to join the land of the living long enough to hear about it?" He almost laughed at her question, if only she knew. There was so much he really did long to tell her. He was still technically a young one, but he'd learned to control his hunger quickly. He made a few friends in high places who provided him with cows blood every week. It was enough to keep him alive but it was too little to strengthen any of the so called abilities he was capable of. All he had was his sense of smell, his hearing and the uncanny ability to piss people off. It was a gift. If he were to drink human blood he'd be stronger, more alert, and his senses would be heightened even more. There were times he was tempted, mostly by everybody except the one he was staring at now. Lisbon's pulse fluttered underneath her skin, her heart beat steadily in her chest but he never had to struggle around her, he just knew to leave her be. Sometimes it crossed his mind, occasionally he wondered if she tasted as sweet as she smelled but he never took it any further than that.

His teeth would show how different he was if he let his thoughts get carried away, and he couldn't let the world see that. The fangs would lengthen after the first few minutes of thinking about a soft neck at the mercy of his mouth. He couldn't let the team or Lisbon see him for what he truly was. A monster, a wolf in sheeps clothing. He despised Red John for this, for taking away the ones he loved and making him into the same species that had killed them. It was undoubtedly some type of sick psychological warfare and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't torture.

He hadn't been paying attention to the briefing on the new case, but he had been paying attention to the way Rigsby shifted closer to Van Pelt every chance he got. Also to the way Cho watched Lisbon with an admiration, a sort of brotherly love and of course he noticed the way his favorite subject kept stealing glances in his direction. The warmth in her gaze was always so refreshing. Living a life cold and bleak was hell, having her around made it a little less so. Part of him wished he could love her, the other part knew he had to stay away.

"Jane?"

"Hm?" The sound of his name had him snapping back to the reality of the situation. Lovely green eyes stared inquisitively at him, alive and bright.

"Are you coming or are you going to just sit around?"

"Can I drive?" Her laugh echoed in his ears as he followed her towards the elevator. It was worth a shot. The woman really did have a thing against him driving and he had no idea why. Her accusations of him driving too fast held no real merit. Anybody on the team could vouch for him, well almost anybody. Rigsby probably wouldn't have his back but that particular incident hadn't been his fault.

He couldn't deny that the woman in front of him was beautiful and if his heart was still capable of beating he was pretty sure it would go nuts whenever she entered the room. Red John had also taken away his only chance at ever finding love again. Jane couldn't even begin to fathom how he could ever hold a relationship with someone, it'd be impossible. At some point he'd have to explain to them what had happened to him and that couldn't happen. Not until he knew they wouldn't treat him any differently. It would kill him if the only people he cared about were afraid of him. If he lost the team or Lisbon because of this, he'd never set foot in public ever again. The CBI was all he had, it was the only thing that would help him and the people just meant too much to him. He couldn't risk it yet.

"Hurry it up Jane or I'm leaving you." Oh yeah, one day he'd let her in on his secret just not today.

"Yes ma'am." When he did find the courage to show her that he wasn't like most people, that he wasn't human anymore, he wouldn't ruin it for the other vampire lingering on their team. He wouldn't ever sell them out. It was easy for him to point out his own kind and there was one member of their team who was without a doubt the same as him. It wasn't Lisbon though, she was human through and through. He could tell by the warm blood pumping through her veins, the steady beat of her heart and the look in her eyes that told him she might have been exposed to demons but never any of the so called fictional variety. They weren't exactly fictional but if people wanted to believe that things like him didn't exist he wasn't about to burst their bubble. Whether he wanted to be or not, he was drawn to Teresa Lisbon and there would be no way for him to keep his dark truth hidden from her forever. He just hoped that when the ugly truth came out that she wouldn't be terrified of him.

**a/n: I will update Melt soon. Tomorrow probably. Hope you liked this. If not, again, its no big deal. Feel free to leave a review if you please, even if it's only to tell me how weird I am. heh, I didn't realize this was just in time for Halloween....heh! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended. I do not own the Mentalist.**

**A/N: I'm finally getting around to posting the new chapter. I know I was slow with this, sorry about that. I never expected so many people to review this one, really I didn't. I wasn't even sure anyone would read it, so glad you guys did though...I hope you enjoy this installment as much as the first chapter. I actually have this story planned out...this is big for me. I tend to just wing it when it comes to stories.**

The air was quiet, damp and musky. The unforgettable smell of death lingering in the woods, something was off though. Jane could feel it as they passed through the trees, weaving their way towards the body. He stayed close to Lisbon while scanning the surrounding area. Someone else was out there, in the foliage. Someone that wasn't their dead man. Van Pelt shot him a knowing glance when he placed a protective hand on Lisbon's lower back under the guise of guiding her through the woods. He ignored the way she looked at him with confusion but he smiled when she didn't move away. He was only trying to keep her safe, sure she had the gun but that wouldn't always protect her.

"Scene been cleared?" Everybody seemed somewhat baffled by Jane's question but one of the first responders nodded in reply as Lisbon ducked under the crime scene tape. "Interesting..."

Jane watched closely as Rigsby and Cho knelt down next to the body. A man in his early forties beaten to death with a blunt object, Jane guessed. Routine stuff that bored him to no end. He watched as Van Pelt caught his eye and jerked her head in the direction of some bushes as if he didn't know that's where somebody was hiding. With a quick smile he assured her he already knew but thanked her nonetheless. Then there was his habit of watching the petite brunette agent standing beside him. She smelled particularly good on this day and he wondered how much longer he could pretend he didn't notice the attraction he felt for her. He din't know how much longer he could continue denying something he knew was true just because he didn't want to tell her about his past and what he became.

He reached out almost as if he was going to touch Lisbon's neck but his hand dropped and he quickly turned in the opposite direction, thankful that she'd been too focused to notice. Walking towards a row of bushes to the left of their vic, he silently cursed himself. He had almost let his control slip, he'd almost been overwhelmed by the idea of feeling the warmth of her skin; the fluttering of her pulse beneath his fingertips. The urge was becoming harder to deal with each day that passed. He never felt the urge to do any harm to her, he just wanted to feel her heart beating. It was strange, and it worried him but he couldn't make it go away.

"Jane! Where are you going?" She had that edge to her voice, the one filled with pure curiosity and a tad of annoyance.

"Oh, I'll be back." That wasn't technically an answer to her question but he knew it was probably the one she expected. He didn't want to mention that he knew someone was watching them, she'd draw her weapon and things would get overly messy. For some reason he wasn't the slightest bit concerned that the person might be a threat. The closer he got the bushes, the louder he could hear heavy nervous breathing. He caught a flash of long curly dark hair and gray eyes. The young woman he could now see clearly didn't shy away from him. She stayed rooted to her spot, sitting hidden in the leaves and hugging her knees to her chest. From the scent he could tell she was like him and she was scared. A once over of the girl's appearance would tell anyone that she didn't belong in the woods. The knee high boots and dark wash jeans gave that much away. Nobody wears heels when trekking through the wilderness.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Patrick Jane, I'm with the CBI." Her eyes grew wide as she began to look around wildly. Assessing an escape route, he had no doubt. When she met his gaze her eyes were frantic, she was absolutely terrified. He wondered why.

"I didn't hurt him! I swear I didn't..."

"I'm not saying you did, calm down." Jane could tell she still wasn't too keen on trusting what he said. "What's your name?"

"Anella."

"You have a last name that goes with that? An age?"

"Kelynn. 18, technically but I'm a lot older than that. You're a vampire too but you're like me, you don't drink from humans." With a simple nod of his head, he confirmed what she already knew. That was something good about being a vampire, you knew when somebody else was one too. It was like a sixth sense.

"Will you come with me? My colleagues over there probably have a few questions they'd like to ask." He offered her a hand, that she cautiously took. Pulling her to her feet, he watched her face contort in pain when she applied pressure to her left leg. Making a silent note to figure out what happened, he rested his hand on her elbow and led her from her hiding spot. The shirt she was wearing was ripped at the shoulders, hanging loosely onto her torso as they walked. She held it up, clearly embarrassed by the situation and still shaken by whatever had taken place. She had a slight limp but hid the pain from it rather well. They were almost back to the small clearing where the rest of the team was currently residing when Anella's voice interrupted the silence that had settled.

"Couldn't you just ask me stuff?"

"Meh, it's tedious and I bore easily. The only thing I'm interested in right now is what happened to your leg."

"I tripped when I was running. Someone was after us." Jane frowned for a second, if the person after them had been human she surely wouldn't have run. "I didn't kill him."

"I believe you."

He was curious about her statement but he knew he'd figure it out. For the time being he had to show the team what he'd managed to find while wandering off. They really should learn he never just disappeared for no apparent reason.

"Lisbon, I found something!" The slightly bemused look on her face dropped as soon as she turned from the body to see him standing on the other side of the yellow tape. He had a young woman with him, torn clothes and mussed hair. Lisbon inwardly groaned, only Jane could walk away alone in the middle of the woods and come back with a disheveled and scared looking girl. Sometimes she wondered if he had super senses.

"Seriously Jane...only you." Turning her attention to the girl next to him she tried a much nicer approach. "I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon. Were you here when this happened Ms..."

"Anella Kelynn. I uh, Gabriel told me to run. We could hear someone behind us. Gabriel White is his name, was his name." Lisbon felt a familiar tug in her heart when a few tears trailed down Anella's cheeks. She watched as Jane put a comforting hand on her shoulder and another pang filtered through her chest.

"Did you see or hear the person who did this? Anything at all?" Lisbon really wanted to ask the obvious question. What were they doing out here, but she held off on that one until they got back to the CBI building. The girl looked rather shaken.

"I-I don't remember." Anella tugged on what was left of her sleeves, her gaze dropping to the ground. It was obvious to everybody that she was having a hard time looking at the body.

"Alright, we're done here. Let's get back. Ms. Kelynn if you could come with us that'd be great." She nodded solemnly and followed when they started their trek back to the highway. Vehicles were chosen about half way back. Lisbon and Jane in his car, the rest of them in the SUV. They all knew not to protest, although Lisbon did try to get Jane to fork over his keys. It hadn't worked but Jane had to admit she'd done a good job tryin. Maybe he'd let her drive one day, if she willingly let him drive her car. Lisbon made sure Anella was in the SUV before they took off in Jane's car. She didn't want to lose their only witness.

Their drive had started off silent but after five minutes Lisbon's curiosity got the best of her. She couldn't figure out how he always seemed to know where things or in this case people were hidden. Sure he was a mentalist but still, it bugged her.

"Where'd you find..."

"Behind some bushes. I just happened to stumble across her." It also ticked her off when he cut her off all high and mighty, and proud of himself for knowing what she was about to say.

"Do you think she killed him?"

"Nope. She didn't do it, although I've no doubt that you're going to list her as a suspect despite what I tell you." It was that stupid cocky grin that always got her. The way his eyes flickered to hers for just a split second before returning to the road. The pang in her chest was back. Sometimes she wanted to throttle him for making her fall for him. It wasn't fair.

"I can't just ignore the fact that she was at the scene, hiding."

"She was just frightened." Jane still wasn't sure what she'd be frightened of though. A vampire could defend him or herself rather well in almost any circumstance. That left one thing, another vampire perhaps.

"I think you knew she was there from the moment we entered the woods. Sometimes I feel like you're hiding something from me." Jane had a feeling this case was going to open a lot of doors that he tried so hard to keep closed. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about him yet, but he just knew this wasn't going to really give him a choice. This day made him realize he really hated the thought of solving the case. He'd have to tell Lisbon about himself soon or it'd come out anyway.

**a/n: Next Chapter, Jane confronts the other vamp on the team for the first time. I got the name 'Anella' from combining various letters of my first and middle name. I'm original like that. Anyway I'm going to post another chapter of Melt soon since I left that one at a cliffhanger moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well I have candy...but no Mentalist. Sucks that they don't hand that out for Halloween.**

**A/N: I decided I'd update this...because I'm bored and NOTHING is on TV, plus I already made a bunch of icons and banners using GIMP. Which I already posted on jello-forever. Oh and uh, I think this is my favorite chapter so far. ;) This story lets my imagination run wild, basically I've been reading vampire books AND researching them since I was about six. I was a morbid child. Anyway there are so many different myths and legends that I have decided to combine different aspects of several different ones while also adding some things in myself. I hope everyone is okay with that. **

Standing at the sink in the CBI's bathroom, Jane stared into the mirror. The myth said vampires have no reflection. The truth he found out was that it actually depends, it differentiates. Some do and some don't. The reason why, he assumed, was because of the belief that mirrors reflect your soul and vampires supposedly don't have one. His reflection is visible, there but not fully. It's light and somewhat see through. This reminds him of why he avoids mirrors around the team. They'd know something was off if they could see this. At least he still had a reflection, he took that as a sign that he still had a soul. A damaged one no doubt but it was there. He went around telling people he didn't believe in stuff like that, but truth be told he hadn't believed in vampires either.

After splashing some cold water on his face and wiping it away, he took one last lingering look. He wondered if Lisbon would accept him or fear him. She'd probably have him committed. He smiled at the last thought and walked out of the bathroom, leaving behind the mirror that liked to remind him he wasn't human. Clearing his thoughts of everything non-case related, he headed for Lisbon's office. After some persuasion he'd convinced her that Anella would be more open and feel safer if they talked in her office. It didn't matter how many times he told her the poor girl was innocent, Lisbon was still skeptical but he supposed it was her job to be.

Grace eyed him warily as he passed her and whispered a simple "We'll talk later". Jane wasn't going to give her a choice. They'd been avoiding a confrontation for a long time and now was the perfect day to talk. He figured he could tell her about things he couldn't quite share with anyone else because she would understand. He was also hoping she might give him some advice on how to deal with telling Lisbon the truth. He wasn't sure how old Grace was but he could tell she was a lot older than him. By anyones standards he'd be considered young. Jane didn't stick around to wait and see if she had anything to say, he just left her standing behind him while he opened Lisbon's office door and walked inside.

"...I know it looks bad that I was, uh there - at the scene - hiding." Ignoring the look Lisbon gave him, Jane made himself comfortable on her couch to observe the interaction. Something about Anella fascinated him, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Yes it does. The victim is quite a bit older than you, we didn't find a car or any transportation. If he tried something and you acted..."

"No, no. Gabe was my landlord. He was a sweet man, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Despite what Lisbon had been insinuating, Anella didn't seem upset by it. She understood which Jane found highly interesting.

"Okay. Why were you two out in the woods? I need you to tell me everything you can." Without being able to see Anella's face, Jane could still tell she was panicking at the question. Her shoulders stiffened and her head dropped. Lisbon waited patiently for her answer but something told Jane it wouldn't be an easy one.

"I live a few miles away, in a small cabin. We were looking for something and then we heard someone behind us. Gabe told me to run, he acted like he knew who it was so I listened. Running in these boots wasn't easy and I fell, hit my head I think because the next thing I remember is waking up in the bushes with police swarming the place." Jane could tell she was lying, it was in her voice but he also knew it was to protect herself from a world that wouldn't understand. She was a lot like him. "That's all the information I have, I'm sorry. I wish I could be a bigger help."

"Anella, tell me something: What were you looking for in the woods?" The question threw her, he knew it the second she spun to face him. It seemed to puzzle Lisbon as well.

"My cat, Whiskers." Another lie. She was good, he had to admit but not good enough to fool him.

"Alright, you can go."

"Jane." The tone of Lisbon's voice was one of annoyance, probably because he'd just dismissed Anella without her approval. He thought that she would know by now that if he said someone could go then they were either innocent or they'd lead them to evidence proving otherwise. Really, she should trust him more.

"What? Oh come on Lisbon, she doesn't know anything." Actually there was something she did know, but he knew it was one of those 'somethings' that couldn't be voiced in front of a human. "I'll walk her out."

He didn't give her a chance to protest, he gently grabbed Anella by the elbow and escorted her from Lisbon's office. Jane knew he might pay for that later but he had questions that Lisbon couldn't hear. When he said he'd walk her out, he meant he'd get her into the elevator to question her further and that's exactly what he did. He never was one to beat around the bush.

"You lied. You didn't run, you tried to fight. A simple fall wouldn't leave your shirt in shreds. So what really happened?"

"I'm sorry I lied but she's human and I wasn't aware if she knows about people like 'us'," Jane shook his head to let her know that Lisbon had no clue. "I did try to fight but he was too strong, too old. I'm ten shy of two-hundred and I couldn't hold a candle to him. I don't know why he beat Gabe to death instead of draining him though, I find that odd. The last thing I can remember is being thrown against a tree after I tried to make him stop."

"What were you really looking for out there? You don't have a cat." The grey eyes flashed with something Jane couldn't recognize before she looked away. "Anella, what were you looking for?"

"There's a myth - a rumor if you will - that there's a place in those woods where something is hidden. Something important. I was trying to find it."

"What is it? Hurry before the doors open." Jane wasn't sure why he was being so nosy about it but he felt drawn to the topic. Almost like he was supposed to know.

"I don't know exactly what it is. Legend has it that it can turn us back to our human self under the right conditions, I don't know if it's real but I'd do anything to end this living forever debacle. I've been searching for a long time." It was still hard for him to grasp how old she really was, when she looked even younger than eighteen. He would have guessed about sixteen maybe seventeen but never one-hundred and ninety.

"You really believe in stuff like that?"

"Let me ask you a question Mr. Jane: Did you believe in vampires before you became one? Did you ever think it was possible to get injured and be able to heal without any treatment?" They were questions she didn't need the answer to. They both knew it was a no. As the elevator doors opened, she disappeared through them with a smile. The limp she'd had earlier completely gone.

Jane was left contemplating everything Anella had told him. There were still a few questions lingering in his mind that he'd probably ask her another time if the answers didn't come to him. There were times he really wished this the whole telling-others-you're-not-human thing came with a manual. Maybe one of those 'How-to' books for dummies. Sighing he let his head fall back against the wall. It didn't technically matter anymore, come morning he'd tell Lisbon everything. He figured it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell her at night, for obvious reasons so he'd wait. The doors dinged open and he pushed all thoughts of a certain green eyed agent from his mind, for now, he had to find Van Pelt.

He didn't have to search far, he found her at her desk typing away on the computer. A simple tap to her shoulder had her turning to face him with a curious glare. The bullpen was empty, this was the perfect time to do this but he could tell she didn't want to. It didn't take a mentalist to figure that one out.

"Now?" With a single nod of his head he confirmed her worries. Really he wasn't sure why she seemed so reluctant. "Look, we both know what we are so why do we need to talk?"

"Because Grace, I want to tell Lisbon..."

"What?" The volume of her voice startled them both before she dropped back to a low whisper. "No, you can't do that."

"About me, I won't mention you but I think you should. Plus I would seem less crazy if more than one person confessed to being something supernatural." Jane smiled brightly as Van Pelt searched the room and over her shoulder, with her eyes.

"Shh, I don't want people to know. Especially Lisbon. You can tell her if you want but I'm not going to. I've been around long enough to know that never ends well."

"Hm. The crime scene...you ever heard of something being hidden in those woods? Anella told me something really interesting." He thought that she might know something because of her age, even though he wasn't sure how old she was.

"No, you mean like treasure?"

"Not exactly. I take your opinion into consideration but I want to tell Lisbon. I have a feeling if I don't then this case might do it for me."

"If you do tell her, you have to show her proof or she'll never believe you and by doing that you'll scare her. You'll want to do it while it's daylight, somewhere she's comfortable. Don't make her uneasy before hand, oh and don't do it here." Jane knew everything Grace said was true, he'd already played out the scenarios in his head a million times. In reality you couldn't tell someone you were a creature of the night and expect them to welcome you with open arms. It just wouldn't happen. Leaning in closer to the red head, he smiled and whispered a 'thank you'.

-------------

Lisbon had been confused by Jane's behavior, he had seemed intent on getting Anella Kelynn out of the building rather quickly. She wasn't stupid, she knew the girl was lying. There was no way her shirt would have been so torn from just a fall. Not unless she'd managed to fall through barbed wire. Lisbon's interest was piqued, she'd requested a full background check on Anella a few moments ago. Now she was nursing an impending headache while awaiting results. She knew it was coming and it already felt like it'd be awful.

Massaging her temples in hopes to lessen the building ache, she moved from behind her desk to the door. There were things that needed to be done, a murder that needed to be solved. She didn't have time for a headache and as she stepped out of her cozy office, she hoped that was enough to keep it at bay. Of course just to spite her the pain sharpened with each step she took. She was about to start asking anyone and everyone for some Tylenol when she noticed only two people in the bullpen. Jane and Grace, and they were whispering about something that she couldn't make out. Curiosity ebbed at her but it wasn't any of her business if they wanted to be secretive about something. Although the pang in her chest made her uneasy, when she saw Jane smiling and leaning closer. She wished he'd be like that with her, but he always acted cautious to get too close to her. She'd been shocked when he had rested his hand on the small of her back earlier. It was a welcomed touch, but still a little shocking.

He was keeping something from her, something related to the case and she was going to find out what it was. After seeing them, she turned around and headed straight back to the confines of her office to think. Jane had been acting different lately, more so than usual, and she wanted to confront him about it. The dull ache had morphed into a full on throbbing in her head in just a matter of minutes. She wanted this day to be over. Slumping down in her chair, she leaned forward and rested her arms on the desk, letting her head fall against them. She hoped the next few hours would pass quickly so she could just go home.

She hadn't planned to fall asleep, she hadn't thought it was possible with the splitting pain but the next thing she knew, she was waking up. Her neck was stiff, her arms were sore but a smile played at her lips when she saw the note. It didn't state who it was from but she knew without a doubt Jane had been the one to write it.

_Be up early in the morning, I'm coming over with breakfast.  
I have something to tell you.  
Also, check the top right drawer, I left you something  
for the headache. _

**a/n: Hi *waves at all the readers* I promise there's a plan for this story... :) But hey, this is AU so who knows what will happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No infringement intended. I do not own the Mentalist. **

**A/N: Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for!! I hope you all like it. I worked my ass off on this one to make it as perfect as I could get it considering the circumstances.**

A soft noise echoed from the door of Lisbon's apartment, the woman herself was still curled up under the warm blankets on her bed. The sound became louder, finally traveling up the stairs and causing her to shift. Slowly being pulled from a dreamless sleep, Lisbon groaned and rolled to look at the clock. The numbers winking back at her told her that it was only six in the morning. There was still a good forty five minutes before her alarm went off. Who the hell would be pounding on her door so early?

She thought she'd just wait it out and go back to sleep but then she remembered the note Jane had left. Her eyes flew open as she scrambled out of the bed practically falling flat on her face before running down the stairs. This was just her luck, he'd told her to be up early and she had completely forgotten to set the alarm before falling asleep. Brushing her hair back in hopes to tame it, she jerked the door open still in her pajamas which consisted of an over sized shirt and shorts. It didn't actually cross her mind that it wasn't exactly professional to let him see her in such attire.

"Hey sleepyhead, 'bout time. I've been knocking for twenty minutes."

"Sorry." The aroma of the food he was holding in one hand bombarded her senses. She'd skipped dinner and went straight to bed, her stomach was now making that known. "Biscuits and gravy?"

"Yep." His bright sunny smile left her slightly wary of what it was that he wanted to tell her. There was something in his eyes that told her he was scared about something. Ushering him through the door and over to the table, Lisbon shivered when his eyes roamed over her form. The room wasn't yet lightened by the sun which gave the situation an almost romantic and forbidden feel. Excusing herself she went to get them forks and something to drink.

"So what do you want to tell me? About the case? I know you're hiding something." Initially Lisbon had thought that it would be easier for her to control the urge to kiss him if she wasn't facing him. It seemed like a good enough plan until she heard his voice close behind her, very close. His breath was warming her ear, his chest almost pressed into her back causing her hands to fumble with the mugs she was holding. "Jane?"

"I have something important that I need to share with you but I need you to hear me out. No interrupting."

Jane wasn't sure how he was going to do this, but so far it wasn't going anything like he'd imagined. Firstly he never thought he'd have Lisbon practically pressed into her counter top. He also never thought his voice would sound so unsteady. Then again he hadn't expected her to still be in her pajamas so that might have been a contribution to why he wanted nothing more than to pin her to the counter and forget explaining anything. The woman never could make anything easy on him.

Even now she didn't speak, she just nodded her head and waited for him to continue but he didn't. Instead of verbally announcing to her what he was thinking, he took a step back to clear his head. The scent of her did nothing to help his situation. He gently tugged on her elbow until she turned around to face him, wide green eyes staring up at him. He noted how tired she looked and silently berated himself for picking early in the morning to do this. To end the charade he'd been living. The sun was making itself visible, casting an orange glow over the room and making Lisbon look like a goddess. Messy hair and all.

"I uh, when Red John killed my family I became something. A terrible..."

"No Jane, you're not te.."

"Shh, no interrupting remember? I'm trying to say that Red John was waiting for me. When I got home, read that horrid note and opened that door I never expected him to still be there." Jane knew what she was thinking just by the way her eyebrows shot up.

"You saw Red John? He was there?"

"You really aren't that great at this not interrupting thing. I didn't see him, I don't even remember much. He's far more powerful than I originally thought. He's, Lisbon I know this will sound crazy just believe me please. He's not human. He's this monster..." Pausing to gauge her reaction Jane realized she had no idea what he meant by that statement. She was thinking of 'monster' as in what tons of people considered him. A serial killer is typically labeled a monster. "A real one Lisbon. I know this sounds crazy but Red John is a vampire. That night when I came home and he was waiting, he was there to see my reaction and to...What I'm trying to say is I'm not human either."

Silence settled over the room, the only sound being that of the early morning outside of Lisbon's apartment. Her brow scrunched in confusion and he knew she was trying to piece together everything he'd just said. It was an earfull and he prepared himself for the worst.

"Are you okay Jane? Not human, are you saying you're a vampire too?" Her words were low and calm but Jane knew it was only because she didn't believe him. That much was clear in the way she'd said it. This was what he'd been afraid of. Stepping even further away from her, he nodded solemnly hoping she'd see that he wasn't lying or nuts. "Okay, this isn't funny Jane. It's too early and I don't want to play games."

"I'm not playing games Lisbon. I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me." Jane was a little shocked himself by the almost pleading tone of his voice, it worried him that she had such a big effect on him. She just shook her head with a somewhat disbelieving smile and filled the mugs she was still holding in her hands. "Teresa..."

"This isn't crazy...this is a dream. I'm dreaming, God I have the weirdest dreams." She seemed completely content with her explanation as she handed him a cup of coffee and tried to move past him and over to the food. Jane set the coffee down, caught her elbow and pulled her flush against him letting down his last barriers. A few steps forward and he had her pinned against the wall. He didn't know what he was going to do if she didn't believe him. This was important, this was something that could ruin their friendship. "Patrick what are..."

He opened his mouth to silence her, knowing the fangs that were now present would do the trick. The words she'd been saying stuck in her throat and her own jaw dropped. He felt her tense and saw the horror that flickered across her face. It wasn't something he wanted to see. No man wanted to see the woman he cared about scared of him. Bringing his free hand up to trace her jaw, Jane silently cursed at the way she tensed even further.

"This isn't a dream Lisbon. This is real. I exist, I'm not human and I can't do anything more to prove it. Believe." The coffee cup she'd been holding dropped to the floor, busting into a million pieces and splattering the hot brown liquid all over the tile. The sound of the shattering porcelain echoed in his ears as Lisbon's shaking hands pushed at his chest. "Teresa calm down."

"Get off me, go! Jane let go." She was struggling against his hold, absolute terror present in her eyes. She didn't notice nor care that his teeth were back to normal and Jane gently pinned her arms above her head. It didn't help with the fear he could still see in her gaze but it was the only thing he knew would work.

"Do you believe me?"

"I-I don't know! Let me go, please let me go." He wanted to, he wanted to make sure she wasn't afraid of him. That she believed and that she knew he was the same as always. He wouldn't hurt her, ever. She needed to know that. He knew it was dumb of him to pin her to the wall, that wasn't something that screamed I-won't-hurt-you but it was the only thing he could think of at the time.

"I need to know that you believe me and that you aren't afraid."

"I, can you please leave?" Lisbon's chest heaved as she tried thinking of ways to get him out of her apartment. She still wasn't sure what to think. Jane had just told her that Red John had turned him into a vampire. What the hell was she supposed to think? It was a wonder that her brain was functioning at all. She hoped this was all a bad dream. Vampires weren't real....were they? The teeth had looked pretty real. Why did she want to believe Jane so badly? It might have been because she feared what the alternative would mean. If none of this was real then that made him crazy and she didn't want him to be crazy. "Please Patrick, I just need to think."

"I'll go but don't be afraid of me okay? I'm the same guy you've been working with all this time and I would never hurt you." His hands released her arms as he took a step away from her and then retreated to the door.

"Wait, you're telling me the truth?" A nod was her only answer and he wouldn't even look at her to see what she was doing but he knew she was toying with the cross she wore around her neck. "I uh, I still think I'm dreaming." He knew that was a lie, she was making up excuses so her world didn't seem so much like a lie. A beautiful cover up of something darker, more sinister.

"You would've found out before the case is over so...See you at work Lisbon." Without another word, Jane slipped out the front door leaving Lisbon alone to think. He walked a few steps ignoring the sun's rays and refusing to let himself run back inside. His words had been spoken now all he could do was wait. He knew he'd either just ruined their friendship or strengthened it but he wasn't sure which one it was. He would give Lisbon the time she needed but they'd have to talk about this again eventually. He had left for one sole reason: she'd been afraid of him. Something he had been scared of. He made a pact with himself that he would continue the conversation later whether she wanted to face the truth or not. He needed her help and trust on this.

Lisbon sank to her knees picking up the shards of shattered glass. This was just too much. She'd been woken at six in the morning to be told there was such things as vampires and that her friend was one of them? The mug of coffee she'd poured for him was sitting on the counter, his breakfast still on the table and suddenly Lisbon felt like the biggest ass ever. He'd brought food for two and she'd kicked him out before they could even discuss things. She knew Jane wouldn't blame her for this but truth was she blamed herself. If this was all true then everything she'd believed in was gone. Everything she'd ever found comfort in knowing had just been compromised. Her pounding heart kept her company as she searched through the food. She figured that after work she'd confront him.

A part of her believed him. A big part and that was the problem or was it? She couldn't just go around saying everything was fine when something like this had happened. A part of her wished she was still sleeping and this was all one big scary messy dream. There was no way he could've faked the teeth though. Her entire world had just been rocked by something that was supposed to only be a fictional character. She didn't know what to believe. Maybe this was all a dream. It'd make things easier if she had only dreamed of the look in his eyes when the fangs had over taken his mouth. She found herself wondering why he'd picked now of all times to tell her something like that. Just another unanswered questions. She had a lot of those now.

**a/n: I know it's not particularly happy. There will be more on this particular conversation soon. I'm not going to just leave it there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still not owning the Mentalist....I'll let you know if that ever changes...don't hold your breath.**

**A/N: I've decided to write things ahead, so this chapter was actually done two days ago. The next one I also have half finished. I feel I should do this more often. It's easier. Alrighty, so Jane told Lisbon he's a vampire....and now we have the aftermath of that and Lisbon's _learning_ to accept it. **

**I'd like to thank all my anonymous reviewers for this story: dogeatdog, Patrick, jo, Kat, Mabeline36, HappyJan, and Cathy. Thank you guys so much for reading this. :)**

It wasn't hard for Lisbon to play pretend, she acted fine around Jane as long as they were working. Well, fine enough that nobody noticed anything out of the ordinary. Except maybe Van Pelt, Lisbon had noticed her gaze lingering on the two of them more than once. A sad gaze that Jane always returned with one of his own. She knew she'd probably hurt his feelings that morning in her living room but she also knew he had probably expected it. Jane was too smart to think he could tell someone something like that and not be practically kicked out. She knew she was being a little too hard on herself but she couldn't help it. Yet she felt bad because this was Jane, she worked with him and he'd never threatened her in any way before. She knew he wouldn't try to hurt her but still a vampire? It just all seemed like some cheap movie and she didn't know what was worse, the fact that she had been afraid of him or that she realized she wanted to be with him despite everything he'd told her.

They had shared secretive glances all day, the kind that revealed more than words ever would. There was something powerful in the way he looked at her. It was like he was begging her with his eyes to trust him not to hurt her, to believe him. She did. It had taken her all day to come to the conclusion that although it all sounded like something from a book or movie, she did indeed believe him. She just wasn't sure if that was a good thing because now she was curious. She wanted to know everything including what he 'ate' - so to speak - and why he'd chosen to tell her today in her living room at six in the morning. She also wondered if she would have believed him without the proof, those undeniable fangs that had come from nowhere and then shrank back to normal size in a matter of seconds. That had been the deal breaker for her. He couldn't have faked that but in those few moments of being pressed to the wall and staring at something she'd only seen on TV, she had been terrified. She was still a little scared but only because she had unanswered questions. Really though, who could blame her?

Lisbon had spent most of the day with Jane or Van Pelt, tracking down what few leads they had to go on. When she wasn't out doing that she'd been replaying the scene from her kitchen over and over in her head. After she'd asked Jane leave, she'd eaten the breakfast he brought for her and stored his in the fridge. They had both been professional all throughout the day, neither of them quite brave enough to approach the topic so soon.

The paperwork that had accumulated on her desk just from one full day out of the office was astounding. Sifting through the top few layers, Lisbon came across something that had probably come in early that morning and she'd just been too busy to notice. It was the background check she had wanted for a certain eighteen year old girl by the name of Anella Kelynn. It seemed Grace had found something interesting. There was a post-it note stuck to the front, the words written on it had her frowning: Believe Jane. Did Van Pelt know about him and his plan to tell her? Ignoring the question for the moment she sifted through the papers and realized immediately why the note had been stuck to it.

There was no record of Anella - not one that proved she was eighteen anyway. The only thing that came up was a date of birth which made her one-hundred and ninety years old, no date of death. The pieces of the puzzle locked into place in Lisbon's head. This had to be why Jane had told her. It was related to the case and judging by the file, it seemed he wasn't the only vampire she'd ever met. Chewing her bottom lip, Lisbon thought about how this would all seem to everybody else. The same way it had seemed to her at first, absolutely crazy. The way it still seemed when she actually thought it through.

"Hey." A soft husky male voice startled her into dropping the paper she was holding and laying a hand over her wildly beating heart.

"Holy shit!" The dimly lit doorway revealed her consultant wearing a smile but it was different. He didn't look as happy. After a few deep calming breaths she beckoned him closer. "You certainly have the lurking in dark places thing down pat."

"So you believe me?" She noticed that he kept his distance, probably for her comfort and it bothered her that he felt the need to do so. At the same time she was grateful he didn't get too close. She couldn't handle that just yet, she was still getting used to the fact that he wasn't human.

"Kinda hard not to with the..." Lisbon didn't know exactly what phrase to use so she just pointed to her mouth knowing that he would understand.

"I didn't mean to scare you this morning. I'm sorry." He cautiously stepped closer to her desk causing her to subconsciously lean back in her chair. She didn't realize she had done it until after it was already too late to stop herself.

"I know, it's okay, I'm just still trying to wrap my head around all of this."

"Imagine how I felt." The teasing tone of his voice actually eased her mind and she didn't bother to stifle the chuckle that fell from her lips. They'd be okay, different definitely but okay.

"I know why you told me. Anella isn't human either and you believe the case is related to vampires." The word sounded odd coming off of her tongue and Lisbon knew how nuts that sentence must have sounded. Jane only nodded his head when she showed him the proof she had that Anella wasn't eighteen. "One killed our vic?"

"Yes. A powerful one, older than Anella. The vic was helping her search for something, I'm guessing the killer didn't want them to find it."

"I'm guessing it wasn't her cat they were looking for." Jane managed to relax a little as they settled back into their usual banter and teasing. He could do this. He knew she wasn't fully sure what to think yet but he knew with time they would be fine. The relationship they shared wouldn't suffer over this. At least not much.

"No, they were looking for something that can turn a vampire back into a human. Sounds crazy huh?"

"Uh, after this morning? Not so much." He had missed her. All day they'd been so afraid to talk around each other if it wasn't strictly work related which had let to a lot of awkward silences. It was great to be open with her now. Truth was, he wanted to believe that there was a chance he didn't have to stay a monster forever and if he could get her to believe it then he could too. "I have a lot of questions, Jane."

"I know and I'll answer every one. You just have to ask."

"I don't know where to start. How can you be in the sunlight?" Jane knew if anyone could hear this conversation, both of them would be in a psych ward somewhere but thankfully they were alone.

"Hollywood conjured up the burning in agony thing. Reality, it just kind of tingles. You know that feeling you get when your foot goes to sleep and then starts to regain feeling? That's what it feels like. Not entirely pleasant but nothing excruciating and it's not going to kill me." Delicate pale fingers toyed with the cross dangling from the chain around her neck and Jane felt his heart drop. It bothered him a bit that she was still afraid of him. "Lisbon..."

"Have you ever wanted to...uh..." Words seemed to fail her once again as she pointed to the side of her neck, eyes wide and breathing slightly uneven. Jane wasn't quite sure what she meant. He understood the bite part but he didn't know if she meant on her or on everyone so he waited for a few seconds. "to b-bite me?"

"I'm going to be brutally honest. I've never had the urge to do any harm to you at all whereas with others sometimes it's hard to control that urge. I've never had that problem when it comes to you Lisbon, but I have wondered if you taste as sweet as you smell." He knew the confession startled her by the quick intake of breath but he didn't want to lie to her. Everything he'd said was the truth. He never felt the urge to actually hurt her but he had contemplated a few times what it would be like to feel the soft skin of her neck beneath his hungry mouth.

"Do you think there really might be a way to turn you back human?" He smiled at her obvious switch of topic but didn't say anything about it. He knew his last answer had left her uneasy. It was plain as day that she hadn't expected him to admit to thirsting for her. It was something strangely intimate and wrong. He could see it in her eyes that the same thought was running through her head. It wasn't that she was repulsed by him admitting something like that, it was the fact that she found herself wondering what it would be like.

"I don't know. I thought I could talk to Anella tomorrow. Visit her cabin, maybe find out a little more on the subject. I have a feeling our vic died because of this 'thing' they were looking for. That leads me to believe that if we find the 'thing' then we'll find our killer."

"I want to go with you." Jane opened his mouth to tell her he wasn't sure that was such a good idea since she was scared of him but she read his mind before he could get the words out. "I'm not afraid of you Jane, I was this morning but you had me pinned to the wall. I'm just not sure what to think yet. Give me time."

He knew that wasn't entirely true but he gave her credit for at least trying. She wasn't having him committed, she wasn't pushing him away and refusing to go anywhere near him so that was a plus. He'd known when he cornered her earlier that morning that she would freak and kick him out but he hadn't known what would happen after that. It was pretty much a given that she wouldn't believe him at first, this was Lisbon and he knew he'd have to show her. He knew that would scare her - it would scare anyone - and yet he never got around to thinking about what came next. So now here they were in her office, with a good six feet between them and he'd never felt closer to her. It didn't matter that she was still a little scared of him, he could finally be open with her about everything and it felt amazing.

"We'll go together if you want. I know you have a ton more questions but I believe you should head home for the night. You can ask me more tomorrow." Lisbon offered him a small smile as he headed towards the door. Despite all that had happened, she felt closer to him. "Night, Lisbon."

"Goodnight." Ignoring the thumping in her chest, Lisbon thought about the partial lie she'd just told and if he'd caught it. She had said she wasn't afraid of him which was only halfway true. She was still a little scared but it wasn't that long ago that he'd held her pinned to the wall. All she needed was some time to wrap her brain around everything and then hopefully she'd be okay. She didn't want to be skittish around Jane forever, he didn't deserve that.

Her mind wandered back to the breakfast she'd eaten alone, the one that was supposed to be for two. She had stuck his in the fridge and figured she would eat it for dinner if she was hungry. There was no sense in letting it go to waste and she felt bad that he didn't get to eat it when he had intended to. The tiny smile that tugged at her lips grew slowly as she grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and pushed herself up. Jane was right, it was time to call it a night and head home. Maybe once she had a good nights sleep she'd have an easier time accepting the curve ball Jane had thrown her.

**a/n: Next chapter we learn more about the 'thing' that can turn vampires back into humans and how to find it. New chapter of Melt and Minisodes: Lisbon Edition shall be up soon. Definitely by or over the weekend. Although my best friend's bday party is saturday so if they aren't up by then, it'll be Monday. But still...coming soon. :)**

**Random Q: Do you like the thought of Cho in bunny ears? If so check out my new one shot Fairy Wings. It's rather amusing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No infringement was intended. I don't own it.**

**A/N: Everyone who reviewed this gets a virtual high five just because you're awesome. Anyway I managed to type up a new chapter. We learn a lot in this one and there's a lot of dialogue. Be prepared. :D**

The passenger seat was never Lisbon's favorite spot when Jane was driving but she'd deal with it for now. She was just pleased that he smiled at her more this morning than he had the previous day. She actually found herself wondering if his smile would still be as devilishly charming if his fangs were present. Something told her it would. It was still a somewhat laughable concept to her. Who would ever believe this kind of stuff? Who would really believe her if she told them she was riding in the car with a vampire, going to visit another one? It sounded crazy and yet it was true. She supposed Van Pelt would believe her.

"Does Grace know that you're not human?" She still had a hard time saying the word 'vampire', it just sounded so weird coming out of her mouth. "She left me a post-it note that said: Believe Jane."

"She knows."

"You told her before you told me?" Lisbon didn't mean to sound so childish and somewhat hurt but her voice betrayed her feelings. She actually did find it a little upsetting that he'd trust that kind of information with someone else before he ever bothered to tell her.

"Don't be upset, my dear, Grace figured it out on her own. You're the only one I've told." A fluttering in her chest made her realize that his words had made her a little 'too' happy. She supposed it was good to see that she still cared for him deeply despite everything that had been revealed. "You took it a lot better than I expected."

"I kicked you out."

"I was expecting you to try and stake me." The joking smile was infectious and she couldn't help but laugh. It was good to joke with him again. Although now she was curious as to if that would actually kill him. "I'm saying that I didn't know you'd be this accepting."

"I'm still freaking out on the inside. I know that you're telling the truth but it all just seems so unreal. Red John really did this to you?"

"It's part of his sick psychological warfare against me I guess. To make me live forever with the guilt of what I've done." Lisbon really hadn't intended to turn from joking around to such a serious topic but the question had just slipped. She almost gave in to the desire to reach across the console and rest her hand on his leg but a small cabin came into view before she had the chance. "I'd say this is it."

The log cabin they parked in front of was tiny, rather old looking but still held a nice quality to it. The windows were stained glass. A beautiful array of blues and greens that shimmered in the sunlight. Lisbon could definitely see why someone would want to live there. Climbing out of Jane's car, she felt the breeze play with the strands of her hair and found herself smiling. It was so serene, the trees were pretty and absolutely hid everything. There were no signs of the highway, or any civilization besides the cabin. She wondered what it would be like to live out here, just the wind and the trees for company.

"You coming?" Startled out of her fantasy, she followed Jane to the door with a light flush to her cheeks. This all reminded her of something from a book or a movie. She was living a movie, great, she hoped this meant she'd get the guy in the end. Stifling a laugh at the thought, she watched Jane knock three times. He raised his hand to add a fourth but the large wooden door creaked open before he had the chance. The sight that greeted her was not Anella Kelynn.

Jane tried not to act surprised when what appeared to be a teen girl opened the door. He should have realized that Anella wouldn't live alone that she would've aquired friends along the way. This girl was like him, she wasn't human either but that wasn't what had him slightly baffled. No, her hair is what had an amused grin playing at his lips. There was nothing really special about the cut, it rested just below her ears, slightly flared out at the ends. It was the color that held his attention. Bright pink with dark purple highlights. It actually looked good on her but it was still amusing.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Anella home?" Questioning silver eyes stared back at him, they almost matched the gray color of Anella's but this girl's were lighter.

"Depends, who are you?"

"Patrick Jane, this is Teresa Lisbon. CBI." The girl's gaze drifted over to Lisbon and then back to Jane, he watched her shoulders visibly relax as the realization hit her.

"This is about Gabe then, yes?" One courteous nod from Lisbon and she was ushering them inside. "Anella! Company!" For such a tiny little thing she definitely had a good set of lungs.

Jane let his gaze roam over every inch of the living room. There were various knick knacks on shelves, some of them he guessed were over a hundred years old and probably worth some money. Book shelves lined most of the walls from floor to ceiling. There wasn't one empty space for a new book either. Just something else that had been collected over time. He wasn't exactly sure why but he liked the small homey feel to the interior. It was nice and welcoming.

"Jeez, Alura you could be a little quieter. Oh, Agent Lisbon, Mr. Jane, hello." The girl now known as Alura, shot Anella a I-told-you-there-was-company look and then plopped onto the couch with a sigh. Jane could tell they were close, sisters even. "Is there something new on the case?"

"No, not really. I was just wondering what else you could tell me about the 'thing' that turns vampires back into humans." Jane watched closely as Anella brushed her hair back from her face and shot a quick look over to Lisbon. "She knows. I told her everything."

"I know that under the right circumstances it's supposed to hold the power to life. A normal human life."

"Circumstances?" Lisbon had been the one to ask the question and Jane was slightly surprised that she'd even been paying much attention to the conversation. If he was human he didn't know that he'd be able to remain so calm in a small room with three vampires. Anella just nodded her head and tucked her curls behind her ears. "What kinds of circumstances?"

"Little things, you have to search for it. It's supposedly hidden in a cave somewhere. You can't find it until you've been looking for three days, you must have a human with you for a type of test. The closer you get to this thing, the more you want to kill them and the closer they want to get to you. If you can resist the temptation then you're worthy of being turned back. The human has to be somebody you care for and someone who trusts you. If you don't have a human then you need to have the vampire that sired you or one you sired."

"You were using Gabe as your human and then the man who killed him was trying to find this thing himself." Jane had managed to piece part of this together in his mind but he could tell by the look on Lisbon's face that she was slightly confused by all of it. "I think if we find this 'thing' then we find our killer."

"Yes, oh and the 'thing', is a lagoon of some sort. I think it's the water that'll turn you back but I'm not entirely sure."

"What direction would I search in to find the cave?" Lisbon shot him a questioning look but he ignored it and kept his eyes trained on Anella.

"If this cabin is your starting point then you head West. If you were to kill the person with you then you can never become human again. That's all I know."

"Thank you. Lisbon, I think we need to search for the cave. I believe it's the only way we'll catch the murderer." The two young looking girls in the room shared a long steady stare before turning back towards Jane. Alura was the first to speak up.

"We have to come with you." Her words were precise and left no room for real argument but Lisbon tried to fight their decision. This had been a murder they couldn't really let just anyone tag along.

"I don't think that's..."

"If we don't he'll kill you. Do you want to end up dead by your own friend?" A small silent pause was all Alura stopped for. "We can be ready anytime that's good for you two."

"Tomorrow morning. We'll be here early." Lisbon was beyond confused when the words left Jane's mouth, she didn't know what she was supposed to say or do. All she knew was that she'd just been suckered into something that sounded dangerous and Jane had decided that tomorrow was the day to start it. What was she supposed to tell the team? "Thank you ladies for your time."

Lisbon still wasn't sure what all had just went down but Jane had her elbow and was working on escorting her out the door so she assumed they must be done. She couldn't believe she'd just been in a house with three vampires. The things she never thought she'd ever be able to say. It was funny in a way. Jane moved his hand down to her lower back as he opened the door. Anella's voice stopped them before they made it onto the porch.

"Oh Mr. Jane, bring food with you. You'll need extra to keep yourself from attacking Agent Lisbon." Jane didn't verbally answer her, he just let his eyes drift to the green eyed woman next to him. He wouldn't hurt her but he would listen to the Anella anyway, just to be sure. Closing the wooden door with a thud, he gently pressed against Lisbon's back to lead her to the car. He figured it was a good sign that she hadn't shrugged him off yet, even though she knew what he was.

"I have two questions Jane. One: What the hell am I supposed to tell my team when we go missing for three days? Two: How did Van Pelt know you were a vampire?"

"To answer number two, that's something you need to talk about with Grace. As for your first question I figured we could just call with some variation of a good story that ends with 'we're going to catch the murderer'. Now I figure we can pack tonight and I'll pick you up at five thirty in the morning but I'm going to ask you if you're okay with this. According to what Anella and Alura said then I might try to kill you."

"I know you." Lisbon stopped before they made it to the car and turned to face him. There was something she had to let him know, something that never changed from when she thought he was just a normal man to learning that he wasn't. She let her gaze meet his as one of her hands came up to rest against his cheek. Sometimes she wondered if she had any control over the way she felt for him or if it was pointless to try and control it at all. "I know you would never intentionally try to hurt me. I trust you."

Despite the intimate confession, Lisbon was still a little shocked when his hand brushed part of her bangs away from her eyes. She could feel his fingertips dance across her skin and she felt frozen to her spot with her hand still resting against his cheek. Their moment lasted a few long seconds before Jane broke it with a bright smile.

"Looks like first thing tomorrow morning we're going vampire hunting."

**a/n: I'm actually going to throw in one more chapter before they ever meet up with Anella and Alura again. We'll learn more about those two in the chapter after next. Anyway the next chapter is packing/thoughts and Jane taking Lisbon some dinner. Basically a bunch of little moments between them. I feel like we need some. Not very action packed but I promise all that is coming up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No infringement was intended. I don't own it.**

**A/N: I'm slowly getting around to posting the new chapter even though it's been done for a few days. Sorry about that. I've been busy with painting a nursery and stuff.**

**So this chapter is for Dominic, my awesome best friend. She wanted Lisbon to confront Grace so yeah thank her for this one. (BTW Domi, this is a belated bday gift.)**

Quiet. No sound, that's how Lisbon kept her office. It wasn't always what she wanted but it was professional and it gave her time to think. She had a lot of that to do over the next few days. It wouldn't surprise her if her arm was bruised from the five or six times she'd pinched herself, she still wondered if all of this was just a crazy dream. The case made it real though. A man had died. She didn't know how she was going to fill out the paperwork on this one. Beat to death by a vampire wasn't exactly something she'd used often or something that she could explain easily. It didn't help that the only witness was also a member of the undead clan. It blew her mind that there are really a whole population of people out there who aren't _really _human.

"Boss, you wanted to see me?" The red head standing in the doorway startled her out of her thoughts and back to the task at hand. The one she'd been trying to figure out for hours now: how did Grace know about Jane? Call her nosy but she was going to find out.

"Yeah, Van Pelt come on in and sit down. Close the door." With a stunned expression, the younger agent listened and quietly shut the door before sitting across from her boss. "I have a question for you."

"Uhm okay..."

"You wrote me a post-it note." Lisbon had kept the small yellow square as proof even though she knew she didn't really have to. With two fingers she slid it forward on her desk towards Van Pelt.

"Am I in trouble for this?"

"No, no you're not in trouble." A relieved sigh filled the office as Lisbon awaited an explanation. Van Pelt let her shoulders relax as she thought of something to say. Really she couldn't think of much that wouldn't out her as well. She didn't know if she was okay with that. She wasn't sure if she wanted anyone to know.

"Look Jane's a friend. I saw the way you were treating him and he didn't deserve it. I know it's none of my business but..."

"You're right. It's none of your business but that's not what has me puzzled. How did you know about him? That he's..."

"A monster?" There was conflict and hidden passion lingering in Grace's gaze as she stared intently at Lisbon. This wasn't going the way the dark headed agent had planned but now she realized that one of her team members was hiding something and she wanted to know what it was.

"That's not what I was going to say but yes." Something new flickered across her face as Lisbon tried to decipher it. Van Pelt sucked in a sharp breath, closed her eyes and then after several silent seconds had ticked by she opened them again to meet her boss's green ones. Lisbon could tell she didn't want to be in the room after she said whatever she was about to say. In a rushed voice filled with nervousness Grace answered the question while in the process of standing to leave.

"It's easy to see when you're a...I don't know how to say this. It takes one to know one." As the woman walked out of the office without another word, Lisbon was left stunned. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. There was now a new worry placed on the heavy stack already lingering on her shoulders. It was hard enough to deal with the thought of Jane as a vampire but had Grace really just said she was one too? Lisbon wasn't entirely positive but she figured that's what her agent had meant. The day just kept getting better. First she found out that she was being whisked away from everyday life to trek through the woods on some treasure hunt - so to speak - for three days in hopes to find a killer and then she'd managed to do something to make Jane avoid her for most of the day. She still had no idea what she'd done to make him do that. Now she'd found out another member of her team wasn't human, at least she was pretty sure that's what Van Pelt was getting at.

A groan of complete frustration left her lips as she let her head fall forward against the desk with a thump. This just had to be the week to turn her life upside down. Was this shock-a-Lisbon week or something? Another light thump filled the air as she pulled back a few inches to let her head fall forward again.

"Don't hurt yourself." Startled by the invading voice she let out a curse and propped her head in her heads to meet his gaze. Jane, why wasn't she surprised?

"At least now I know why you're so good at lurking and popping up unexpectedly."

"Meh, I was always good at that. I brought you something." An object appeared from behind his back as he made his way closer to her desk. The cocky grin gave away the fact that he was rather pleased with himself for bringing her a little gift.

"A muffin?"

"Chocolate chip. I know you like them." Jane loved the look on her face, the one that left him wondering if maybe the twinge in his chest actually meant something. It was that are-you-kidding-me look that she gave him so often. He really did enjoy seeing it.

"You haven't talked to me all day and now you bring me a muffin?"

"I'm sorry." He was, he felt terrible but he'd been trying to come to terms with what could happen over the next few days. He could kill her. He was not okay with that. "I brought you dinner too." The other hand that had remained behind his back appeared in front of him with a white paper sack dangling from his fingers. He really hoped she was hungry. He'd bought enough for two and it gave him an excuse to stay.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it was nothing I promise." Lisbon tilted her head at his smile of dismissal, and Jane knew she wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"Jane, you can't open up and tell me things only to close yourself off again. It's pointless and to be honest it just frustrates the hell out of me."

"I know, I," Placing the peace offering on the edge of her desk, Jane took residence in the chair opposite her and let out a soft sigh. "If I hurt you Lisbon, I don't know what..."

"Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. I'll tie you to a tree or something if I have to." The playful glint in her eyes was the only thing that kept him from contradicting her statement and pointing out that she'd be pretty much wasting her time is she tied him to a tree. "Are you hungry...wait nevermind."

"I'm starved. I got enough for two."

"You still eat human food? I mean I've seen you eat before but I just thought that might have been for show."

"I like food. It's just not as satisfying. Although it's about as good as the cow's blood I live on."

"I never imagined having a conversation about something like this." Disbelief was evident in her voice as she unpacked the food and layed it out between them. Jane was relieved when she handed him a plastic fork and flashed him a grin.

"I didn't tell you about me just because of this case. Yeah that was a big part of it but I had planned to tell you in the future. I kept putting it off because I didn't want you to be terrified of me."

"I'm not afraid of you Jane."

"You were when I told you." Green sparkling eyes challenged him as a smirk joined the already alluring look she was giving him.

"Only because you pinned me to the wall. What would you think if the roles were reversed?" Jane pretended to think it over for a few minutes instead of just imagining Lisbon pinning him to a wall. Thoughts like that wouldn't lead anywhere good. "I was wondering, if you're going to want to kill me won't Anella and Alura want the same thing?"

"I'm not entirely sure - I'll ask tomorrow - but I think it'll only effect me because I'm the one searching for the cave and you're my human." A few silent seconds passed while the two in the office consumed some of the food Jane had brought. He knew that Lisbon had to be hungry, she'd skipped lunch and her breakfast probably hadn't been the best.

"Van Pelt told me that she's like you. At least I'm assuming that's what she meant by saying 'It takes one to know one.' when I asked her how she knew about you."

"I know all of this has to be overwhelming for you. I'm really sorry." Things weren't the same as they'd been before he told her he was a vampire but they were awfully close. Maybe they were even a little better. Reaching for the hand closest to him, Jane gently grasped Lisbon's small hand in his. She didn't flinch away or throw him off. Nope, she let her fingers lace through his and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Any recommendations on what I should pack for the next few days?"

"Pack light and bring only the necessities. You'll need food. I could come help you tonight, after we finish eating of course." Lisbon grew quiet for a little bit, contemplating whether or not having Jane over this late would a good idea. The fluttering in her chest and the feel of his thumb brushing softly against the back of her hand had her agreeing before she could really consider the consequences.

**a/n: I'm in a good mood since I finished the nursery and my sister likes it. Yay, what I meant to say is that I'll probably update 'Melt' today(ish). I will try.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I checked ebay but it's not for sale...:(**

**A/N: I never, and I mean NEVER, expected this to get so many reviews. You guys are seriously the best! Almost 100 reviews, 94 to be exact. I'm so excited about that. :D Anyways thank you for taking the time to read this and enjoy the new chapter. It took me way longer than I'd intended...sorry.**

Waking on a couch wasn't necessarily an odd thing for Jane but waking on a couch he'd never had the pleasure of sleeping on was. Staring up at a darkened ceiling he'd never had the chance to study, he blinked a few times and then stretched his arms above his head. The ache in the small of his back intensified with the movement. He wasn't sure he liked this piece of furniture. One look at the clock told him it was almost five in the morning which meant he needed to get up. Despite the uncomfortable feel in his body, he didn't want to move. The cushions smelled like a certain dark haired beauty of an agent and he was content to just bask in the scent. Lisbon's couch wasn't one he was used to and as nice as it had looked, it was not very comfortable at all.

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, his eyes shifted to the stairs leading up to Lisbon's bedroom. A wave of longing burned through him with an intensity he hadn't felt before, not for her. There was something about the stairs that held his attention, or maybe it was just the thought of the woman they led to. Either way he gave in to the temptation and found himself walking towards them. He had to wake her anyway, although he knew she'd set an alarm. He would simply use the excuse that he wanted to make sure she was truly awake.

Staying the night probably hadn't been the wisest move but it made sense. He'd already packed his stuff and had it waiting in his car when he'd followed her home. Granted she didn't know that but had still asked him to stay. He wasn't sure what that meant but he'd take it as a sign that she wasn't upset about him avoiding her. Step by step he made his was closer to her closed bedroom door, and with each one he found himself slightly amused by the fact that she had actually let him stay and help her pack. Sure there were some things that had been off limits. She packed her undergarments and threatened him with bodily harm if he made any remark. Even though he could take her easily, human vs. vampire, he listened and didn't say anything about the lavender lace bra she'd placed in the bag or the matching set of panties he'd seen. It amazed him that she even let him see anything, but she hadn't acted shy and the rest of her underclothes had been sensible white or black cotton. Her muttered excuse for the lavender lovelies - as he'd dubbed them - had been something along the lines of needing to do laundry and it was all she had left but he hadn't really been paying much attention to her words at that point.

He thought it said something that she hadn't shoved him out of the room as soon as she realized he could see and comment on each and every item that made it into the duffel bag opened on her bed. He was surprised she'd let him into her room. The woman did sometimes shock him. Rarely but sometimes. She was definitely taking his predicament a lot better than he'd thought she would. In fact, she seemed to be more open with him now. He chose not to dwell as he pushed open the door to see her still sleeping soundly under her covers, facing him. Like the self indulgent man he is, he stepped over the threshold and didn't stop until he directly next to the bed, looming over her sleeping form.

This would probably seem creepy and stalkerish to most but to him, he was simply observing her. The guard she kept around herself was down in slumber and he wanted to make the most of it before waking her, so he leaned in close and studied the contours of her face, the way her hair had dried in waves. His hand had a mind of it's own, reaching up to trace the line of her jaw before he even realized what he was doing. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if her lips were as soft as they looked or if her neck was warm to the touch. He wasn't supposed to be doing this, he was supposed to wake her so they could have breakfast and meet up with Anella and Alura for their three day trek through the woods.

It was the sleepy eyes that met his gaze had him pulling away from her with a jerk. He stumbled back, almost falling as she slowly sat up and rubbed a hand down her face. It was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen her do and that thought alone had him dreading the journey they were about to embark on. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

"Jane?" In the darkened room, her tired confused voice caught his attention immediately.

"Yeah. It's just me." There was a long pause, eyes meeting through the haze of morning and holding with an intensity neither were quite comfortable with. Jane cleared his throat and rocked back on his heels. "We need to get going."

"Okay, can you give me a minute?" He stared at her, his head slightly cocked to the side in a questioning manner and then she gestured to her attire. "To change."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Sorry." Backing himself out of the room, he kept his gaze locked on hers. Even with the cover of darkness he knew she was slightly uncomfortable and blushing. Spending so much time with her, pretty much alone, in the woods was going to be hard.

* * *

Lisbon wasn't sure why she felt slightly uncomfortable around Jane when the whole reason she'd agreed to such a shananigan was simply because it could help him. The car ride to the cabin was filled with a tense silence and awkward throat clearing. She just wanted to jump out of the car and take her chances with walking. It might have been because she'd woke to him standing next to her bed, lurking in the dark and apparently staring at her. Normally she might have just thought he was being Jane but now that she knew he was a vampire, she couldn't help but wonder what he'd been thinking when he was so close to her. Her over active imagination was toying around with so many scenarios. She couldn't stop herself from wondering what he would have done if she hadn't woken up. She couldn't stop wondering if he'd been thinking about getting just a little bit closer and sinking his teeth into her neck.

Maybe she shouldn't have let him stay over. It wasn't a good idea for him to be with her at night. She should have known better but she'd just felt so at ease around him. It was as if nothing had changed, it was as if he wasn't some creature of the night but now she just wanted to get away. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, she was afraid of her reaction to him. Just thinking about it had her considering the possibility that she wouldn't have fought him. She would have let him.

"Lisbon?"

"Hm?"

"I was just there to wake you." It unnerved her that he always knew what she was thinking. It bothered her to no end and now it irritated her even more. She didn't want him inside her head especially considering that her thoughts revolved around what she would have done if he'd been there for more than just to wake her.

Just as they turned down the secluded road leading to Anella's cabin, Jane shot her a sympathetic look that had her suddenly angry with herself. The softness in his eyes made her feel bad for thinking he'd been in her room to do anything but what he'd just said. Although she wouldn't have exactly told him to 'get out' if he'd decided to join her under the covers. She grew angrier with herself just for thinking about being in bed with him. That did nothing to help the tension between them and now she wondered if he had contemplated it. Her brain just needed to shut up. She was sick of 'what if' scenarios and dirty thoughts about the man next to her. Maybe this three day thing wasn't such a good idea.

"J-jane?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just tilted her head curiously to the side and continued with her question. "Shouldn't we have brought sleeping bags?"

"Anella has that covered. We even get tents!" There was something infectious about the boyish grin that lit up his face and just like that the awkardness that had settled between them disappeared into thin air. She really should have known he was only in her room to wake her, nothing more. She blamed her overreaction to the very interesting dream she'd been having. "Looks like they're starting without us."

His statement was seemingly out of nowhere until she followed his gaze to the two women toting hiking packs on their backs and standing in the middle of the driveway. Apparently they were waiting. Lisbon silently wondered if they were really there to help or if they were somehow connected to the murder. Her agent mode wasn't going to turn off just because of a three day hike with a supposed magical lagoon at the end. She really didn't buy into the story but she could understand why Jane held on to the tiny shred of hope that he could one day be human again. She'd always thought living forever would be a horrible thing. Lonely and boring, she'd go absolutely crazy if she was in his position.

As soon as the car was parked, she was climbing from the passenger side and pulling her stuff along with her. The sun was just starting to rise, barely lighting the sky, pulling an aggravated sigh from Lisbon's mouth. She was not a morning person. This was going to be a long three days and she wanted to turn around and demand that Jane take her home but she had to do this. For the case and for Jane. He deserved that much. They needed to catch a killer and if it helped the consultant she'd grown to care about then it was a win-win situation. The one thing that scared her the most was the thought of Jane wanting to hurt her. She knew it wouldn't be his fault. She knew that but it was still a frightening thought.

"Good Morning happy people." Lisbon groaned at the cheerfulness in Alura's voice but Jane just beamed brightly at the girl with the multi-colored hair and went about gathering his things from the backseat. She hadn't noticed his wardrobe choice until now, which was odd considering they'd been together all morning but she blame her brain for not allowing her to think or notice anything besides the awkward way she woke. He looked good out of a suit. The black shirt and jeans suited him well. She really didn't think she'd been staring but the smirk he sent her direction had her avoiding his gaze and a rosy flush rising in her cheeks. A long, long three days.

"We gotta get going. Everyone ready?" Jane glanced at Lisbon, sharing a look. It was one that let her know she could always back out, he seemed to forget that she was here for a reason. The case needed solved and she didn't want him to be alone with two strangers. She answered him with a slight shake of her head and then they both smiled at Anella to let her know they were indeed ready to begin something that could change their lives forever. Alura was already skipping down a path and humming a tune from _The Wizard of Oz_, whilst everyone else simply trudged behind her.

**a/n: I had to get this posted tonight...it was interesting to write because Domi is here and we seem to be having a contest as to who can have the dirtiest mind right now. Next chapter = interesting conversations to pass the time, food and setting up camp. Plus a little talk between our favorite two people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**A/N: Did I tell ya'll how awesome you are? No? Well then, YOU ARE AWESOME! Now that we've cleared that up, I managed to finally update this. Sorry I've been so slow lately but I was on a roll with Melt and now I have 6 ongoing stories because apparently I think I'm Wonder Woman. I don't know why I do this to myself. On that same note, I've also been getting back into sketching....I had forgotten how much I loved being able to take a blank piece of paper and turn it into something. I keep trying to convince myself I should take a crack at drawing Jane and Lisbon but I end up with an evil fairy and a dragon instead....meh. I'll try it again tomorrow. Extra long chapter here. Enjoy...or not I guess if you don't like long chapters.**

With every tree that she passed, Lisbon started to think they were walking in a giant circle. The scenery all looked the same to her and her legs were tired and burning. They'd been at it since sun up and a glance at her watch told her it was getting close to four. Her stomach was rumbling in protest, they hadn't eaten since breakfast and she really wanted that leftover chicken she'd brought. She knew she should just ask to take a break but she couldn't bring herself to form the words and she figured they had a destination to get to or they would have stopped already. If it took three days of wandering to find this cave thing then she assumed they could have made camp anywhere but Anella was leading them towards something. She hoped they made it there soon. Her legs were getting to the point where they felt like jello, that little bathroom break they'd taken hadn't helped much.

Jane stayed by her side step for step while Anella led them in what she really hoped was the right direction. She still wasn't so sure she believed any of this but that's why her gun was resting safely in the small of her back. Well that and they were still after a killer. A holster would have been entirely uncomfortable while hiking and the jeans she was wearing were bad enough. She knew she should've packed shorts but she'd mentally talked her way out of it while swearing that it had nothing to do with the fact that Jane was with her or that her work out shorts weren't quite long enough to be considered shorts at all. She was going shopping after this trip.

Sweat trickled down her back as well as the front of her shirt, it was hot and she was incredibly thirsty. Her muscles were starting to ache, the pack she was carrying probably weighed more than she did but she'd insisted on carrying something. It really wasn't fair that she was the only human out of the bunch. The others didn't even look like this was fazing them a bit and she was about to fall over.

Trekking through the woods with nothing to do besides talk, led to learning a lot of things about the guides leading her and Jane. She learned they were sisters and that Anella was the serious one while Alura tended to be more quirky and fun. Lisbon had always thought the vampire thing meant you were all doom and gloom. Despite Jane's antics and sometimes crazy behavior, she knew he fit the bill on the inside. There were moments she forgot that he'd lost the people closest to him - moments when he'd be joking mercilessly with her or the team but most of the time she still knew in the back of her mind that on the inside he was nothing more than thousands of tiny shards. He was a pile of broken pieces signifying he had once been whole but was no longer anywhere near it. She'd also learned that while Anella was the oldest, she'd once been so by several years. She was eighteen when she'd been bitten and Alura had only been four at the time. It made her curious about the rest of the story but the girls had grown quiet after telling them that little snippet of information. Her guess was that it was a painful memory even now, she knew all about those.

"Have I told you about my pet chicken? No? Well, there was this chicken, named Henry..." Three simultaneous groans filled the air as Alura went off into yet another pointless tale that nobody really cared about. ", he was my friend once upon a time. Little guy followed me everywhere but then he just disappeared. Guess he wasn't my friend after all, he wasn't great company anyway - unlike you guys."

"Sis I'm saying this out of love, just shut up." It wasn't everyday that Lisbon got to see siblings interact and even though she agreed with Anella she couldn't help but smile at the two. "You'd think after a hundred years, you would have more interesting stories than the one about a pet chicken you had when you were five. By the way he didn't disappear, first off he was a she and I ate her, secondly it was you or the chicken. Be glad I chose the chicken."

Jane let out a hearty chuckle when Alura's face resembled one of shock and horror. For being so old, it was hard to imagine them as anything more than what they appeared to be, just a couple of teenage girls. He could tell that the woman walking close to him was having the same problem. It was written all over her face. She wasn't sure she believed anything they said yet and she was still thinking he'd been in her room for a snack. He didn't want to scare her but he was lying when he told that he was only there to wake her. He'd wanted to do more than that but it didn't involve biting her - not unless she was into that kind of thing.

One look at Lisbon and he was suddenly filled with worry. She looked tired and he could tell as soon as she lifted her leg to take another step that they needed to take a break or she'd collapse soon. It had completely slipped his mind that she would need one. He could feel the burn in his muscles but he knew it was worse for a human and he hadn't seen her reach for her water bottle once.

"Uh, ladies how about we take a breather. I'm getting a little hungry." Lisbon glanced at him with thankful eyes and offered him an appreciative grin. He knew she wasn't going to ask to stop even if she needed to. "I'm sure Lisbon would appreciate a break as well."

"We're almost to the river, just a few more minutes. That's where we're camping for the night. Can you hold on that long?" Jane opened his mouth to protest and tell Anella that they needed to stop now but Lisbon didn't give him the chance. She shakily nodded her head and grabbed at the bottle hanging from the side of her pack. He watched her carefully, as she kept taking steps and drinking the cool liquid from the thermos she'd brought. He could tell she was pushing herself, they'd been at this for hours and she hadn't asked to stop - not once. They had taken a tiny breaks here and there - more of a bathroom break than anything else though. It was easy to forget she was only human when she pushed herself like that.

He chose not to contradict her, he chose to leave it alone and continue on to their soon to be camp. He could've fought it, demanded they let her sit for awhile but then she would've been mad at him and he didn't want that. Not on a trip that he knew would already make them tense around each other. There was no way to avoid it either. He could try to kill her and that was enough to have them both on edge. So far he hadn't even thought about harming her in any way but he wasn't sure how this worked. He didn't know if you thought at all before you attacked or if it was just a sporadic thing and yet he couldn't bring himself to walk anywhere but at her side.

"You sure you're okay? We can stop."

"I'm fine Jane, just tired and hungry." Ignoring the looks from their guides, he simply offered her an apologetic smile as she blew furiously at the hair in her face. He didn't know why she didn't just pull it back. Actually he did, she'd have to stop and put down the gear she was carrying - they both knew that wasn't going to happen. He admired her, he really did. Despite the stunts he pulled and the childish teasing, he respected and admired the small woman. He also thought she was quite lovely to look at but he didn't plan on letting her in on that little secret just yet. Even now when she was sweaty and exhausted, she still looked beautiful to him.

As soon as that thought entered his brain an image flew in with it. One of her on the ground, broken and bleeding from a wound at the neck. A bite, his bite. Bruises lining her pale skin and eyes staring up at him as if he'd shattered her heart in the process of stealing her life. It flashed before him as if it were happening and the taste of blood filled his mouth making it seem all the more real. His legs stopped moving, he shook his head to fight the urge boiling inside of him and then he heard her voice. Soft and sweet, breaking through the haze and making him feel torn into pieces. That's what it felt like, the image made him want nothing more than to hurt her but at the same time he didn't want to. It was physically painful for him, it felt like he was being pulled apart and that he had no control over the situation. It was like he wasn't doing it at all, something else was controlling him.

"Jane? Jane, are you alright?" A warm hand touched his arm and the image was gone. The fog in his mind cleared and he could see Lisbon standing in front of him with concern written all across her features. He didn't have the heart to tell her what he'd just seen or that in those few seconds he'd practically wanted to rip her throat out. Now he knew what Anella and Alura had been talking about and if it only got worse he didn't know if he'd be able to control himself. He couldn't trust himself around her now. He had never wanted to harm her in any way before, ever. She had always been the only one he could be around without having to battle those urges. "Jane? Patrick are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah, fine. Sorry, just thinking." She didn't buy it, he could tell but she also didn't call him on the terrible lie. Anella was watching him with a knowing look, and Alura had taken residence right next to Lisbon. They knew what he'd just experienced and they'd been ready to fight him, to protect a woman they didn't even really know. That earned them his complete trust over the situation. If they were willing to keep her safe, then he was grateful to have them around. "We better keep going, I can hear the rushing water."

"Mm, yes. River's right through these trees." Cautiously everyone started walking again, but Anella and her sister stayed at Lisbon's side and made sure Jane was at least a few feet away at all times. Lisbon wanted to fall over, she didn't want to hear that it was right through those trees, considering those ones looked the same as the last hundred or so they'd passed. She wanted to make Jane tell her what had just happened because she knew he was lying. Something had made him go as white as a ghost and she wanted to know what it was.

"Are you okay Agent Lisbon? If we absolutely need to stop we will."

"No, no I'm good. Call me Lisbon or just Teresa, there's no point in putting agent in front of it since we'll be with each other twenty four hours a day. That would just get annoying. Right through these trees?" She knew she was starting to get a little snappy but she couldn't help it. At least she'd be able to sleep, there was no way she'd stay awake past ten with all the exersion.

"Yeah, see the clearing ahead?" Peering through the mess of branches, Lisbon could indeed see a clearing and it was close. Maybe fifty feet.

"Please tell me that's where we're stopping."

"Yes." A smile lit up her face at the thought of camp. Tents, blankets, pillows and food. She was mostly excited about the food and the pillows. It was really all that kept her going and not giving in to the need she felt to drop everything and sit. After they got back from this three day hike, she was going to exercise a lot more than she usually did. Her two mile run was a walk in the park compared to hiking through rather rocky woods for ten hours with three vampires who didn't need breaks.

There were only a few trees left and she'd be standing in the clearing. The rushing water was louder and finally her feet landed her in the small grassy spot they'd spend their night in. Without a word to anyone she dropped the pack from her shoulders and flopped down by an uprooted tree. The water bottle once again found its way into her hand as she gulped at the beverage. It was a good thing she packed a lot of water. The others seemed to know not to say a word. She had to give the women credit for that but Jane followed them when they walked by her and dropped the loads they were carrying on the ground closer to the river. She groaned but forced herself up and dragged her stuff over to them.

Jane grabbed it from her the second she got close enough but he wouldn't look at her. He seemed to focus on anything but her. Call her childish but it actually hurt her feelings. She was busting her ass for him and he wouldn't even look at her. She would have yelled if she'd had the energy and if Anella hadn't shot her a glance that told her what she'd feared in the back of her mind since she saw him stumble to a stop and turn white as a sheet. He'd thought or seen something that terrified him. She wanted to know what it was, part of her figured it was something to do with him wanting to kill her but part of her refused to believe that. She didn't want to think about it but it made sense. It explained why he busied himself with setting up one of the tents instead of talking to her and making sure she fed herself.

Once he was out of earshot, she turned to the two women watching her carefully. They stared as if they weren't sure she was going to make it out of this fiasco alive. Just what she needed, one vampire trying to fight the urge to kill her and two more trying to decide if she would survive or not. Her rumbling stomach and that leftover chicken were now the last things on her mind. Nevertheless, she searched through her bag until she found the food and started picking at it. She felt like the odd one out. Jane was pitching a tent and she was trying to eat.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alura was the only one still with her, Anella had started walking towards Jane. Lisbon assumed she was going to try to help him.

"When all of this is over, as long as you don't hate him then I think he'll be fine."

"I could never...I won't hate him. I understand that it's not his fault."

"Do you?" The question startled her, she wasn't prepared for someone to challenge her answers but the longer she thought about it the more she realized that she just didn't know. She didn't have the right words to make everything better. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

"No, not really but I trust him. I know that he wouldn't ever hurt me, not intentionally so if he does while we're out here then I know it's not really him doing it. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, does to me. Then again Anella swears I lost my mind sixty years ago so who knows." A small smile toyed at her lips as she stared at the pink and purple haired smiling girl next to her. They looked lazy compared to the other two. Here they were just sitting in the grass while Jane and Anella were hard at work, already on the second tent.

* * *

Ignoring the sting of tears, Jane worked harder on the second tent even though it wasn't a hard task at all. He didn't want to hurt Lisbon, he didn't want to think about it and those images and thoughts had been shoved into his head without any warning. Anella had been helping him for over ten minutes but he hadn't spoken yet, he didn't know if he could. He kept stealing glances at the dark haired agent sitting in the grass, munching on her chicken. She was exhausted and it was his fault. He was the one who decided it was a good idea to embark on this journey. She'd come along to catch the killer but he had ulterior motives. He wanted to know if the lagoon they were searching for really held the power to change him back.

"Mr. Jane are you alright?"

"Patrick, just call me Patrick." He knew she wouldn't stay silent forever though he'd hoped to avoid talking about the things he'd seen and felt.

"I know what happened back there, it only gets worse and the only way to keep it from happening more often is to feed. I can finish this one. You're hungry, you'll feel better afterwards and you'll be able to go sit with Teresa." He ignored her words, kept working until she pushed at his shoulders with enough force to make him step back. "Go."

"You'll keep her away from me right?"

"I know not to mess with a determined woman. She'll do as she pleases and unless she's in harms way I won't have it in me to stop her." Jane wanted to yell at Anella, to tell her that she needed to keep Lisbon away but he knew it wouldn't solve anything and he'd seen the way she had been ready to protect her before so he dropped his head and turned back to the heap they'd thrown their packs in. One giant mess of camping supplies.

He still couldn't bring himself to actually look at Lisbon, he knew she was staring at him but even as he got closer he couldn't meet her gaze. He ignored her presence as he sifted through the things all piled together, grabbed a container filled with a red liquid and headed for the trees. She called after him but he pretended not to hear her, it was for the best. He'd talk to her when he was finished, after he'd had some time to think and settle down. He didn't want Lisbon to see him, not like this.

**a/n: So this is pretty much my favorite chapter...so far. I feel so evil because I know what I have planned for this one and I'm just keeping you guys waiting. What can I say, I like to drag out my stories. I know I said there was a talk between Jane and Lisbon in this one but if I would have kept going this would have been about 6000 words, no joke. So they talk in the next chapter...which I've already started. And the killer makes an appearance so to speak. When I update Melt (If you read that one)...you'll get a present too. I'm hoping to update it tomorrow. ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope, not owning any of it...besides Anella and Alura, they are mine.**

**A/N: Okay guys, get ready for the start of some very 'interestingly intense' chapters. Yeah, we kinda started towards that slope in the last chapter but hey just go with it. I seriously think this is my favorite chapter so far...:D Long chapter...it had to be, you'll see why. It just kept growing. **

Stubborn. That was the word Lisbon would use to describe Jane's behavior. She was here to help him and to catch a killer and now he wouldn't talk to her. She wouldn't let him get by with it though. He needed some time and she'd given him a few minutes after he'd walked into the trees. Only a few because she couldn't deal with the awkwardness but she was too exhausted to follow him the second he'd walked away. She had to give her body a little rest. After finishing off her chicken and gulping down some water, she forced herself up with a groan and headed in the same direction Jane had went. She didn't know what state she'd find him in, all she knew was that he was there to feed. She knew what the red liquid was, she wasn't stupid but she couldn't bring herself to turn around.

She walked further into the trees and finally saw him sitting on a giant rock sticking up from the ground. He was drinking greedily from the container, an occasional moan slipping out. She'd never seen anything like it and though she knew she should have been appalled, she couldn't bring herself to be. She was intrigued more than anything. She kept walking closer, intent to join him when he abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. There was a small droplet of blood lingering on the corner of his mouth, dripping down his face and leaving a small trail in it's wake.

He looked wild, fierce and completely sexy. She'd never seen him like that, she figured the shirt and jeans helped with the sexy factor or maybe it was the wild look in his eyes. It was almost as if he was staring through her, into her soul and it sent a shiver down her spine to even think about it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd thought of a man as sexy, usually they were just hot or good looking. Jane had fallen into the good looking category easily after she'd met him but now she wanted to follow him to his tent and forget all about this stupid manhunt. She'd never had that urge before, well she'd never acknowledged it and actually considered doing it. Odd.

The blood was still on his face, she figured he just hadn't noticed and her hands itched to reach out and wipe it away but she controlled them. He watched her curiously, holding what was left of his dinner in his left hand. Away from her. He didn't say anything, he just kept staring at her and it made her uncomfortable. It made her wonder if he was thinking about skipping the rest of dinner and going straight for dessert, meaning her. It wasn't until she positioned herself next to him on the rock that he spoke.

"You're afraid." It was true, she was, but not of him. Her heart was pounding in her chest but not because of him, because of what this place could make him do. She knew if he did try to hurt her, it wasn't really him. He didn't want to, he'd never done anything like that before. "You shouldn't be out here, go back to camp."

"No." Before she could question her actions, she reached up to brush the trail of blood away from his mouth. Something else that should have sent her running back to camp, but she wiped gently with her thumb, staining it red and only serving to smear it into his skin. Something made her want to be closer to him. Something made her want to do this. After the red was gone, she let her fingers brush his cheek for just a second. "Talk to me."

"I," Without finishing, he grabbed her wrist rather roughly and pulled her hand up to his lips. Her heart was really pounding now and she swallowed nervously as his tongue darted out to touch her thumb. She almost sighed in relief when she realized what he was doing but the sensual feel of the moment kept her from expelling the air. In fact she wasn't sure she was breathing. That wild look was still present in his piercing gaze. His eyes cut right through her, intense and slightly darker than usual. She couldn't have moved if she wanted to.

His grip on her wrist tightened, kept tightening and she whimpered in discomfort. He didn't seem to notice, or if he had he simply didn't show it. Her hand was starting to discolor from the lack of blood flow, turning a reddish purple and still he didn't let go. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to follow him after all.

"J-jane, you're hurting me..." She didn't want to say those words to him, but it was really starting to hurt. The pain was making her try to tug her arm away but he was too strong. It was ironic really, she'd never imagined him being strong. He was Jane, slept on the couch and refused to do anything tedious Jane. Then again she'd always read that Vampires had super senses, strength all that kind of stuff. "Patrick please..."

The look in his eyes changed immediately upon hearing his name, from wild to terrified. He let go of her as if she'd shocked him, dropping her hand like a hot potato and scrambling away from her. She flexed her fingers a few times, watching as he started pacing back and forth in front of her. His eyes were downcast, refusing to meet hers and he kept muttering apologies over and over. She didn't want the damn apology. She just wanted him to sit back down. He couldn't do this for the next three days or they'd both go crazy.

"You need to go back to camp Lisbon. I need to finish this." He gestured to the canister still half full in his hand and though she knew that the liquid inside would help keep him from wanting to kill her, she said no. She wasn't going to leave him out here alone when there was a killer lurking about. "I need you to leave."

"No, I'm not going anywhere now finish the damn thing so _we _can get back." It was the shameful expression on his face that made her see why he wanted her to leave. "I don't think any less of you for this Jane. You have to do it to survive, I could never fault you for that. Now will you please drink so we can go? I'm tired."

He didn't fight her this time, simply nodded in defeat and raised the last of his meal up to his lips. Jane never took his eyes off of her, he had to finish what was in the canister or he'd try to hurt her. He knew that's what Anella had said. If he fed, the urge was lessened and if he was hungry then it intensified. He'd have to remember to stay full at all times around her. He didn't want another vision like the one he'd had earlier. He didn't want it to become more than a vision either. It didn't surprise him that she was being so stubborn but it did surprise him that she didn't seem grossed out by any of it. She acted like it was perfectly normal to watch someone drink blood, just an everyday occurrence. She took all of this way better than he would have if the roles had been reversed. He was pretty sure he would have run away screaming like a little girl by now.

No more words were spoken until they were walking back to camp and then Jane couldn't ignore the silence any longer. It wasn't really uncomfortable just not necessary since there was so much to say. Lisbon looked so drained, he could practically feel her exhaustion and for some reason he wanted to wrap an arm around her and pull her close. Maybe it'd be easier for her to walk if he did.

"I uh, I'm really sorry for hurting your wrist. I don't know what came over me." Lisbon didn't say anything for a few seconds. She knew he was, she knew he'd never forgive himself for such a thing but she was slightly shocked when their hands brushed, she liked the closeness. It didn't stop her from slightly flinching, an old habit from back in her teens. Jane acted like he didn't notice but she knew he had. He just repeated the action, this time gently clasping her fingers and raising her hand to inspect it while they stepped into camp.

"S'fine Jane." He stared at the angry purple already starting to form on her skin, the perfect shape of his fingers. "Uh, there's only two tents."

Jane carefully let go of her hand, looking up to confirm what she'd just told him. It was true, there were two tents, one bigger than the other and two smiling vampires standing in front of them. Alura had her hands clasped behind her back, rocking back and forth and looking extremely proud of herself for something. Jane wasn't sure that she was completely there in the head.

"We only brought two tents, one for all us women and one for you, Patrick. Hope that's okay. We thought it'd be easier to protect Teresa that way." There was a slight pause at Anella's words, as she tossed her hair up into a pony tail. Jane thought it was probably a good idea for Lisbon to stay with them, she'd stay safe that way.

"I'm going to bed."

"Lisbon, it's not even dark out and uh no offense or anything but shouldn't you maybe bathe first." Anella and Alura let their jaws drop when they say the look on Lisbon's face. They did not envy Patrick Jane at this moment.

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Uh, no, well yes but heightened sense of smell and all. No offense." The two women burst out laughing when Lisbon punched him in the arm before muttering about helping him and this being the thanks she got.

* * *

To say that Lisbon felt extremely awkward would be an understatement. She was in the woods, naked. Who wouldn't feel awkward about that? She was far enough down stream from camp that no one could see her but it was still strange. She was used to the privacy of her own bathroom. Her clothes hung on a nearby tree branch while the ones she'd just stepped out of lay on the ground, along with a towel she planned to use to dry off. She couldn't believe Jane had told her she smelled, well she actually could but she didn't think he'd say it in front of everyone. The nerve of that man sometimes. She just wanted to strangle him, even more so now. Cautiously testing the water with her foot, she shuddered at the cold sensation. Great, just what she'd wanted, a cold bath. A freezing cold bath. Taking a deep breath in preparation she waded out into a deeper area, gasping the whole time. Tomorrow was Jane's turn, she would force him into this river if she had too but he was gonna pay for this.

Anella had let her use her shampoo and soaps, they were apparently made from all natural materials with no chemicals added. According to the wise woman, it wouldn't hurt the little fish. Lisbon actually didn't remember all the details, she'd been too busy glaring at Jane. It wasn't as if he smelled like a bed of roses either. They'd been hiking all day, they were all smelling a little interesting at this point but of course it was worse for her.

One very deep breath and she submerged herself completely in the water before surfacing again to lather shampoo into her hair. She was going to shoot Jane, either that or hold him hostage in his tent and...whoa, where were these thoughts coming from? Her eyes widened slightly as the image of him and her in his tent filled her head. She'd never actually visualized anything like this before, but she saw it as if it were happening right in front of her and then it was gone.

To clear her mind about the strangeness of what had just happened, she ducked under the water again to rinse the soap from her hair. At least it didn't feel as cold anymore. She continued to scrub herself clean, enjoying the earthy scent lingering all around her mixed with the floral scent of the products Anella had given her. She started humming a little tune completely oblivious to the fact that she was being watched until a twig snapped.

Her eyes flew open upon hearing the sound, searching around until her gaze landed on a large stretch of bushes lining the bank. She could see someone lurking through the mess of leaves and branches but she couldn't tell who.

"Jane? I swear I will shoot you." The figure moved, revealing black and purple cloth. Jane hadn't been wearing purple. Now she was a little scared, she wanted her gun but it was lying with her clothes. Nobody had been wearing purple. "Who's there?"

She didn't know why she expected an answer, but she didn't get one. Instead there was another movement, as the person stood to reveal themselves. A man, tall and rather creepy looking in her book. He smiled and waved making her even more uneasy than before. It was similar to some of the smiles she'd received from killers and such. There was a flash of fangs as she slowly stepped closer to the land, covering her chest in the process. She didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. She was a trained CBI agent but she did not know how to handle a vampire. Jane was different, he was sweet. This man didn't look so sweet. Dark hair and almost black eyes, her body shivered and this time it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. Her gut told her this was the man they were trying to find. He was the killer they were after and she still wasn't close to her gun. She didn't even know if bullets would stop him but it was better than nothing.

She kept inching her way over to the pile of clothes, covering herself as best as she could. She never took her eyes off of the man, she even considered yelling for help but she didn't. They wouldn't have gotten there in time anyway because in just a matter of seconds he was directly in front of her. She hadn't even seen him move, he was just there. Lisbon never let her guard down, never showed him she was terrified. He reached out to caress her cheek and she took a swing at him but he dodged easily and grabbed her already achy wrist.

"I'll come back for you, feisty thing." Those were the only words she heard him speak, his voice was low and hoarse and then he was gone. That couldn't really happen, at least that's what she'd believed until that exact second. As cautiously as possible she climbed out of the water, half assed dried herself and threw on her clean sleep wear. She left her stuff lying on the ground as she took off. Her heart was still pounding, and with gun in hand, she sprinted back to the camp and ignored the burning in her legs. Stumbling over a fallen limb next to the tents, she crashed right into Jane's chest.

"Whoa, Lisbon are you okay?" She was slightly shaken, gun still in hand but she felt a little safer with Jane's hands grasping her waist. It was rather odd to feel safe with him, usually she was saving his ass. She had the gun, yet at that precise moment it felt good to be back with him. It was a foreign feeling to rely on someone else. "Hey, Teresa you alright?"

"I think I found the man we're hunting." Still slightly fidgety from the experience, she whipped her head around every direction to make sure he hadn't followed. Jane moved his hands from her waist up to her shoulders, then to her cheeks to make her look at him. She gripped his shirt in her hands not really noticing that this had her gun pointing at Jane's chin. Knuckles turning white and chest heaving, she let herself slump into him. "I-I left my stuff...he was watching me. I thought he was going to chase me."

"Can you uh, please get the gun out of my face Lisbon?" She blushed lightly upon realizing that she was technically holding him at gunpoint. Lowering the weapon, she tucked it in the waistband of her pants and pushed her dripping wet hair behind her ear. "He was after you?"

"I don't know. He was there, he waved and smiled then he was gone. He was just gone." Jane let his hands caress her neck as she sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how scared she'd been, normally she could hide it. Then again, she had no idea what to do when up against something supernatural so maybe she had a right to be afraid. She was vaguely aware of their camping companions coming to see what was going on, as she gave in to the urge to bury her face in Jane's chest. She didn't tell him about how fast the man had moved or that he'd touched her with his creepy hands. She didn't mention the vanishing act or the words that were now bouncing around in her head.

"Anella, Alura, we're gonna need to be on watch through the night. We'll work in shifts. This guy went after Lisbon." The plans had just been changed, and all Jane could bring himself to do was wrap his arms around the frightened woman's waist and pull her closer. Something had happened that she wasn't telling him. He could tell just by her behavior. He could feel her heart beating, just as he'd felt her pulse when he'd hurt her wrist. The wrist that was now bruised because of him. At least for the time being he was full, and he didn't feel any urge to cause her harm. He felt the need to protect her, to keep her safe because her gun wouldn't save her out here.

"I'll take first shift, Alura can take second and if either of us need assistance we'll call for you. We'll go rummage up the weapons we brought now. I figured we needed a sure way to kill him." He simply nodded and nuzzled his face into Lisbon's dark locks. He ignored the fact that they were wet, that even her skin seemed a little damp and whispered a simple 'you're safe' into her ear.

There was no doubt in his mind that Lisbon could take care of herself, he'd seen her tackle men three times her size but this wasn't a man. This was a monster and she wouldn't be able to stop him if he got ahold of her. Jane couldn't let that happen so he didn't protest Anella's plans. He would lend a hand if he had to, but he trusted her judgement. He would rather watch over Lisbon anyway, though he wouldn't hesitate to fight for her. This was not going the way he'd hoped, now he had to worry about two people trying to hurt her and one of them was himself.

Lisbon slowly pulled away from him, a rosy pink dusting across her cheeks standing out against her pale skin. She offered him a shy smile and stepped out of his embrace. It was slightly embarrassing for her, he knew. She wasn't the type to show vulnerability or weakness but she also wasn't used to dealing with the supernatural. Jane knew something else had taken place.

"I don't want to stay in a tent with them, Jane. They're strangers to me, I want to stay with you."

"Lisbon you need protection from me too, remember?"

"No I don't. Stop saying stuff like that." He groaned at her stubborn behavior but did nothing to stop her from grabbing a sleeping bag from the pile and disappearing into the smaller tent that she knew was his. This was going to be a long night and whether she knew it or not, he was going to get her to tell him what happened that had her so worked up. First he was going to ask Alura if she'd go find Lisbon's clothes that she'd left in her haste to get back to camp.

**a/n: Everyone of my anonymous reviewers deserves a thanks too, so thank you guys. Little preview of upcoming Jane/Lisbon sharing a tent.  
_"Stop staring and go to sleep or I will seriously shoot you."  
"It wouldn't kill me."  
"That only makes it all the more tempting."_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Considering this is AU and Jane's a vampire, I think it's safe to say I'm merely borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and fully intend on returning them when I am finished. I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I'm on a roll today, though I haven't been to bed yet, ha. You know how some people sleep when they are sick? Yeah that's not me and any medication that is supposed to make you drowsy does the opposite to me. So here is a new chapter of Temptation for you, I thought you guys needed it. I seriously love writing this one.**

The trees grew more sinister looking as the sky started to darken, Jane was more than a little worried about Lisbon. She'd excused herself to his tent and he hadn't seen her since. He knew she was exhausted but he was still worried. Though there was about fifteen to twenty minutes he'd been gone, she could have come out during that time span. He'd been the second to claim a bath in the river, kind of hoping to see the man who had scared his Lisbon. No such luck, he was long gone but Jane had still kept a watchful eye out until he was back at the camp helping with the fire. He collected the wood from a pile near by while Anella explained to him a few more interesting little details about the place they were searching for. She'd found it before, he knew she'd been lying that day when she'd told him she'd been searching for it for years but sadly she'd never been lucky enough to be changed back into a human. Apparently it wouldn't work for just anyone with any circumstances.

She was trying to find the right combination, and though Jane was excited by the thought of being a man once again, he wasn't going to get his hopes up. According to Anella, she'd only made it into the cave with a human twice. All the other times she'd ended up being powerless to stop herself from harming the person with her. He had pretended not to notice the tear that fell when she recalled her weakness.

The fire was built, raging bright and no doubt drawing attention to their camp but the man Lisbon had run into probably already knew exactly where they were. No point in trying to hide now. Lisbon. Jane had to make sure she was alright. Grabbing the handful of clothes that Alura had found by the river bank, he headed for the tent closest to the water. The smaller one he'd be calling home for the next two nights, or three. He wasn't sure. The one he was going to have to share with...oh god, he hadn't really thought about it until now. He'd only thought of protecting her but now that he actually had the time to think it through, he realized they'd be sleeping right next to each other. He never should have agreed to this, though he technically hadn't. She just hadn't given him a choice.

Quietly, he unzipped the tent with one hand and stepped in before zipping it back up. He took note that she must have been out and about at some point since her bag was now sitting right next to his in the far left corner. He left her clothes lying on top before turning back to face the form on the ground. The only source of light was coming from a small lantern that cast more shadows than anything but at least he wouldn't stumble over things. It was was rather warm in the medium amount of space, though it was actually welcome after the cold bath he'd just taken. He really felt sorry for pestering Lisbon into doing the same.

If he'd kept his mouth shut, she wouldn't have almost froze in the water or come running back to camp scared to death. So she had smelled a little, it wasn't like he couldn't have dealt with it until morning. He wanted her to stay safe out in these woods; to stay alive. He had to keep her alive or he would lose his mind for good.

"Lisbon?" She was sprawled out on her stomach and using the sleeping bag as a mattress. Even with the small amount of light he could see that she had her pants rolled up to her thighs and her face buried in her arms. He couldn't tell whether she was already asleep or not. In fact that only thing he could tell from this view was that her pajama pants were clingy and that her hair was drying in soft waves that his fingers itched to touch. "Teresa, you awake?"

"Mphyeah." The muffled half moan, half answer had him smiling and dropping down on his knees beside her. She didn't move. She didn't bother sitting up or rolling or even lifting her head.

"Are you okay?"

"M'fine. Tired. Hot. Tired." It would have been easy to tease her, but he wasn't going to - not until he got her to confess that something had happened to her. He would figure it out, he just needed some time and luckily they had all the time in the world for the next three days. It wasn't like Lisbon to hide away in a tent when there was work to be done.

"Well if you're already hot maybe you should take another dip in the..."

"No!" He chuckled and watched as she squirmed uncomfortably against the slick side of the sleeping bag. It was a little interesting to him that they were using such heavy material in this weather but Anella had explained it away saying it was for the cushioning more than anything and that there were sheets if it became too unbearable. Lisbon had already balled the sheets up and tossed them aside. A ragged sigh, her back rising and falling with the aggravated noise. "What Jane?"

"What really happened to you?"

"I told you, the creep was watching me and then he was gone." Her tone was defiant, to the point and punctuated by a yawn. His next approach didn't even require thought, it just came naturally to brush his hand over her back in soothing strokes while the other moved her hair away from her face. He felt her quick intake of breath as she tensed but that didn't stop him.

"I want to keep you safe and I can't when I don't know why you were so scared."

Whether it was the gentle touch or the softness of the spoken words that snapped Lisbon's control, she wasn't sure but in just a matter of seconds she was forcing herself into a sitting position. She ignored the ache in her back and turned to face Jane with a somewhat annoyed look. She really just wanted to sleep, though she hadn't quite managed it yet. Her thoughts had been racing, and she hadn't accomplished wrangling them in.

"When did this trip become all about how fragile you think I am?"

"I don't think that. I know you're a strong woman and I admire that Lisbon but it's a little hard for me when I know that I could kill you." There was a flash of uncertainty in his eyes as she threw her hands up in the air.

"And so could a falling tree. I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine so please leave it alone." Lisbon knew that getting angry with him wasn't fair. He was just worried and he had a right to be. The man had threatened her but she didn't want Jane to know that. It would only make things worse and she was fine. She'd been a little - okay a lot - shaken up and scared but being in his tent made her feel safer and if she was completely honest with herself she was now more pissed off than anything for letting some Dracula reject get under her skin.

If she were to judge by Jane's sudden silence, she'd say that she got through to him and then he did something that broke her heart. He simply nodded and turned to stare at the wall of the tent. It was one thing to keep something from him while he tried to pester it out of her but when he just gave in, she knew she had to tell him. She didn't want him worrying anymore than he already was but the defeated look on his face made everything so difficult to hide.

"He said he'd come back for me." His gaze snapped back to meet hers and she decided that it was a good thing she still kept the part about the creep touching her to herself. Offering him a smile, she tugged the legs of her pants further up her thighs and then brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm kinda hoping he does so we can kick his ass."

It was said in hopes to lighten the mood and when Jane smiled brightly at her, she knew it had done the trick. It was the first real smile she'd seen all day and her heart was bursting with pride for being the one to cause it. The dim lighting in the tent cast shadows across everything, giving it a more romantic feel and she found herself wanting nothing more than to lean in and press her lips to his but she held back. Forcing herself to put some distance between them, she let herself fall back on the makeshift bed rubbing at her achy wrist.

The man next to her really was a lot stronger than she'd ever originally thought. Although it hadn't helped that her little friend, the Dracula wannabe, had grabbed the same wrist with a grip much more painful than Jane's had been. A tired sigh fell from her lips when warm fingers wrapped around her hand and brushed against the damaged skin. She'd been hoping they were passed him feeling guilty about hurting her. Opening her mouth to form the familiar words, only to quickly close it again when she felt something foreign. Jane was kissing the inside of her wrist. Warm lips astoundingly easing the ache, or maybe she just didn't care enough at the moment to notice it still hurt.

She'd been trying to run away from thoughts of giving in to her impulses but he wasn't exactly helping any with all the soft touches. His name left her lips on a sigh, causing him to look down and meet her half lidded gaze. As soon as his darkened eyes locked onto hers, he was scrambling back away from her and practically clawing his way out of the tent. She let him go, slightly confused and dazed by what had just taken place. That had not been a friendly little peck - a kiss to make it feel better. That was by far the most intimate gesture she'd ever received.

Fighting with her pant legs one last time, Lisbon finally just pulled them off and set to work on fixing them. They were her favorite but they were about to become shorts. She had to hurry, she didn't know when Jane would be back and she wanted to be fully clothed when he was. Things were already getting awkward, she didn't want to make it worse. So when he did decide to come back she'd pretend as though nothing had happened, well if she was still awake.

* * *

Jane had needed fresh air, that's why he'd just run out of his tent as if some wild animal had been chasing him. The fluttering pulse that he'd felt against his lips had his canines lengthening and thirsting for what lay just beneath the surface of her smooth skin. Seeing the look in Lisbon's eyes - completely trusting and lust filled - was the only thing that kept him from losing it. His stomach wasn't empty but he knew he needed to feed again. A few sips and he should be good through the night, though he'd probably keep some close by just in case.

He really wished she would have just shared the tent with Anella and Alura but no, she had to make this hard on him. It was bad enough that he had to constantly fight his urge to be near her but now he had to fight the urge to kill her too. It was one thing to want to kiss her, seeing as he'd been wanting that for awhile but to see that she'd wanted it too was completely enthralling. It seemed forbidden and that's why he was pacing beside the fire and running a hand through his hair.

He couldn't be sure whether it was Lisbon that really wanted it or whether it was a product of what they were searching for. He remembered one of the ladies mentioning that Lisbon would want to be closer to him as his thirst for her grew. It was a deadly combination and he had no idea how to tell when Lisbon was Lisbon or when she was an alternate version who was being controlled by something strange.

_"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, There they are..." _Startled by the singing interruption, Jane looked up to see a small figure highlighted by the flame. Multi-colored hair was the next thing he saw as Alura stepped into the light.

"I thought Anella was taking first shift?"

"Yes."

"But she's not here."

"She's bathing, when she gets back she'll take over. How's Teresa?" A loaded question that he wasn't quite sure how to answer would be the one the interesting woman chose.

"Uh, okay I guess. I have a quick question, as it becomes more difficult for me to be around her, will she try to..." Jane wasn't sure how to finish, he didn't want to ask if she'd try to seduce him, that wasn't exactly what he was searching for.

"Be around you more? Yes, she'll feel the need to follow you places, stay close to your side and stuff like that."

"What about something more...romantic?" A flush rose in his cheek at advertising what's been happening with them. Lisbon would murder him if she found out. He hoped she couldn't hear the conversation.

"It differs person to person I suppose." Jane grumbled slightly when Alura went back to singing though this time it was a rendition of 'If You're Happy and You Know It'. He wasn't happy and he didn't want to clap his hands either. He settled for stalking back to the tent, with more questions than answers. He needed a snack.

As he stepped back into the small space, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't sure he could make it in such close sleeping quarters. A foot between them wasn't going to be enough if he had the sudden urge to have her for dinner. He was going to end up losing sleep over this, he knew he'd lie awake worrying about it but then he saw her. She was curled up on her side this time, and he smiled a boyish grin when he noticed her pants. What was left of them anyway but at least it looked like she'd done her best to keep them from being too revealing.

She was too hot, he knew but he didn't know how to help and it seemed as though she'd already thought of everything. Her hair was pulled back, sleeves rolled all the way up to her shoulders and she'd cut her pants off into shorts. There wasn't anything he could really do. The night air was cooling the place down anyway so it was just a matter of time.

Though her eyes were closed, he knew she wasn't asleep yet. Still he made a decision that could be potentially uncomfortable for both of them, without even asking, he simply stripped down to his boxers. Lisbon's eyes never opened as he grabbed a thermos from his bag. Normal enough except for the contents it held. It still bothered him to have to drink blood, he hated the thought of it and it was worse now that the woman he cared about had seen him do it. Although it made is easier to lift it to his lips this time around, knowing that she didn't hate him or think he was disgusting. He allowed himself a few gulps before setting it down next to his makeshift pillow and lying back against the sleeping bag.

Even with the space he could feel Lisbon next to him and when he mimicked her position to watch her, she shifted uncomfortably. She knew she was being watched and he enjoyed seeing her face scrunch in confusion before settling into a smirk as her eyes opened in a tired fashion.

"Stop staring and go to sleep or I will seriously shoot you."

"It wouldn't kill me."

"That only makes it all the more tempting." Teasing he could handle, teasing meant she was herself and that things between them would be fine. "Get rid of the light, would ya?"

Jane knew what she was thinking, she thought that if it was dark then he wouldn't stare but she was wrong. He'd let her believe her little fantasy and did as she asked before turning back to watch her through the dark. If he shifted closer it would be easier to see her but he didn't. He wanted the space there just in case.

"Night, Patrick."

"Night." She'd been using his first name more often and though he enjoyed the way it rolled right off her tongue, he was curious as to why. Her soft sigh filled the air as she kept moving around. The rustling of the fabric was enough to keep them both awake. She tossed, she turned and then she'd be still for a few minutes before repeating the process. He knew she'd been exhausted, he had no idea what was keeping her from drifting off to sleep.

Minutes turned into twenty and then thirty. Every one of them punctuated by a sigh, groan or fabric brushing against fabric. Jane had closed his eyes, rolled to his back and even deepened his breaths hoping that she'd be more at ease once she thought he was sleeping but that wasn't working either. It took him a few more seconds to figure it out but when she shifted closer to him, he realized she was still slightly afraid something might happen. Her body was trying to stay awake to protect itself if need be.

He wasn't sure if she was scared he might do something or if their killer might come back, until a warm hand landed on his stomach and the other carefully moved his arm out a little. It wasn't him she was afraid of. The fingers slid across his abs followed the warmth of her body pressing into his side. She was only doing this because she thought he was already asleep and as much as he wanted to pull her closer, he couldn't or she'd freak. He knew by the hesitation radiating off of her that this wasn't her trying to get closer to him because of some unknown power. This was just her trying to seek some kind of reassurance and he wasn't going to stop her.

He was suddenly grateful that he'd decided to feed before laying down, otherwise there was no telling how he would have reacted to her scooting closer. He'd wanted to keep distance between them but he wouldn't push her away. He couldn't do that and as her head cautiously came to rest against his chest, he felt her relax as if she realized he wasn't going to jump up and shove her off. She'd be asleep within seconds and they'd have to deal with this change of position in the morning. Like all the rest of their tension filled problems, it would have to wait.

**a/n: Next on the updating list is Family Revelations. :D **

**Overview of next chapter: Day two brings rain, waiting and an overly bubbly Alura who doesn't let the weather dampen her spirits as she tries to raise everyone elses. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Me? Own The Mentalist? Nah.**

**A/N: I seriously can't believe we're only on day two in this story, I'm sure as hell taking my own sweet time. Meh. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews and alerts this. I really appreciate it. Is anyone else having an issue with Fanfic? I'm not getting any alerts whatsoever. Story or review wise. Anyway enjoy the new chapter everybody. **

**This chapter is for new reader, Chiisana Minako. :D**

**Warning: Some _slightly _steamy moments. *blushes***

It wasn't the light of the sun's rays that woke Jane, it was the fact that something was tickling his nose and that there were no rays from the sun. Instead there was the soft sound of rain pelting against the canvas making him feel like he was still tired though he knew that wasn't possible. He opened his eyes, taking a few seconds to adjust to the lighting before noticing that he saw the left side of the tent instead of the top and the thing tickling his nose was Lisbon's hair. They were closer than they'd been when Jane had finally given in to the pull of sleep. She'd only been resting her head on his chest then but now they were on their sides, pressed flush against one another with their faces touching. His cheek was against her forehead causing her bangs to tickle his nose. He didn't move.

It felt so different to have her in his arms, legs tangled together. It was nice, he'd forgotten how good it felt to have a warm and soft female form melded to his body. It'd been a long time, eight years as of tomorrow. He still missed his family but the hurt wasn't as strong as it used to be. He was still hunting Red John, still planning the beasts demise but he found there were other important things in the world and one of those things was sleeping next to him.

Knowing it was Lisbon that nuzzled further into him, made it all the more intense. Things between them were not the same as they'd been a few days ago and he didn't want to go back. He still didn't know if some of the things she was doing was because she wanted to or because some higher power was controlling her. He just couldn't tell.

Carefully shifting, he stretched one of his legs and dipped his head lower to bring his nose to her forehead and out of the way of her pesky bangs. He couldn't stay much longer, or he'd end up hungry but he wanted to savor this. With a light touch he let his hand brush over thigh. He liked how soft her skin was beneath his fingertips and how she tried to scoot closer. There was a gentle sigh and then he felt her stiffen as she slowly woke.

Taking in the last few seconds he had to hold her so close, he pressed a kiss to her nose and then prepared himself for her reaction. He watched as she leaned back to see his face but stayed pressed against him. Something he hadn't expected. Her green eyes were barely open, fluttering shut and then forced open again. It was then that she fully tensed in his arms and a blush crept into her cheeks. Her mouth opened then closed, her brow scrunching in frustration.

"Morning." The least he could do was help out a little. The color tinging her cheeks turned from a light pink to a bright red when he offered her a sleepy smile. So much for helping, she just kept staring at him, blushing and seemingly unable to move away. Right, her urge to be near him was probably taking effect and he knew that she would hate it if she were actually aware of what she was doing.

He was about to be the good guy and pull away but then she shocked him, done something completely unexpected. With a few shaky breaths and a nervous glance around the tent, she closed what little gap there was between them. Her lips touched his softly at first, just a quick brush. Testing the waters and then she was adding more pressure, reveling in the feel of his arms around her, body nestled tightly against her own, and mouth reciprocating her actions. He knew exactly what she was feeling but he knew he shouldn't have been encouraging her, shouldn't have been kissing her back but he couldn't push her away.

He didn't know if this was his Lisbon or if this was one of the effects from searching for the supposed mystical cave. He didn't really want to find out but at the same time he needed to. He didn't want to take advantage of her but that's what he was doing. Soft, she was unbelievably soft beneath his now wandering hands. One hand trailing up her thigh, her shorts bunched under his fingers as he continued up over her hip. Lips were locked in a more heated manner, teeth nipping and tongues tasting but he still couldn't push her away. He needed to, he could feel a hunger burning low but he couldn't give in. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, feel the blood pumping through her veins and he realized how dangerous this could be.

His brain was screaming at him to stop, to stop her but his body wasn't listening. He shifted his weight to pin her to the ground, tugging at the hem of her shirt the entire time. He needed to stop himself, he needed to feed. Why couldn't he stop? Tearing his mouth away from hers, he peppered open mouth kisses down her neck, feeling her pulse flutter beneath his lips. Warm, she was so warm and she smelled so sweet, so Lisbon. He felt the pull in his stomach, the one that always alerted him to the fact that he needed blood, it wasn't the same as a growling stomach. It was a tug, a flex. Hard to explain but very unique and he was so used to only feeling it once a week but now it was every couple of hours.

He heard her sigh, felt her hands tug at his hair, his shoulders, anywhere she could touch and though he was trying - screaming at his muscles - he couldn't make them move. He couldn't stop, he wished she'd do it for him but she didn't. She pulled him closer and when he felt the familiar tug in his stomach for the second time, he growled against her neck. No, he couldn't do this, he couldn't. No, he didn't want to hurt her, he needed to move. He needed to get away and he needed to do it immediately but his limbs still wouldn't let him go anywhere. It was as if he were trapped - stuck knowing what was about to happen, not wanting it to happen and not being able to do a thing to stop it. His teeth lengthened against her skin, lightly scraping and causing her to whimper in discomfort. When his name tumbled from her lips, sounding desperate and almost scared, he managed to pull away enough to face her. There was something in her voice, it had to be the voice. The first time he'd pictured what he could do and felt the urge to carry it out, her voice had pulled him back. Now when he was aching to taste her though hating himself for even trying, her voice pulled him back.

"You need to go...hurry."

Another low growl escaped as he fought against his inner demon. His body was betraying him, making him do things he didn't want to do and he was trying to fight it, control himself. The look in her eyes told him that she was afraid and yet she was still holding him close, probably waging a war of her own. Her head tilted to the side, exposing the smooth column of her neck, this wasn't Lisbon and yet he was powerless to stop himself from leaning in.

"D-don't hurt me."

That was Lisbon, and she was definitely in the same situation as he was. Her body was pulling him closer, giving in, but she didn't want to. It was enough. With every last shred of control he had left, tips of his fangs already pressing into her skin, he forced himself to roll away from her. It physically hurt him to do so, felt as though there was a weight crushing at his bones and setting him on fire but he did it. Scrambling away and letting the pain show on his face, he sifted through his pack and tossed clothes every which way. He looked crazy, he knew he did and he knew she was still watching him. She hadn't moved.

When he reached the cooler in the bottom that held his supply, there was a voice catching his attention and then the sound of the tent's zipper being undone. He ignored it and furiously grabbed at a thermos. It matched the one he'd drained when he woke just a couple hours after falling asleep the night before, he'd thought he could keep himself full enough that he would be able to share the tent with her.

"Oh my god, Teresa you're bleeding." Anella's voice tore him away from what he was doing, lightly touching his tongue to his canines he realized he must have broken the skin. He was right though, she was sweet. He forced himself to gulp down what he was holding in his hand. It wasn't near as tasty but he had to, if he didn't he'd lunge for her. He could feel his body trying to make him do just that. "Come on, you need to come with us."

"No, no I want to stay." He watched as Anella tried to help her up from the pallet but Lisbon wouldn't have it. She moved then, sitting up and exposing the tiny wounds on her neck. He hadn't bitten into her, but there were scratches from where he'd scraped his teeth against her skin and tiny holes at the ends from where he had almost lost all of his control. Anella was right, she was bleeding. Barely but it still made him sick. He'd done that.

The guilt grew with ever second passing, every swallow as the urge and pain coursing through him finally eased. He had known sharing a tent with her would be a bad idea and he'd been right. He couldn't risk it again. She couldn't stay another night.

* * *

To say things grew awkward would be an understatement. The biggest of the century. It was tense around camp, well for everyone except Alura who seemed to think it was a good idea to dance in the rain. Jane however, stood rooted next to what used to be the campfire, letting the rain soak his clothes while Lisbon sat in Anella and Alura's tent picking at her dry cereal. The flap was unzipped and she was sitting directly in the open space, just back far enough that the droplets of water weren't hitting her. She was staring at him and he was staring at her. They hadn't spoken but the looks said it all. She was mad at him, not for almost sinking his teeth into her neck but for making her move her things to the other tent. She hadn't put up a real fight at the time but she thought it was stupid. She didn't want to stay with Anella and Alura, no offense to them or anything but she wanted to be with him.

She wasn't delirious, she wasn't being controlled by some stupid thing but he'd insisted it was too dangerous. If he thought so then what she planned to do tonight would be ten times worse. She'd known what she was doing when she'd kissed him, it wasn't until he started gripping her too tightly that she'd lost the ability to move. It was weird and she didn't like feeling so helpless but she just couldn't make herself move away.

Her neck was stinging but it wasn't anything serious and though she'd been scared, she had known that she could get through to him. He wasn't Jane when he was like that, wasn't the man she cared about. He was something else and she'd seen him waging the internal battle, his eyes had given it away. She'd seen the agony on his face when he'd scrambled away. That was something that terrified her more than the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't been able to control himself. She didn't like seeing him like that.

Another cheerio finally made its way up to her lips as Anella plopped down next to her. She didn't really feel like company, well anyone besides Jane and she didn't want to talk but if she had to then she would. She didn't want to seem rude so she offered the woman a smile.

"Are you feeling alright? You haven't eaten hardly anything."

"Yeah, M'fine just not really hungry." Looking away from the piercing gray eyes, she turned back to watch Jane watch her. It was their thing for today it seemed. "I don't understand any of this."

"It's a lot to handle." A scoff fell from her mouth before she could stop it and Anella just laughed softly. "I'll tell you a story so that you might understand where Patrick's coming from. I've been to the cave twice before. It's beautiful but I'd been trying to get there for years before I ever made it. Every time I'd bring someone I cared for, family or friends and I always ended up betraying them. Hurting them. I could control myself just enough to let them get away but only because the pain from fighting the demon within is almost excruciating. It hurts to move and if you stop fighting it goes away but then you kill the one you're with and you can never be human again."

"I, I just don't want him to treat me like this. I want to be there for him."

"He's an interesting character. Most, even me, though I do care about the ones I bring on this journey I always have one thing that keeps me going and that's the thought of becoming human once again but Patrick, he acts like he could care less about that." Lisbon took it all in, letting Anella's words soak into her brain. She wasn't sure what she was trying to say but when she watched Alura walk over to Jane she wondered if this was a scheme to get them talking again. If so, she had be thankful for sneaky women over a hundred. "You two are a truly unique combination. He has more control than I've ever witnessed."

"You've been to the cave? How come you're still..."

"It's not a guaranteed thing. You have to have the right combination of things, the right emotions between you and the person you bring. Say you're in my shoes and you bring who you thought was your best friend. If that friend doesn't really care about you then it's not gonna work. The whole mystical element revolves around bonds you've formed, showing that you're worth another chance."

"Do you realize how crazy all of this sounds?" Infectious laughter spilled from Anella's lungs and Lisbon found herself joining in despite the gloom mood of the morning. Maybe it wasn't all a lost cause.

Jane was watching, staring rather stalker like as Anella and Lisbon spoke softly but he couldn't help it. He'd been keeping an eye on her all morning just to make sure he hadn't really hurt her. A bruised wrist was one thing but this was something else entirely. He had to be more careful around her, he couldn't let these things happen again. It was time to make sure he stayed as far away as necessary.

"Mornin' lovely." He almost groaned, almost when he heard the bubbly over enthusiastic voice fill his ears. Of course the rain wasn't bothering her a bit, then again he was still standing in it too but at least he hadn't been dancing. "Do you want to dance too?"

"No thanks Alura, I'm fine."

"Oh come on grumpy, it's fun. Great way to improve your mood."

"No. I don't want to dance." His words were a little harsher than he'd intended but he was still trying to wrap his head around everything that was happening. He didn't have time to dance in the rain like a loon. "Sorry, I just don't feel like like goofing off."

"Understandable I suppose though I must say I think it would do you some good. Loosen those tense muscles, relax the frown lines that I'm starting to think are permanent...."

"Does anything put a damper your mood?"

"Mm, no not really. I like being happy, why would I let something make me sad?" Jane couldn't help but stare as Alura simply cocked her head to the side, wide silver eyes. She reminded him of a child. One young enough to still believe in the simple things and that hadn't been exposed to the evils of the world.

"Because you can't control your emotions like that. If something bad happens you automatically feel saddened."

"Yes but I can still dance in the rain which makes me happy." She smiled brightly at him and offered her hand, another invitation to dance. She was the only one who was bubbly enough to attempt something like this with him at the moment. And with a roll of his eyes and one last lingering shared stare with Lisbon, he accepted. What did he have to lose?

"I think Anella's right - you have lost your mind."

"Or maybe it is all of you who have lost your minds and I still have mine." It was an interesting logic, he had to admit that. "Okay now put your arms up like this."

He didn't realize you had to dance in the rain a certain way, a very ridiculous way. He almost backed out when she raised her hands in the air as if she were riding a roller coaster. Something told him this wasn't going to be a very graceful dance but he found himself following orders.

"Good, now sway back and forth and let your arms have a mind of their own." She really was insane. He was positive now, and yet again he listened. It wasn't so bad and when he heard Lisbon's laughter coming from the tent, he decided humiliation was worth it. He didn't want her to be mad at him, he wanted her to be okay with staying at a safe distance. It wasn't too much to ask was it? He didn't know for sure, all he knew was he looked like a little kid dancing in the rain and Lisbon was laughing.

**a/n: Next up: The sun is back, just in time to set and with it comes a very determined Lisbon and another visit from our oh so friendly creepy killer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Late update...SORRY! I'm working on getting back on track here. Blame the evil plot bunnies who decided that they'd attack and torture me with ideas for new stories. That being said I have something new I'm working on already but I won't be posting it until after I finish this story and Easy Way Out. This chapter wasn't supposed to be ALL Jane/Lisbon but it ended up that way.**

The rain had ended, clouds had disappeared bringing the sun out just in time to set for the evening. There was still a heavy tension lingering, even the bright orange glow couldn't make that go away. Lisbon was still mad and Jane was still sulking. He didn't understand why she was so angry about switching tents, he was trying to keep her alive. She hadn't spoken to him at all, though she'd enjoyed watching him attempt to mimic Alura's rain dance. He hadn't spoken to her either. An entire day of not talking to Lisbon was kind of like torture. He took pleasure in their bantering and conversations. He'd been deprived of it for the day, though he figured things might be different in the morning. They could find what they were looking for, get the killer and go home. Things would go back to normal - he hoped.

After the ridiculous dancing spell with Alura he'd wandered away from camp to feed, following the river bank and that's where he stayed. He was occupying a log and watching the water rush by. It was relaxing, helped him unwind and think. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, holding an empty thermos before a twig snapped and caught his attention. The scent gave away who it was, the only human trekking along on this journey. He knew she'd come eventually, he'd just been hoping to avoid her for just a little longer but this was Lisbon. Even though he wanted to talk to her, he didn't want to do it right then. She was hard headed though and apparently unconcerned about danger since she'd come on her own.

"You shouldn't wander off alone Lisbon."

"We need to talk." The four words he'd been dreading, the ones he'd hoped they could just skip altogether but it seemed she wanted to have this conversation even though he really didn't. With a heavy sigh, he simply nodded and shifted so she could sit next to him but she knelt in front of him instead. He hadn't anticipated the move and when she rested one hand on his knee, he jolted. "About this morning..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't start that." She caught his hand and brought it up to the marks on her neck, placing it over them as she closed her eyes. He could feel her pulse fluttering, she was nervous and yet he couldn't find it in him to tease her about it. Thumb tracing over the brand he'd left on her smooth skin, he thought back to what had taken place in that tent. "You didn't kill me. You could have and you didn't. This is nothing, Jane."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it stings a little. Kinda like a burning sensation. More annoying than painful." The lopsided grin she flashed him did nothing to take away the guilt he still felt. First her wrist and now her neck. One bruised, one bloodied. He hated to even think of what could happen next. If he hadn't just fed, he probably would have pulled away from her but he was full and he needed to make sure she was okay. At least that's what he liked to tell himself. "When I kissed you..."

"You don't have to explain, Lisbon. I already know."

"Do you?"

"You weren't yourself, I understand." A look of hurt flashed across her face but then it was replaced by something else. Jane had to give her credit, she was getting pretty good at masking her emotions. Her gaze dropped to the ground, light flush playing at her cheeks and with a curious glance Jane tries to figure her out. In this moment he doesn't have a clue what's going on in her head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Stop asking me that. If I wasn't okay, I'd let you know."

"Lisbon, I drop a huge bomb on you - one that shakes everything you've ever known - then drag you on some wild goose chase that could end in disaster and to top it off I almost devoured you for breakfast and you're telling me you're okay?"

"You didn't drag me." Jane decided it was best not to mention her obvious avoidance of giving him a straight answer. With a sigh he let his hand trace up to her cheek, caressing softly as it went. The woman would be the death of him. "Patrick, I was terrified this morning. I'll admit to that but not of you, I could tell you didn't want to hurt me in any way. Before that, when I kissed you..."

"Lisbon, I already said you don't need to explain."

"I do because it wasn't the same thing you were going through. It wasn't something controlling my actions and me not being able to stop it; it was because I wanted to." Lisbon felt the heat rush up her neck and through her cheeks as Jane's thumb brushed over the tip of her nose. She didn't know how they kept getting themselves into these situations but she knew what she'd just admitted had something to do with it. She could see the look in his eyes, the way it changed when he realized what she was saying. "Patrick, I think we need to go back to camp, talk things over. Maybe move my stuff back into your tent?"

As soon as the words had left her mouth, he was pushing her away and moving to stand. He'd went from being sweet and tender to defensive and rough in just a split second. She'd seen it coming though, she'd prepared herself for that kind of reaction from him.

"No. No, you're staying with Anella and Alura." Pushing herself up from the ground, she mimicked his stance and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me what to do. It's not a big deal Jane, we can just monitor things more carefully so you stay full."

"No. I'm not chancing it. Have you seen what I've done to you?" She had, she'd seen her reflection in the water and she'd snuck a peak in the tiny mirror she'd brought with her. It didn't look horrible but it wasn't pretty. The only part that actually looked bad was the way the veins right around the wounds had turned a dark purplish blue. She actually would have preferred a bruise instead of looking like something out of a horror movie.

"They're just scratches, I've had worse from my neighbor's angry cat. Plus you never actually bit into me, so no side effects right?"

"Right." Lisbon wanted to tackle him the second he ran a hand through his golden locks. She was getting so frustrated but she also knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind this time. "I know this isn't what you wanted but..."

"Fine. I'll stay with Anella and Alura if it makes you feel better."

"It does."

"Okay." They were almost toe to toe now, probably a rather comical sight since Alura had let her borrow a pair of shorts. They were lime green and shorter than she would've liked, not really her style but it was better than the jeans she'd packed.

"Alright then."

"Jane, I'm not intentionally trying to make this harder for you." Deflated and tired of arguing, Lisbon gave in and slumped down on the log that he had been occupying when she walked up.

"I know. This will all be over after tomorrow and we can go back to our lives."

"Are you just going to ignore the fact that I told you I kissed you because I wanted to and that I knew exactly what I was doing?" For some unforeseen reason, she had a lot more courage than usual when it came to facing things involving emotions. Normally, back at the office she would have completely avoided the topic. If she'd locked lips with him any other time, she probably would have pretended it never happened but he'd reciprocated quite heatedly. She couldn't pretend after that.

Something about this trip made her realize that they couldn't always play dumb to the lingering looks and soft touches. It didn't help any that she kept seeing things, images of them ingrained into her brain as if the second part of their morning hadn't happened. As if their kiss had become more. Her stomach was twisting in knots, palms turning sweaty and she couldn't get her heart to stop pounding. She was horribly nervous of what his reaction was going to be. She didn't like that he'd avoided the topic altogether the first time or that he was now silently staring at the ground. After several uncomfortable seconds of silence, he finally spoke but it was not what she wanted to hear.

"Lisbon I'm sorry but I don't think you were yourself."

"You're wrong Jane." There was a collective sigh between the both of them, Lisbon was too tired to fight him anymore. It was time to give it up for the day, just go along with the plan to stay away. Somewhat disgusted with the situation, she stood and moved to head back to camp. An object blocked her pathway making her jump as soon as she'd turned to leave. It hadn't been there before, but she recognized it immediately.

"Tsk Tsk, I think you should believe her. Very convincing range of emotions coursing through her." A chill ran down her spine at the sound of the voice. Cautiously taking a step back, she collided with Jane's chest. His hand rested on her hip, protective as he whispered a gruff 'run' in her ear. "Oh no no, I think the pretty lady should stay. If you don't appreciate her, I can assure you I will. Smells so sweet when she's afraid doesn't she?"

His voice was something akin to a low snarl as he reached out to touch her cheek. Lisbon was really wishing they'd brought some kind of defense with them. In one swift move that she hadn't seen coming, Jane was pushing her back out of the way and positioning himself between her and the creepy man who had already threatened her once. She felt safer this time, having the blond consultant with her actually kept her from completely freaking out. She was still shaken by her encounter the day before.

"You don't touch her." Jane's low growl was oddly comforting despite the anger that flashed in the dark eyes leering her direction, and then that bone chilling laugh filled the air. It didn't even sound like it was coming from one person, it sounded as though the trees had joined in, the rocks too. This place was really starting to give Lisbon the creeps, however beautiful it was she didn't like the fact that it was getting darker by the minute.

"There's nothing you could do to stop me, _Denn die Todten reiten Schnell_." The words were familiar to Jane, he remembered them from somewhere. He knew they meant "For the dead travel fast" but he didn't understand what the slow moving form pacing in front of him really meant until the figure suddenly wasn't there. A loud female yelp caught his attention but the guy was gone. There was nothing left, he looked around but there was still nothing. Just as quickly as he'd appeared, he'd disappeared and Jane let out a breath of relief. They didn't have any way to defend themselves, though his body was humming and his fangs were lengthened. He'd been ready to fight to save Lisbon.

"Lisbon you okay?" His gaze was still searching the trees in front of him, he'd heard that older vampires had stronger senses, stronger abilities but he also knew it only came along with the consumption of human blood. By his guess their killer had been out here for at least three days, he was a day ahead of them and considering he'd beaten their victim to death instead of draining him Jane figured he was getting a little thirsty. He'd tell Anella about this just to make sure they kept a close eye on the woman he'd grown very attached to. "Lisbon?"

"Here..." It was the tremor in her voice that made him jerk around immediately to see her on the ground, slowly moving to sit up. "Tripped. I'm fine before you even ask. Let's just get back to camp. We weren't getting anywhere anyway."

"We'll talk, I promise we will but it has to be when I know you're you Teresa."

"I'm me now and I was me when I..."

"Don't, just leave it alone for a bit." They weren't exactly on the greatest of terms and he wasn't about to make it worse. He'd figure it all out later, once they were back in their respective tents. He was also going to take a little midnight trip to see if he could catch a killer. Nobody knocked Lisbon to the ground and got away unscathed. There was no way she'd tripped at the exact same second the guy disappeared. Jane wouldn't buy that line of bull. If she'd tripped she wouldn't have been several feet from where she'd originally been standing.

He had a lot he needed to think about. A kiss was at the top of that list and his urge to watch over her through the night even though he knew he couldn't was second. This trip was killing him slowly, and the weapon was a woman.

**a/n: The creepy dude isn't done toying with everyone, in fact he's just starting. He's going to make things harder (or easier) for our favorite duo in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter = Insomnia on everybodies part and then we FINALLY reach the cave. Which is very interesting for Jane and painful.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own Anella and Alura...but nothing else. :D**

**A/N: I am so tired, went shopping yesterday. Had a lot of fun but now I'm still exhausted. Bright side, I got two new shirts and some new shoes. I love shoes. Plus a bunch of graphite and charcoal pencils for my sketching habits. It was a good day.**

The rustling sound from fabric bunching together was beginning to get annoying, Lisbon knew just by the way Alura sighed that she was two seconds away from being thrown out of the tent. She couldn't help it though. She wasn't purposefully antagonizing the vamp, she just couldn't sleep. She'd promised Jane though, she'd told him she'd do as he asked. She'd stay with Anella and Alura for the night. It wasn't what she wanted, but if it made him feel better then she could try. Except now she'd been trying for hours and it wasn't working. She couldn't even keep her eyes closed for more than two seconds.

She trusted the two women she was sharing with, well as much as you could trust someone you've only known for less than a week. Maybe a little more because she knew they had done their share of protecting her. Trust had nothing to do with it, she just didn't want to stay with them. Call her crazy and all but she'd much rather be cuddled into Jane than a crazy pink haired member of the living dead. No offense to said crazy person or anything.

"Teresa, not that I sleep great anyway but will you please stop tossing? Otherwise, I'll fall asleep on my guard shift and you'll get eaten." There was a light chuckle from the bubbly one but Lisbon just rolled her eyes and shifted once again. "Okay, I doubt you'd get eaten but still..."

She missed her bed, she missed the quiet of her room and the softness of her pillow. At least the night before she'd slept partially on top of Jane which was more comfortable than the ground she was stuck dealing with now. It warmed her heart that he cared enough to want to keep her safe, even from himself. It really did but at the same time she wished he wasn't so keen on pushing her away when he needed her. Yeah he'd almost killed her, big whoop, he'd refrained and she was fine. A little damaged but fine and there was nothing he could say to actually deter her from trying to help him. With a grumble, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and turned towards Alura. The wide silver eyes stared back at her, never blinking. It was slightly unnerving.

"I'm going for a walk."

"It's three o'clock in the morning." Lisbon hadn't known it was quite that late, or early rather but it made her plan a little more convincing. It was technically morning, which meant she'd technically spent the night in the women's tent. Jane surely couldn't argue with that. Without giving Alura a reply, she unzipped the tent and crawled out. Swiftly stepping into her shoes, she made her way around the fire, still blazing as Anella poked at it. She'd been hoping to avoid contact with her but it didn't work out that way.

Wild curls bounced when Anella lifted her head and offered her a smile. There was something warm and welcoming about it, Lisbon found herself still slightly perplexed by the thought of people living off the blood of others. Though technically she supposed she shouldn't really think of them as people. It was still mind boggling. If she hadn't witnessed things first hand she'd probably swear they were all loony.

Last week everything had been normal, she'd thought Jane was simply a man. A human but even the announcement that he wasn't hadn't diminished her feelings for him at all. They seemed to intensify if anything. It made her feel for him even more. Not only had he lost a family to Red John but quite literally his human existence.

"I'm not going to stop you from what you're about to do but take this." An object came flying her direction, in the dark she couldn't make it out until she'd caught it. A water bottle, but it wasn't water that filled it. Red, blood. "For Patrick, it'll keep him satisfied a little longer than what he's living on now."

Part of her wanted to ask what the blood had belonged to but she didn't. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. It didn't necessarily gross her out, she'd seen enough blood in her line of work that it wasn't a big deal but this was different. This was for someone, for Jane to drink. She'd done her best to hide it throughout their trip. She wanted him to know she was okay with all of it, and she was. It didn't make her sick, it was just...different.

The bottle was warm in her hand and it made her all the more brave. She didn't like that Anella seemed to know what she wanted to do but there was nothing she could do about that. Stepping carefully, she made it over to Jane's small tent and slowly unzipped the front. If he was sleeping then this would probably work a little better. Leaving her shoes outside, she stepped in, zipping it back up. It was dark in his tent, darker than it had been in hers if that were possible. It took several seconds for her eyes to adjust but once she turned around, she could see enough to know that Jane was not sleeping. He wasn't lying down either, he was standing in front of what she assumed was his bag and in the process of getting dressed.

"I see you listen well." She was startled by his voice, the sharp clipped sarcastic tone had her almost recoiling but she held her ground.

"I brought you food. Anella asked me to give it to you."

"I have plenty."

"It's something different, she said it should satisfy the hunger longer than what you've been..." The rest of her words died on her tongue when he dropped the pants he'd been tugging on and promptly stepped out of them. She wondered where he'd been heading off to but chose to keep the question to herself. She wasn't here to talk.

"Fine. Toss it over." She did as he said and watched him catch it with ease.

"Drink it."

"I'll save it for tomorrow."

"No, drink it." He didn't fight her the second time, she assumed he could see that she was serious and so he twisted the cap and lifted the bottle to his lips. She watched, slightly enthralled by the whole thing. It never took long, just a few gulps and it'd be gone. She knew from the past couple days, he was always done quickly. The part that left her sighing and licking her lips was when he'd let his eyes slip closed, a little moan here and there escaping from somewhere low in his throat.

It shouldn't be sexy but it was, Jane made it that way. In just a few long seconds, the bottle was empty and he was back to staring at her. The wild look that always accompanied his feedings was directed at her and with a somewhat shaky start, she took a step towards him. This could end badly but she was going to at least try. With two quick strides, she was directly in front of him, close enough that she knew he could feel the flush coloring her skin - radiating heat.

"You should go now."

"No." Jane was prepared to tell her again, add a little more emphasis but he was stunned by the warm hands suddenly resting against his chest. As soon as her fingers brushed over the bare skin, he couldn't remember why he wanted her gone. "You said I had to spend the night in Anella and Alura's tent, it's morning now."

His eyes were drawn to her lips, his hand coming up to rest between her shoulder blades and without even noticing, he pulled her flush against him. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest, could smell how frightened she was but it wasn't fear of being hurt or worse. It was fear of rejection, her half lidded gaze gave it away. He managed to keep his eyes away from her pouty mouth long enough to gauge her reaction as he ran his hand down her spine to toy with the hem of her tank top. He knew what she wanted, he just needed to know if it was really her.

She'd told him that she was herself when she kissed him, if he believed that then that would mean Lisbon had kissed him. Teresa Lisbon had actually locked lips with him and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. He wanted it but that was different. Wanting and having were two totally different things. He didn't want to take advantage of her and he wanted their friendship still intact when they made it back to the civilized world.

When the tips of his fingers dipped under the fabric and traveled up her back, she tensed but then relaxed. It was evident that she was herself and he felt better than he had since they'd begun the trip. The pain in his stomach was no longer there, the thirst felt as though it had been eased greatly and he could actually enjoy being around her instead of constantly worrying that he'd snap and hurt her. He'd thank Anella later for donating herself to the cause, it'd been her blood. Almost as satisfying as a human but not quite. Still good enough that he wouldn't need anything else for a good twelve hours. He'd ask later why she never mentioned vampires blood before. It would have made the whole journey a lot easier.

"Let me stay..." He could feel her breath hitch when his hand brushed against the clasp of her bra, she was nervous. She had every right to be and he knew he probably should push her away. It just felt so good to be close to her without feeling the urge to kill her. There wasn't even a tiny nagging in the back of his mind, he felt free from the burden. He could actually feel her blood pumping through her veins without thinking of what it could lead to. He had missed that. He'd missed her being the only human he could be near without feeling a tiny twinge of blood lust.

Warm hands trailed up his chest, her eyes fluttering closed as she passed over his shoulders and continued up to his neck. His body tightened with every touch and he hoped that when all of this was over, she wouldn't regret anything. He hoped they weren't ruining everything. As soon as her thumb brushed against his bottom lip, a low growl filled the space between them. No more teasing, no more games, no more feeling as though he couldn't do anything for fear of killing her. With one quick flick of his wrists, he had her shirt pulled over her head and falling to the ground. The sudden rush of air caused her to gasp but he silenced the sound with the soft pressure of his mouth against hers, tangling his fingers in her hair and tugging the elastic holding it up.

"Don't hate me for this Teresa."

"I won't." Her hair fell around her shoulders once he'd worked it free. He could see better than she could in the dark, he knew that but when she let her eyes slowly open he could tell she could see the questions he hadn't voiced swirling in the air between them. "I'm me."

Two words - two very strange words if you thought about it - and he was pulling her down with him, as he dropped to his knees. He'd never thought they'd be doing this out in the middle of no where in just a tent but she'd started it. Though the blame could be lain on both he supposed, he didn't exactly protest when she pushed him back to rest against the blankets or when she covered his mouth with her own.

* * *

Jane woke to soft female curves pressed into his side, warm breath fanning against his chest and he was pretty sure that he was now addicted to the woman in his arms. Her smell, her taste, the feel of her, all of it was intoxicating for him. As long as he didn't start feeling hungry, everything would be okay. He hoped. It should be unless she really hadn't been herself, unless she regretted it. Things were always against them, between them, keeping them away from each other. He shouldn't have been so weak, shouldn't have been so entranced with her but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't regret anything though. Perhaps he should, but he couldn't make himself.

Brushing the tangled hair back from her face, he smiled and let his thumb ghost over the apple of her cheek. She turned her head into him, moving away from his touch with a groan. They'd only managed a couple hours of sleep. The sun was just coming up and considering it'd been three in the morning when she'd come to him, he guessed maybe two hours. A little less was more likely. The arm holding her close tightened, his fingers trailing up and down her spine. He wanted to wake her, he needed to wake her. They needed to talk, he'd been avoiding it but there was no getting away from it now. Not after what they'd done.

"Teresa." Another groan was his only answer as she nuzzled deeper into his chest. "Wake up, come on we need to talk."

Tired eyes fluttered open, a flash of brilliant green in the dim light before they closed again. He hated that she was so tired, when they got out of this place he would make sure she slept for at least eight hours. As badly as he wanted to let her sleep, he knew that he couldn't. With a prodding finger, he poked her lightly in the side and watched as she fought to open her eyes again. Finally she managed. With a furrowed brow she looked up at him, seemingly confused as to why she was in his tent and then he saw the recognition flood her features. She remembered, he braced himself for the reaction.

"That wasn't a dream?" Not exactly what he'd expected her first words to be.

"No."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You?" He found it interesting that she'd been the first to ask. Personally, he was more worried about her thoughts on the matter than his own.

"Yeah. I'll be so happy when we go home so you'll stop asking me if I'm okay." Grasping her battered wrist, he brought it up to his mouth and let it rest against his lips. He'd hurt her the first day, leaving a bruise behind. With a flick of his fingers, he pushed her hair to the side to view her marred neck. He'd hurt her the second day, leaving scratches and blood. He dreaded to think what the third day would bring, though so far it'd been pretty good. "No regrets?"

He shook his head, tugging her up to press his mouth to hers but something stopped him. There was a loud female voice, shouting something he couldn't make out. Alura, he knew that much but the words were too jumbled. With a sigh, he moved away and set out to find some clothes. She followed suit knowing that it wouldn't be long until someone was unzipping their tent and it would be less embarrassing if they had clothes on.

In a short five minute time span, the sound of the zipper being pulled echoed. Alura's bright smile was the first thing they could see, her wild pink hair was the second. Both were suddenly grateful that they were dressed and decent. Anella appeared at her side, a smile to match. That's when they realized something good must have happened.

"Found the cave, let's go. Leave all of your stuff, you don't need it." In a haste Jane and Lisbon climbed out of the tent and followed the two women to the edge of the river. With searching eyes, they scanned the area until their gazes settled on it at the same time. To their left, a little ways down the river and smack dab in the middle of it was the cave they'd been looking for. It hadn't been there the day before. "Feeling hungry yet Patrick?"

"No, thank you for the meal this morning but I meant to ask you why didn't you..."

"Why didn't I tell you that mine or Alura's blood would sustain you for a lengthy period of time? I didn't think you'd need it, and then I saw Teresa's neck. I knew that you wouldn't be able to control yourself again. Honestly I've never seen someone this affected. It's never been this powerful before."

"It's a lot better now, the feeling of being pulled apart is gone." Lisbon let her fingers, brush against his in a comforting manner. "Never this powerful before huh? So why am I the special case?"

"I don't know but we're about to find out. Here, take this." Something that looked like a handmade modified version of a bow and arrow was handed to him, while Lisbon was given something resembling her gun. He frowned a little, why'd he get stuck with something that looked like it came from a medieval fight when Lisbon managed to get a gun? "Three chances to kill. Aim for the neck, the heart and the forehead. Those are your best bets, though not guaranteed."

"The bow I made." Alura seemed proud to chirp in with that bit of information. Jane believed it. By looking at the thing it seemed as though a three year old had decided to do arts and crafts using sticks and string, maybe some tape. "The weapons won't kill him. It's what's on them that might. A chemical compound that's quite deadly to humans."

"Alura and I researched everything on the matter. As old as he is, since we're not really sure, it might simply stun him or it could really injure him. If we're lucky it'll kill. Don't worry Teresa, you're safe as long as Patrick doesn't shoot you. Oh and stay close, it's very easy to get lost in the cave." Jane wasn't sure he liked the way they were talking, they seemed to think that they were going to have a run in with the man who'd threatened Lisbon and killed a man. He didn't really like that though, but he knew it's the whole reason they were here in the first place. Justice and all that. With a long glance towards Lisbon, he noticed the deep breath she took and the slight tremble in her hands but she seemed okay. She nodded at him to let him know she was ready and he done the same to her. Whatever the outcome of this trip, they were both ready to catch this guy and go home.

**a/n: So the creepy guy was supposed to be back in this chapter to shake up their relationship....and then that didn't happen. Meh. Jane and Lisbon ran away with this one. **

**Next chapter: "Lisbon? Teresa!" In a panicked state, Jane jerked around in every direction looking for the woman who had just been at his side. She was gone. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: It's safe to say that I don't own the Mentalist. **

**A/N: We're getting so close to the end of this story, I can taste it....oh and uh, don't kill me for the end of this chapter. Yup. That's all I gotta say. Now you're thinking of what all my twisted mind might have conjured up aren't you? Enjoy.**

The first noticeable fact about the cave was the distinct smell of earth. The dirt and rocks jutting out from different areas. To most it would seem like a normal cave, dark and damp. Nothing out of the ordinary besides the whole appearing out of no where bit. Jane let his eyes adjust to the change in lighting, knowing that in a few seconds he'd be able to see clearly. Sight was never a problem, even in the blackest places. He could see fine; one thing he liked about being a vampire. It was easy for him to follow the two women in front of him. What he had forgotten was that Lisbon's eyes wouldn't adjust. When she reached for him blindly, he took pity on her and caught hold of her searching hand.

It was warm and small in his own, reminding him of how it had felt drifting through his hair earlier that morning. It was still hard for him to believe that they'd actually taken that step, they'd actually slept together and neither of them were acting any different. He expected some kind of freak out from one of them but nothing. He felt better than he had since they began this trip and she seemed fine. If anything she seemed better than she had since before he had even told her that he wasn't human. She was a little grumpy but he knew that was just from the lack of sleep. She gripped tighter as he pulled her into his side to guide her around a corner, completely unaware of his thoughts.

"I can't see anything." Jane had to bite back a chuckle at her obvious annoyance. Her tone was dripping with disdain at the revelation. She acted pissed that she was left in the dark, he had thought that maybe she'd be a little scared but he should have known better. This was Lisbon. "Anyone got a flashlight?"

"In about three minutes you won't need one Teresa." Anella's answer seemed to only make things worse. Lisbon groaned and shifted further into Jane's side, almost tripping when her shoe caught on something.

"Well I need one now."

"I'm sorry I didn't think to bring one, sometimes I forget that humans can't see in the dark." Jane released the small laugh he'd been holding in when the woman next to him grumbled a few curses under her breath. She was grumpy and he found it amusing. Any other circumstances and she might have hit him or something for the sound leaving his lips but she didn't. Her eyes settled on what he knew she thought was the general vicinity of his face, a light smile toying at her mouth.

"You must feel a lot better."

"Yeah, I do." Her gaze was unfocused but she was staring up at him, meeting his eyes without knowing it. Using it as a reassurance tactic, he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers quickly before turning back to watch where he was going. He didn't want to send them both flying to the ground. With a sad looking bow slung over one shoulder and Lisbon pressed to his side, he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of the guy who had threatened her.

He wanted to be naive about the whole thing, believe that they wouldn't run into the killer and that he'd be human again after this was over but he couldn't let himself. He didn't want to get his hopes up for a normal life when it wasn't a promised thing. It wasn't a sealed deal, there was no way to know. Anella had been here before, tried it but it hadn't worked. He didn't know if it'd work for him either but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it to. He did, he wanted to be human again but at the same time he wondered if he'd ever be able to defeat Red John if he was turned back. Would he stand a chance against the man who had made him a monster, would anyone stand a chance? Maybe he'd talk Anella out of whatever chemical their weapons were laced with.

Pushing all irrelevant thoughts to the back of his mind, Jane watched his surroundings carefully. Anella and Alura were doing the same, they didn't want to run into the killer anymore than he did. He really just wanted to find the lagoon thing they were searching for and see if he could be turned back into a human. He knew Lisbon wanted justice for the murder that had taken place and he knew Anella did too but he was really hoping they could make it out without running into the old vampire. He was hoping that maybe this thing would work and he'd never have to consume blood for sustenance ever again.

Just as Anella had promised, light suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere and Lisbon groaned, clamping her eyes shut at the unexpected change of lighting. Jane held onto her a little longer as she blinked rapidly, and tried to find the source of the sudden switch from pitch black to bright as day. There was nothing, no holes in the walls lining the cave no gaping opening above them. They were both mystified and silently thinking that maybe there was indeed something magical about the place.

"Where does it come from?" The question wasn't actually supposed to leave his lips but it did and it made him sound as if her were a kid in a candy store, amazed by the selection.

Their tour guides stopped abruptly, turning around and smiling fondly at them. Alura rocked back on her heels, bouncing with something that Jane knew was childish excitement. She'd probably found a rock that was shiny or something. Anella seemed more serious, though the smile on her face was soft, the look in her eyes was strong.

"Nobody really knows, but this is our stop. The rest of the journey you two have to complete without us."

"What?" Baffled by Anella's words, Jane glanced from one woman to the next. He had thought they'd take them all the way to the water. He'd thought they'd tell him what he was supposed to do.

"We'll stay here, keep an eye out. Don't worry, when you get there you'll know what to do."

"Are you sure you can't tag along?" He was afraid and it showed in his voice. What would happen if the urge to devour Lisbon came back? He wasn't sure how much longer Anella's blood would tide him over for.

"Positive, now go." He growled low in his throat to protest but listened and started walking down what seemed almost like stairs made out of the earth they were standing on. Lisbon followed, still clinging to his hand despite the ability to see. Actually he wasn't sure who was clinging, it could have been him. He descended slowly, making sure that the woman at his side didn't trip over any loose rocks or lumps of dirt. He watched her face for a few seconds, taking in her features and the way they changed with every emotion.

It was easy to tell that she was still confused about the whole thing but starting to realize that maybe the whole mystic element was actually a fact instead of just tales from an almost two-hundred year old woman who lived off of blood. He knew she thought it was nuts but she believed it, she'd witnessed it.

There was a slight uncomfortable clench in his stomach causing him to turn away from her, pulling his hand from her grasp to rest it over his abs. It wasn't a hunger pain, it was just pain...a lot of pain. Doubling over when another wave hit, he groaned and felt his fangs lengthen only to shorten immediately. He didn't know what was happening, he could feel a hand resting gently on his back but he barely noticed. It was hard to pay attention to something so soft when it felt like someone was gutting him.

"Jane, what's...Patrick are you okay?" The panic in her voice was evident, clear as day and under other circumstances he might have teased but he was too busy dropping to his knees and gritting his teeth as another stab of fire expanded from his stomach to envelope his entire body. Nobody had mentioned this happening, he didn't know if it was normal or not. "Patrick..."

A cry of agony tore itself from his throat when a jolt shook him, literally causing him to fall back. Lisbon was at his side instantly, searching for injuries with investigative hands and becoming more frantic by the second. Eyes tightly shut, Jane didn't notice, he couldn't feel anything now besides his own body being torn to shreds - at least that's what it felt like. It was worse than when he'd had to hold himself back from having Lisbon for breakfast, worse than the feeling of his bones being crushed and set on fire.

His head cleared enough to realize that he was being pulled into a chest, warm and soft against his cheek. Her breath hot against his forehead and the pain slowly lessened as his fangs lengthened once again. This time they stayed, not even shrinking when he managed to stop the convulsions of butchering shocks that were rocking his body.

Nobody spoke, but he could feel something wet land on his cheek and knew that it was a tear - not his own. She was scared. He felt different, less human if that was even possible. It felt like everything had been drained from him. The fact that his teeth stayed sharp and pointed made him think he'd just experienced what it felt like to have the obvious signs that he was demon brought to the surface. He couldn't hide what he was now, he tried and it didn't work. The fangs wouldn't shrink back down.

He felt numbed, dead and it took several long seconds to even get his finger to twitch. Hands finally moved to return the embrace he was wrapped so lovingly in.

"What the hell just happened?" Squeezing her gently before letting go, he reveled in her warmth.

"I don't know, help me up?" His voice sounded strained, uneasy and somewhat tortured but she didn't say anything about it. She simply did as he asked, helping him stand. She didn't mention the fact that he had fangs, she didn't even act like she noticed but Jane knew she had. It just didn't bother her. They'd come such a long way in just a short time. "We need to keep going."

"No, if that's what happens the closer we get then we should just turn around."

"No, we keep going. I have a feeling that was a one time thing. Come on it's this way and it's not very far." His leg was still feeling the buzzing from what had just taken place making him limp slightly as he steered Lisbon towards the left passageway. There was another on the right but he just knew that the left would lead to the lagoon.

She fought him, shrugging him off and stomping after him. She wasn't so happy with his need to press on. She understood but she didn't think she could watch something like that again, he'd been in pain. His face had been contorted in a way that she never wanted to see ever again. Jane shouldn't ever be in pain like that. Human or not.

Stumbling over a rock, she lagged behind as he led the way. A few steps between them, she thought over the events of the last few days. More like the events of early that morning. She wasn't sure they were ready for something this big but they'd taken the step, it was by her doing and she didn't regret it. They'd obviously have to figure things out once they were back to the real world but for now she simply followed him into a magical lagoon to turn him back into a human. A chuckle fell from her lips when she realized how bonkers that sounded. Only with Jane - at least he kept things interesting.

The water came into view, an opening at the end of the tunnel they were walking through showed crystalline blue and what looked to be grass. She didn't know why there'd be grass under ground but she assumed it was another mystery about the cave. Something else she'd never understand. Stepping up next to him as they entered the dome like dead end, an appreciative sigh left her lips - it was beautiful.

She opened her mouth to tell him, just as an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth. She attempted to scream but by the time her vocal chords decided to work, she wasn't sure where she was. It was like one second she'd been with Jane and the next she wasn't. Jane was no longer visible and she had a horrible headache. It felt as though she were spinning and couldn't stop, she was dizzy and her body felt as though she'd run a marathon in only seconds. The face in front of her own was a familiar one, and her hand crept to the small of her back to grab the gun that Anella had given her. She wasn't going down without a fight, no panic showed on her face but when her fingers reached where she'd kept her weapon, nothing was there.

* * *

Staring out over the expanse of the water, Jane whispered his amazement at the beauty of something that seemed so unlikely. It even looked kind of magical in a way, the water sparkled but there was no sun. Turning his attention back to Lisbon, he let his hand reach slightly behind him in hopes to entwine with hers but nothing happened. With a frown he turned away from the glistening water in front of him to see that Lisbon wasn't just a few inches behind him as he'd thought.

"Lisbon? Teresa!" In a panicked state, Jane jerked around in every direction looking for the woman who had just been at his side. She was gone. He was left standing at the edge of the water alone and terrified. "Teresa!"

The name echoed back to him, all around him but he still didn't get an answer. Nothing alerting him to which direction she might have gone or why she wasn't there in the first place. His mind filled in that blank easily. One thing moved fast enough that it was completely silent and undetectable. One thing, one vampire. He'd been afraid of this. He had to find her, he had to think or it'd be too late.

It only took seconds for him to panic enough to realize he could use some help. Screw all the rules and how to become human 101, he could care less at this point. He had to get to Anella and Alura, fast. Anger coursing through his veins, he took off in a run heading back the way they'd just came. He couldn't let anything happen to Lisbon. He had to find her and he had to find her quick. He didn't know what the killer had planned and he didn't want to find out.

Drinking Anella's blood hadn't just helped keep him satisfied, it also boosted his senses and strengthened certain abilities. Running for example became as easy as a walk in the park, making him able to run faster and longer without it bothering him a bit. He was just passing the place he'd crumpled in pain when an ear-splitting scream stopped him cold.

**a/n: This was mainly a bit of a cliff hanger..filler chapter...is that possible? Sure go with it. Cold milk + cookies = awesome! Oh and this has like 4 to 5 chapters left. I'm excited.**

**Next up: _The unmoving form lying on the ground was still breathing, he could hear it. Gasps and mumbled half words falling from the woman's lips. _**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not owning it...obviously.**

**A/N: I feel horrible for neglecting this one. Blame United for kidnapping my imagination. Anyway I'm sorry about leaving you with such a nasty cliffhanger for so long. Just so we're clear, I have never dropped a story and I don't plan to start anytime soon. So seriously never worry about that. If it's been awhile I'm probably just busy or getting distracted. Feel free to poke me to get me back on track. :) **

**I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Though I'm just going to be over there, hiding in case you want to throttle me for the way I ended this one as well. :D I included the ending of the last chapter so you wouldn't be completely clueless and fighting to remember. **

_He was just passing the place where he'd crumpled in pain when an ear-splitting scream stopped him cold._

* * *

The scream echoed around him, the cave amplifying the sound as if it were twenty women instead of just one. He was frozen, feet refusing to move as he jerked in the direction the shattering sound had come from. He knew he couldn't do this alone, he was too weak to take on an older vamp and live to tell the tale but he wanted to run towards that left tunnel. He wanted to save Lisbon. He didn't know what to do, she was hurting or worse and he couldn't figure out whether to continue on back to Anella and Alura or forget it and go after the one person he cared for. He didn't have time to stand around and battle with himself, another scream filled the air only to be cut short and leaving nothing but a deafening silence.

They weren't horror movie screams - some woman being frightened to the point of vocalizing the fear in a sound that could shatter ear drums - no, these sounded pained, agonizing. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to get to her. Hollering back behind him, knowing that the two women weren't much further he uttered the simple word 'help' and prayed they understood the meaning. He assumed they heard the screams, assumed they'd no longer care about rules of the mystical underground world and simply know that they'd run into trouble and needed assistance. He really hoped they followed but he couldn't wait on them, she'd end up dead if he tried.

A surge of protectiveness paired with a rush of fear had him running through the left passageway as fast as he could. He'd promised himself that he'd keep her safe, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He couldn't lose her like he lost his family. He couldn't.

The walls made of earth opened up the further along his feet carried him, just as the other tunnel opened to the lagoon but this one wasn't bathed in light and pretty things. It was darker, not pitch black but dim. Stone benches lined the dry cracked floor and what looked like some sacrificial slab stood at the front, raised from the ground and surrounded by pillars. He couldn't stop his mind from wondering what the hell this place was for. Anella had only mentioned the lagoon.

He felt as though he'd stepped into a book of dragons and witches. A sound caught his attention, pulling him towards the stone table that looked as though things had died on it. Killed for a purpose that he'd never understand. Lisbon wasn't resting on it, but the sound came from that direction. Cautiously he walked closer and stepped around the large thing to see the one he'd spent the morning loving, sprawled on her stomach in the dirt.

The unmoving form lying on the ground was still breathing, he could hear it. Gasps and mumbled half words falling from the woman's lips. Upon closer inspection, he saw that her eyes were wildly searching for something, wide and scared. The green sparkling lively eyes that he loved were growing colder, losing their spark and he knew he had to do something.

Dropping to his knees, he let his hands pull her up to his chest. There was no blood that he could see, no wounds other than the marks he'd left on her but she felt as though she were freezing. Her body beginning to shake in shivers as she fought to catch her breath. He didn't know what was happening to her, didn't know what to do to make it better. They never should have taken this trip, should have kept working the case following the usual steps and labeling it as unsolved after awhile. He shouldn't have pulled her into this world.

Cradling her much like he would a child, he brushed her bangs back from her eyes and tried to get her to focus on him. It didn't work, she kept looking all over the place. Her gaze never stayed on anything and the words falling from her lips made no sense at all. They didn't even sound like words, more mumbles and incoherent rambling. Her skin was so cold.

"Lisbon, look at me." Nothing, she was limp in his grasp and seemingly unaware that he was even holding her. "Can you hear me?"

There was still no visible response. He could hear footfalls heading their way, smell the scent of a vampire but he didn't try to run, didn't fear who it might be. Alura's voice kept him from it. He'd never been so happy to hear her yelling.

"Over here! We're over here!" In a flash they were at his side, both looking around to see if they were truly alone. He hadn't bothered, he only cared about saving Lisbon. "He did something to her."

With his hand on her cheek, he turned her face towards him silently pleading with her to look at him but she didn't. Anella dropped down in front of him, her curls bouncing as she did so. Small feminine hands touched Lisbon's forehead, fingers running around to the base of her skull and Jane was stuck watching helplessly.

"She's freezing." He stared at the woman in his arms, dismissing Anella's comment. He already knew that. He could feel it. "Teresa, hon can you hear us?"

"I already tried that, she doesn't respond! What's wrong with her?" He was panicking, his voice rising in frustration but he couldn't help it. He had to know, he needed her to be okay. A violent shiver shook her followed closely by another, leaving him feeling as though he could only watch her deteriorate.

"Teresa, hear Patrick. Focus on his voice, if you can hear it blink." Anella was obviously more clear headed than he was. He hadn't thought to try that, he wasn't really thinking of anything useful. He locked his gaze on her eyes and felt the urge to jump for joy fill him as they closed and quickly opened again. "Blink again."

She did. A small rush of relief fluttered through him but she was still incoherent and shaking. He wouldn't let himself get his hopes up, she wasn't better. He didn't even know what was wrong. The overwhelming desire to ask something, to speak to her took over as he hugged her tighter.

"Lisbon, I want you to blink once for yes and twice for no okay?" She listened, blinking once. "Are you in pain?"

It's the blink that came after such a question that had him seeing red. She was hurting and when he saw a tear slip from her wild and frantic eyes, he had to bite back his anger. He wasn't mad at her or with the two women trying to help. He couldn't take it out on them but he was so tempted to just throw his head back and yell. This wasn't fair.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked before he thought, not realizing till the last syllable was out that she couldn't answer with a simple motion such as blinking. The nonsense leaving her lips became something whispered, something she fought to get out.

"Ev-ev-ever-y..." The sound paused but he knew what she was trying to say, her gasps preventing her from managing easily.

"Everywhere?" One blink. "Can you move?"

Two blinks. She couldn't. She was in pain and she couldn't move. His vision grew blurry, seeing her so fragile and pale in his arms just wasn't right. This was Lisbon, his little spitfire. She shouldn't even be in this mess. Stroking her cheek lovingly, he let his thumb wipe away the stream trailing down her cheek as they all just stared, unsure of what to do. Anella was the only one who spoke.

"I think he poisoned her."

"We have to get her to a hospital."

"Patrick, do you remember how long of a hike it is up here? We won't make it in time."

"So we just sit and watch her die then?" Frantic didn't even begin to describe him at that moment. He couldn't stand the thought of her not being there anymore.

"No, we have to think. He's a vampire and yet he beat my friend to death and poisoned yours. Why?"

"It doesn't matter, she needs help." He didn't want to think of the case or why the bastard hadn't drained them instead. He wasn't sure it mattered though it was very odd. His eyes never left her face, staying as his hand caressed away her tears. He didn't care about the method the vampire used to kill, he just cared about Lisbon. She was the only thing he had. "Shh, I won't let go. I'm so sorry for getting you into this, stay with me okay?"

He pulled her closer, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. Her lips were starting to turn blue but he held tight. He wouldn't let her go, he'd be there for her. She was always there for him. He ignored everyone else, burying his face in her neck and holding her in place with a hand on the back of her head.

"Don't die on me, I..."

"He's still here." The words pulled his attention back to the reality of others still being around. The pink haired one hadn't spoken until this point and even though Jane knew she was off her rocker - he believed her. There was a sense of being watched, he'd felt it as soon as he found Lisbon but his mind had been on other things. "He's here."

A laugh echoed, filling the air around them with a throaty cold chuckle that did nothing but leave them all on edge. Three sets of eyes darted around to try and pinpoint the origin of the sound but there was nothing visible. Nothing concrete for them to see and fight. Jane's grip on the limp woman in his arms loosened a little as he stood slowly, bringing her with him. He didn't let her go, he promised he wouldn't and as soon as he straightened, he was back to hugging her tightly to his chest with one arm tucked under her knees.

He's done. He doesn't care if it takes a hours, he's heading back for civilization. He can't just do nothing, he can't. It's too hard. Reminds him of how he couldn't do anything the night his family had been slaughtered. Just as he's about to take the first step, he hears the male voice the laugh belongs to booming around him.

"She's nothing like your wife..." The words freeze him in place. His feet are suddenly like glue, keeping him in one spot as his fingers flex against Lisbon's skin. No. This isn't happening. This can't be the man who stole everything away and turned him into a monster. He'd been face to face with the beast just the day before, there was no way this was the one they called 'Red John'. He would've seen it coming, wouldn't he have?

**a/n: *coughs* Bet you didn't see that one coming. Or maybe you did. Meh. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Feel free to bug me if it isn't.**

**Next: _"At least I'm granting you the option of saving this one. She's a rather pretty little thing and just think, one bite and she's yours forever." He wouldn't fall for the tricks. The ancient vampire had no intentions of letting any of them out of the cave and he was not about to turn Lisbon into something that he, himself hated. It wasn't fair and she wouldn't want it._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Pretty much safe to say that I don't own it.**

**A/N: Real life kinda threw me for a loop the last few days. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless.**

_This can't be the man who stole everything away and turned him into a monster. He'd been face to face with the beast just the day before, there was no way this was the one they called 'Red John'. He would've seen it coming, wouldn't he have?_

_

* * *

_

Jane's fingers clenched tighter to the cool body in his arms, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should turn back around or if he should just try to keep walking. He knew that Lisbon needed a hospital, he knew that he was going to try his hardest to get her to one but his feet didn't know which way to move. He could run, but it'd still take over an hour to get back to the main road - even with his speed. They were deep in the woods and there really wasn't a quick way out.

Glancing down at Lisbon, he realized the only way to help her was to figure out what the eerie voice behind him wanted. Her skin was losing its pinkish hue, becoming less lively and blue just like her lips. Worrying one of his fangs with his tongue, he quickly turned to face the demon that had been haunting him for years but nothing was there. He didn't let go of the small body, he felt as though if he let her go then she'd be gone again and something worse would happen this time. If there really was anything worse than what she was going through. He didn't know but he knew she had to be in excruciating pain by the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He wanted it to stop.

"What did you do to her?" His voice was low, a growl as he tried to stay in control of the rage coursing through his body. He waited for the voice to answer, not being able to pinpoint where it was coming from. Anella and Alura were at his sides, already in a fighting stance with their weapons drawn. Their eyes searched but came up as empty as his. It was as if they were trying to find a ghost.

"At least I'm granting you the option of saving this one. She's a rather pretty little thing and just think, one bite and she's yours forever." He wouldn't fall for the tricks. The ancient vampire had no intentions of letting any of them out of the cave and he was not about to turn Lisbon into something that he, himself hated. It wasn't fair and she wouldn't want it.

"You don't plan to let us go - any of us. This was all a trap, right from the beginning wasn't it?"

"Very clever, but she's running out of time. Do you really want me to go on and on about how I lured the CBI to a scene knowing you'd find something to lead you here while she struggles to stay alive?" Jane had dreamed of this scenario several times. How it would be to come face to face with the one who killed his family but he'd never pictured this. He never thought he'd have Lisbon dying in his arms. He never really pictured her at all when it came down to it and he certainly hadn't imagined not being able to see his opponent.

Remaining silent, he stared down at Lisbon, knowing that the two women behind him could already tell what he was about to do. This shouldn't involve her or anyone else for that matter. Keeping his eyes scanning the walls and crevices, he came to a quick decision.

"Anella, can you get her to a hospital?" Jane knew the women were faster than him, and if it saved Lisbon then he'd do anything.

"No. Alura can take her back to camp. I have some supplies there that could help but I'm not leaving you alone, he'll kill you." Just as he was about to protest that Lisbon's life meant more than his own, Anella locked eyes with her sister and seemed to tell her something through a silent communication. In seconds Alura was gently lifting Lisbon from his arms and sprinting towards the exit.

That's when he saw the flash of something dark passing behind one of the large stone pillars. With a quick glance to the side, he jerked his head the direction as Anella lifted the gun she'd given Lisbon earlier and fired a shot. Jane didn't have a chance to ask where she'd found the weapon - he was too busy running after the one who claimed to have killed his family. They had to be a distraction if Alura was going to get the dark haired agent out of there safely. They had to create chaos, they had to fight. It was the only way.

He wanted to ask what 'supplies' would help with a poisoning but it wasn't the best time for conversation and she'd already moved away from him. He needed to focus on the task at hand but all he could think about was how cold Lisbon had felt, how she shivered and shook. Something sounded from behind him causing him to jerk around to see something duck behind the sacrificial slab in the center of the huge dome-like room.

It angered him that the acclaimed Red John was actually hiding, messing with them. It still didn't make any sense to him and he just wanted to be with Lisbon. He wanted to know that she'd be okay. Balling his fists, he stalked towards the stone and began asking for answers.

"If you're the famous Red John, why don't you show yourself? Or are you simply a coward?"

"My, my Mr. Jane. Think I'm that unintelligent, do you? The woman behind you has a weapon laced with a poison that could potentially kill me - I'd rather not test whether it works or not, though it turns out it really is quite lethal for humans. Yours has maybe five measly minutes left before she goes into cardiac arrest. Her organs are failing as we speak."

"You miserable son of a..."

"Don't let him get to you Patrick. She's gonna be fine." He didn't know who to believe, he was seeing red at the thought of losing Lisbon and with a guttural growl, he launched himself over the stone table and landed directly on top of the vampire he'd been face to face not that long ago on the riverbank.

Rolling the old one beneath him, Jane attempted to pin him down but failed and found himself to be the one pinned in just seconds. The difference in their strength was too great. He knew before he'd attacked that he couldn't take him and yet he'd been so blinded by thoughts of a woman that he hadn't cared. He was too angry.

"Your daughter tried to hide..." Jane felt hatred burning through him as he wiggled to get free. ", under her bed but I found her. Just like I found your new girlfriend."

The words snapped his control, making him forcefully shove at the body on top of him until he felt his arms growing tired but it was paying off. The anger helped him force his way back to being the one calling the shots. Drawing his fist back, he lashed out and realized that as long as he could keep thinking of his family and of Lisbon then he had a chance to kill the one he hated most. Red John would be no more as long as he stayed angry enough to overpower him.

He let himself go, all the years of feeling the loss of loved ones pouring out as he continued to draw back his fist and let it connect with the vampires jaw. It wouldn't do any damage but he hoped it at least hurt. He wanted to see him in pain. Scuffling, he didn't expect the sharp jab to his side or the crack that accompanied it as he felt two of ribs snap. Painful but nothing that would really hurt him. Just something to cause him immense discomfort - enough to make him roll to the side and curl in a ball. He'd heal in a few minutes.

He felt a foot come down on his knee, the bone crushing beneath it and still he didn't give up. He couldn't. He pushed himself up, looking Red John in the eyes and leaned on the sacrificial slab for support while attempting to stand. He imagined Lisbon's face, the way she'd looked when she lost all control early that morning in his tent. How beautiful she'd been and soft to the touch then he let himself think of how that could all be gone. The rage he felt intensified as the pain he was feeling considerably lessened. The more he thought about her, the stronger he became. With a snarl he pushed himself off the stone and forced Red John up against one of the pillars.

The older vampire either wasn't trying at all to dodge or simply wasn't doing it fast enough. Jane remembered how fast and silently he could move. What he didn't know was that he was moving at the same speed and Anella was momentarily stunned.

He was a young vampire and shouldn't be able to do some of the things she'd witnessed. She'd been aiming, her finger twitching on the trigger but Jane had rushed forward before she had the chance to get a clean shot and she didn't want to risk hitting him. Teresa would never forgive her. She hoped that Alura had made it back and got the antidote administered in time or Patrick would never forgive her.

She felt as thought the only thing she could do was simply watch and wait for the opportune moment to arrive - the one where she could fire her shots and watch the body of the man who killed her friend drop to the ground. She was mesmerized by Jane, watching him do things that he shouldn't be able to and wondering how on earth he was doing them.

He seemed stronger, pushing the man he called 'Red John' around as though he were an equal opponent with no special powers at all. Each took blows, painful but nothing fatal although when Jane took a rather sharp boulder to the gut, she'd worried because he'd quit moving. She'd thought it had pierced into him and hit his heart. It hadn't. He'd shoved it off after a few seconds and lunged for the man again. They showed no mercy, bodies slamming into each other, fists flying and blood spilling from both.

Lifting her weapon yet again, she leveled it at the ancient ones neck and squeezed off a round. She felt triumphant when he let out a howl and grasped his throat. Jane looked back at her, offering her a quick smile through his battered face that would heal before anyone ever knew he'd been in a fight. She waited and lined up another shot for the heart, praying that the poison was fatal for him but he was moving before she could fire causing her to miss and hit the pillar.

* * *

Alura had run as fast as she could, carrying a limp woman in her arms and desperately trying to hurry. She'd noticed that Lisbon's eyes had closed before she made it to the tents but she was still breathing - her chest heaving proved that. She searched through her sister's things, her mind begging her not to forget what vile Anella had told her in their mental chat. It was blue...she thought. She hoped she hadn't mixed it up.

Her mind always played tricks on her but it couldn't now, it just couldn't. She had to save Teresa. The blue vile was at the bottom, the liquid inside was the antidote for the poison that they'd dipped their weapons in. Anella had seemed to think that's what she'd been administered with it and since her sister was generally right; she just did as she was told.

She'd rested the woman down on the sleeping bags, lifted her upper body and poured the bottle into her mouth. It took her a few seconds to swallow, and once she did, all they could do was wait. Her breathing had slowed almost immediately, the harsh heaving becoming a steady smooth expansion of her chest. Her eyes had stayed frantic and wild for a few long minutes but eventually started to focus a bit more and the color in her lips returned. She still wasn't moving but Alura thought everything else was a sign of improvement.

"Teresa, can you answer me?"

Lisbon heard the question, but she didn't answer. The pain was tearing through her, it hadn't lessened and she felt as though she were being ripped into pieces. Despite that, she wanted to be with Jane. She didn't want to be recovering in a tent, she wanted to be with him. They'd just left him with Red John. She'd heard that part, she'd been just as shocked as he was and now she was terrified that he'd be dead before she ever regained the capability of moving.

"Teresa?" It didn't matter that he was immortal, she was scared and hurting and she knew as soon as she could move her arms that she needed to shove her fingers down her throat. If she could ever move. She could feel herself improving, her lungs were no longer fighting for air, she felt warmer and she could focus her gaze but other than that not much had changed. She wondered how long it took for whatever she'd drank to fully kick in.

It was when her mouth stopped muttering and settled into a grimace that she decided to test out her ability to form a sentence instead of jumbled words that made no sense. The burning in her bones was still there, tears still escaping her eyes and when she willed her mouth to open it was a strangled cry that broke through. Everywhere hurt so badly. Her toes, the tips of her fingers, her ears - absolutely everywhere. The excruciating feel had her unable to form anything more than sobs and slowly her body started to cooperate.

It was a failed attempt the first try as she got her fingers to move, she thought maybe she could roll but it hadn't worked. It took several tries before she managed to turn on her side and then only half of her had completed the task, her legs weren't working. The pain was slowly subsiding, the more she could move, the less it hurt. It was still enough to have her curling into a ball once her lower half decided to work again. She was weak, her movements sluggish and extremely slow but it was better than how she'd been fifteen minutes ago. She felt so heavy, weighted down.

Shakily pushing herself into a sitting position, she leaned forward and was grateful for Alura's help when two hands steadied her. She whispered a thanks through her tears, her voice raspy and soft. Her throat felt raw and she knew why. She'd fought so hard but she hadn't had a chance against him. She'd thought she was going to die, she'd felt like she was going to. She'd been able to feel different parts of her body shutting down, essentially dying but somehow whatever had been in that vile had been just as magical as the rest of the trip had been. On shaky knees, she crawled to the opening of the tent and took a deep breath of fresh air.

She dreaded what she was about to do but she had to. Opening her mouth, she lifted two fingers and shoved them to the back of throat to make herself gag. She had to get it out. Her stomach clenched but nothing happened so she did it again and again until her gagging turned into retching and her stomach pushed it's contents back up. Spitting and coughing, she didn't stop until something clinked on the ground. The bullet she'd been forced to swallow. The one that had been forced down her throat by the hands of a killer.

Alura just watched, seemingly shocked that she was even alive and Lisbon had to admit that she was too. She'd been so sure that she was dead. She never wanted to experience a toxin like that again. Spasms shook her for a few more seconds, until she finally calmed enough to sit back and press a hand to her forehead. She was running a fever - probably a side effect that the miracle potion she'd ingested wouldn't cover.

Her muscles protested greatly when she moved to stand but she had to get back to Jane. The pain was bearable now, but she was nowhere near one hundred percent. She figured when this was over that she'd need a trip to a hospital but until then she had to help. She couldn't leave Anella and Jane to deal with this demon on their own.

"Teresa, you need to rest."

"No...I...need Jane." She had a hard time thinking of the words she wanted to say and how to say them which worried her a little but at least she could talk and move. That was what mattered and with wobbly, uncomfortable steps she headed back towards the cave. Alura had to follow. She had no choice and even though Lisbon found herself wincing and clutching her side each time her left foot hit the ground, she refused assistance.

**a/n: This story is almost complete. :)**

**Next: Jane felt the water, warm around him as he submerged himself in it. He didn't know what was supposed to happen and he didn't care. All he cared about was that Lisbon was next to him. She was alive but he knew she needed a doctor. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Well...I still don't own it.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter and you know what that means...we're one step closer to the ending. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, the response from the last was phenomenal guys. Thank you so much. Review replies won't be going out just yet. It's four in the morning and I'm falling asleep on my keyboard so yeah. **

If someone had told Lisbon that she'd be in immense pain and still hobbling through a weird cave to save two vampires, she would've laughed in their face but in the midst of doing just that she realized it wasn't so funny. Jane could be in trouble or worse and all she could think of was how things would be without him. Nothing would be the same especially after the morning they'd shared. She wanted to experience intimacy like that with him more than just once and that wouldn't happen if they didn't make it out of this trip alive. She'd thought this would be a simple hike into the woods, she actually hadn't really believed the whole 'magical cave' bit. Oh how wrong she'd been.

An occasional tear still leaked out, the pain in her side felt as though someone was jabbing into her with a red hot poker but she dealt with it. Compared to how she'd felt when she'd been unable to move, it was nothing but it still hurt. It was making her clutch her hand over the left side of her stomach with each step and it slowed her pace down considerably. Her movements were still sluggish and she had to really think to be able to form any movement at all. She hoped the setback wouldn't last - her job depended on quick reflexes. She was trying her hardest to form a jog, the sound of a gunshot had her heart racing and pushing herself to go faster but her body just didn't want to cooperate.

"Teresa, you're hurting yourself, stop." The voice startled her, she'd forgotten that Alura was behind her. The woman had been so silent - which was odd for the crazy one.

"I'm fine." It was a partial lie, Lisbon had no clue whether she was actually okay or not but she knew she couldn't fail Jane. He needed her if he wished to be human again and although she realized he probably didn't give a damn about that anymore, she did. She wanted it for him because he deserved it. He didn't deserve to live the life he was living. She'd seen the spark in his eyes when he'd learned that there might have been a way to transform back into a human being and she wanted to give him that gift. She had to make sure he at least tried.

The closer they got to the dimly lit part of the cave, the more aware she was of the sounds of scuffling and pain filled groans. An angry yell coming from Jane as the fight became visible. Stopping cold once entering the large room of earth, she couldn't bring herself to call out to him. It'd distract and she was too stunned by what she saw. He was moving so fast, one moment he was there and the next he wasn't. She'd never seen him do that - didn't think he could and judging by the look on Anella and Alura's faces she knew that he shouldn't be able to. It reminded her of the day in the woods, seeing Red John move - if he was in fact Red John. She didn't know, there was really no way to tell but the creepiness factor had her convinced he definitely had the potential.

A figure came flying her direction, she couldn't tell who it was and before she had the chance to move, she sprawled on the ground beneath a heavy body and the pain in her abdomen flared uncomfortably. This was the last time she was ever wandering into the woods with Jane. Pushing at the unmoving form, she heard a groan and lifted her head to see. It wasn't Jane, it was the bastard that poisoned her, the one responsible for the burning sensation of her insides. He was sluggish in his movements of trying to get up, blood pouring from what looked to be a bullet wound in his neck and hastily she pushed the beast off of her with as much strength as she could muster. Her muscles ached and the motion only worsened the pain but she managed to push herself up from the ground after a couple unsuccessful tries.

"Lisbon..." It's said in disbelief, drawing her attention to the bruised and bloodied consultant standing just a few feet away. It was quite clear that he assumed she was probably dead or close to it, not hard to tell he didn't expect her to be back and walking. "but..you were..."

"I'm fine now." Another bit of a lie but at least she was able to form words better than just moments ago - she knew she wasn't okay but she was still breathing which had to count for something and she no longer felt as though she were dying. A mumbled curse and loud groan pulled her attention back to the vampire lying on the ground. He was weakening, that was easy to see - the poison must work. He was dragging himself up into a standing position when Lisbon felt the rage bubble inside of her. He'd shoved a bullet down her throat, beaten the one she was pretty sure she loved and she'd make sure that the bastard wouldn't live to see another day. She wasn't the type to seek vengeance but this thing wasn't a human, he couldn't be locked away. "Hold him down."

She didn't care who was listening, or who actually did the task she'd just rattled off though part of her was pleased when the two other females quickly grabbed his arms and pushed him back down on the ground. Jane was at her side in an instant, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Lisbon, what are you..."

"Anella, gun please." In that instance he knew what she was going to do and tried to stop her by catching her around the waist when she moved to grab the weapon being offered.

"Teresa, you don't want to..."

"Yes I do, he's not human. He forced a poisoned bullet down my throat, I've never been in so much pain in my entire life Jane and he hurt you." She didn't see it as killing someone, she was simply ridding the world of a real life monster. Clasping the gun in her hand, she raised positioned the barrel to line up with the forehead of the enemy and was already counting down the seconds in her head before she pulled the trigger when Jane's hand tightened around her own.

"I want to." That's what scared her, Jane wanted to be the one to do it but she wasn't sure she wanted to let him. The crazed look in his eyes, the fangs, it all worried her a bit.

"Guys, this is sweet and all but we can't hold him much longer." Leave it to the crazy pink haired one to ruin the moment. Quickly coming up with a strategy, Lisbon shrugged away from Jane and fired a shot, hitting the older vampire in the chest. She still didn't like the idea of killing as justice but knew this was the only way. Wiping tears from her eyes, she handed the weapon off to Jane and let him have the final shot. Head, neck, chest. He'd already been hit in the neck, she'd just got him in the chest and the final shot was one she knew Jane should have. After years of being tortured and having his life ripped away by the beast, it was the least she could give him.

She couldn't watch though, she heard Red John struggling, heard Anella yelling and scuffling to keep him down but she didn't turn back to look. She stared at the stone slab in front of her and jumped when the sound of that final shot echoed. All noises of struggling and scuffling stopped, no sound at all was made in the several passing seconds. Nothing was heard and Lisbon knew that meant the three shots, the poison, had worked. He was dead and though she was relieved, she was also worried. Jane wasn't the kind of man who could kill - even Red John - and come out of it unscathed, he couldn't compartmentalize something like that. She hurt everywhere, she was shaking and unable to stand any longer, she crumpled to the dirt floor beneath her.

* * *

It was over. It was finally over and for several seconds after the body of the vampire stopped moving, Jane found himself frozen as well. It'd worked, Red John was dead. He wasn't sure what that meant for him. The fact that Lisbon had willingly let him kill his enemy surprised him a bit, stunned him that she'd taken part in it even though he wasn't human and they both knew prison walls would never hold someone like that. It still shocked him a bit. He was just standing there, staring down at the one who'd taken so much from him - almost taken Lisbon. Lisbon.

Twisting around, he spotted her on the ground and immediately forgot about everything else. Leaving Anella and Alura to burn the body, he rushed over to the woman trying to push herself into a sitting position and failing miserably. Hoping not to startle her, he brushed his hand over her back lightly and used the other to pull her up. She hissed at the movement and he knew something wasn't right. She wasn't all better, she needed a hospital. The paleness to her skin and clammy feel of it had him reaching up to touch her forehead.

"You're burning up, come on, let's get you out of here."

"No." She sounded weak but her voice still held authority.

"You need a hospital."

"M'not leaving until you try." Her green eyes, even filled with pain told him exactly what she meant. She wanted him to try and be human again but he didn't care about that anymore. She was hurting and the last thing on his priority list was attempting some fabled voodoo crap that might not even work.

"No, I'm not risking you for something that isn't a sealed deal."

"M'fine, in pain? Yes. Dying? I doubt it." Rolling his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and tried to lift her but she swatted at him and managed to push herself to her knees while refusing his help. Typical, at least she was still acting like herself in some ways.

"Doubt isn't good enough for me."

"I don't give a damn. Now help me up so we can get back to the water."

"I just tried to help you up..."

"No you tried to carry me out of here." She could be frustrating to the point of him wanting to just walk away sometimes but he knew she wouldn't have asked for the help if she didn't need it so with an exaggerated sigh, he gently grasped her elbows and tugged her into a standing position. She was favoring her side quite a bit but he chose not to say anything. He could already see that she wasn't exactly happy with his idea of leaving without even attempting to do the one thing he'd secretly been longing to try.

"Teresa, you have a fever and you're hurt. Please just let me get you out of here."

"I will...after, now come on." Even feverish and hurting, she was still bossy and it actually brought a little smile to his face. Turning to face their two tour guides, he saw the flames and chose to steer Lisbon in the opposite direction while simultaneously hollering back over his shoulder to tell the women where they were going. He might as well just give in, otherwise Lisbon would probably never forgive him.

She was limping and clasping her side with each step but he kept quiet. He'd only make her mad if he pointed out every little injury and he was actually just so glad to see her breathing that he didn't want to screw it up. He didn't want her angry with him, he wanted to hold her close but assumed with her injuries that it wouldn't be a good idea so he settled for wrapping an arm around her so she could lean some of her weight against him. They were silent, both content to bask in each other's presence as they made their way through the appropriate tunnel. It wasn't really a long trip, but he'd slowed himself down to accomadate her needs plus he was a little achy from the tussle with Red John.

His wounds would heal on their own in just a little while but hers wouldn't and that's what worried him. She was too stubborn for her own good and yet he was simply going along with it because of that very fact. He didn't want to fight with her after she'd been literally fading away in his arms not that long ago. So he simply helped her hobble back to the lush grass and sparkling lagoon.

As soon as their steps went from landing on hard earth to soft, squishy grass, Jane glanced at the woman leaning into him with a small and worried smile. He didn't like how pale she was. It made him want to throw her over his shoulder and rush her to a hospital while refusing to take 'no' for an answer but she'd injure him afterwards if he ever even tried something like that and he quite liked being on her good side. Their morning together had cemented in his mind that things had completely changed between them and he didn't really want to take two steps back. She knew what he was and she was still by his side, still trying to help him. She hadn't pushed him away or become terrified after he told her that he wasn't human, she'd needed some time to adjust but after that, she'd been fine.

He, on the other hand, wasn't so fine. He never thought he'd feel so upset with himself after ridding the world of a monster like Red John. He'd never thought he'd feel anything after completing the task but he did and he didn't like it. In fact it was the reason he held Lisbon a little tighter as they made their way to the water's edge. There was nothing he could do to take it back and he didn't want to, he just wasn't sure what to think yet. It didn't matter anyway, he had better things to do than worry.

"What do we do now?" The question was quiet and simple, shy almost but he didn't tease. He would've asked the same thing if he didn't 'just know' what was supposed to happen next. With a gentle tug he pulled Lisbon along and stepped into the mystical looking liquid. She followed somewhat catiously but without questions and didn't say much of anything other than muttering something about how warm it seemed when in reality it should have been freezing.

Once in up to the neck he turned to face her and clasped her hands in his. This was the part that he wasn't so sure about, it just seemed too easy. Surely there had to be more to it than just dipping yourself under the water and hoping it worked. There was something else, he could feel it but he just couldn't quite figure out what it could be. As one last reassurance, he let go of her left hand and caressed her cheek.

"If this doesn't work..."

"Hey, it will. Just believe that it will." With a sigh, their lips met softly. Both of them had thought they wouldn't ever get to experience the feel of mouths sweetly moving together and the comfort it brought. Without warning, the kiss was broken and the water made a sloshing noise as the body slipped into it.

Jane felt the water, warm around him as he submerged himself in it. He didn't know what was supposed to happen and he didn't care. All he cared about was that Lisbon was next to him. She was alive but he knew she needed a doctor. He wouldn't wait around forever to see if this worked, the hand holding his belonged to someone too important to lose because of some myth about magical water. Yes, he hoped it held merit so he could enjoy being human with Lisbon but he didn't want her dying in the process. Closing his eyes, he waited to feel any different but there was nothing.

Nothing at all, it was broken or something. He was just about to push himself up out of the water when Lisbon took it upon herself to join him by plunging under and grabbing the front of his shirt to keep from floating away from him. Her eyes were open, just as his were and a tingling in his chest took him by surprise as the water seemed to glow around them. It grew brighter as the seconds passed, but he couldn't stop looking at the woman in front of him. She was holding her breath and in need of air but she held out for him. Moving in closer and pressing a kiss to his lips. Air bubbles floated up between them as he wrapped her in a tight embrace and watched as everything around them seemed to turn almost white. It was pretty. That was his last thought before Lisbon hugged him tightly and then pushed herself up for some oxygen. He stayed where he was, watching.

A warmth spread through his body, a slight edge of pain accompanying it. He threw back his head just as Lisbon joined him once again and all he could do was grit his teeth and take it. A numb sensation followed, tingling through him and leaving him feeling weightless and heavy at the same time. Something was happening but he wasn't sure what. A hand hit his chest, making him look back into green eyes. Calming eyes, but she quickly drew his attention to elsewhere, pointing at his hands. Sure enough when he glanced down, he was glowing almost as brightly as everything around them. He didn't know if it was normal but he just went with it and stayed submerged until the light began to dim, when it all returned to its normal color he pushed himself out of the water and let his tongue trace over his canines - still fangs.

"That was..." Lisbon didn't finish, but he didn't need her to. He knew she was about to say how amazing and strange that'd been and he agreed. He felt as though the process was over but he was still a vampire, he'd glowed and he was still a blood sucking demon. Well that was just dandy, all that for nothing. He felt different though, like a weird weight had been placed in his gut or something.

"It didn't work."

"Was that it?"

"Yeah, anticlimactic and apparently unable to change me back." He'd never seen Lisbon submerged in water, never seen her with her hair so soaked that it was matted to her skull but she was beautiful. Disappointed, slightly angry and a little more than unsure of what emotion to feel, Jane settled for pulling Lisbon close and just holding her for a few seconds. He was careful with her, knowing she was still injured. All his wounds had healed, but hers had not.

"Are you sure it just doesn't take some time?" Honestly, he had no idea but he'd figured if it had worked then he would no longer be sporting fangs.

"It just didn't work. We wasted time. Come on, let's get you some medical attention." With a roll of her eyes, she simply nodded while staring down at the hands she still had beneath the water.

"I'm sorry it didn't work." He could see it on her face that she really truly was and so was he. He'd really wanted it to work. He wanted a somewhat normal relationship with Lisbon and this wasn't the best way to do it. Being a vampire gave him the advantage of forever looking how old he'd been eight years ago but it also meant that she'd grow older each day and he wouldn't. How would a relationship even work?

**a/n: Only two more chapters. One short ending and then an epilogue and I am done with this beast. Hopefully it'll be complete before June. So I have just a couple weeks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: There's an epilogue after this chapter and then it's done. Woo! Anyways, I noticed some of you were disappointed because the whole mystical lagoon thingy didn't work for Jane and I just have to say...since when are my stories ever that simple? Don't worry though. ;) To everyone who has ever reviewed this story, thank you so much. Seriously when I posted this, I expected no reviews. One more chapter and this is complete guys. Who else is excited?**

The woman lying in the hospital bed looked pale, her eyes closed in slumber as Jane sat by her side and held her hand tightly in his own. He knew she needed sleep but he was hoping that she woke soon just so he'd know that she was alright. After spending all night in a waiting room, he just needed to be reassured that he hadn't screwed everything up and cost Lisbon her life. He had apparently cost her a spleen but he knew she'd say he wasn't the one who'd forced poison down her throat. With gentle fingers, he brushed her wild hair back from her face and smiled when he saw her eyes flicker beneath her lids.

He'd run as fast as he possibly could just to get her the help she needed, carrying her close to his chest once they'd exited the cave and getting her to the car in record time. She'd passed out before they made it into Sacramento and he was pretty sure he broke every traffic law out there. It didn't matter though, she was safe now.

He'd promised two certain vampires that they'd visit in a few days, once Lisbon was out of the hospital and feeling more mobile. He'd formed some weird kind of bond with Anella and Alura, so had Lisbon and neither of them were going to just let it disappear. They'd helped so much, kept Lisbon alive when he'd wanted nothing more than to kill her. At least that feeling was gone for good now, though he was still able to sprout fangs at any given time - good news was that they hadn't stayed permanently displayed like they had been in the cave. That was the last time he was ever going camping, ever again.

She was bruised, battered. A few cracked ribs, a badly sprained ankle and now missing a spleen but she'd live. The marks he'd left on her were still visible, the bruising on her wrist, the teeth scrapes on her neck but he didn't feel quite as horrible as he had. It wasn't his fault. The team had asked about them when they'd visited, but he'd simply said that the killer had done a number on her before escaping. They couldn't actually tell anyone the truth - well besides Grace.

Gently sweeping his thumb across the back of Lisbon's hand, he pressed his lips to her forehead. Everyone had gone for breakfast but Jane was unwilling to leave her alone. She needed someone there when she woke and he wanted that someone to be him. After all they'd been through the last few days, he wanted to know that they were okay and that whatever it was they'd started in his tent would continue. He wanted it to, no matter how selfish that seemed. He wanted to be able to kiss her, love her but it was ultimately her choice and he wouldn't blame her a bit for not wanting to become involved with a monster such as himself. It was all his fault she was in the hospital to begin with.

The flutter of lashes had his back straightening with anticipation and the slow opening of her eyes had a grin taking over his features. Those pretty green eyes kept him entranced, unable to say the things he wanted and thankfully she beat him to the punch, breaking the silence herself.

"Hi."

"Hi. How're you feeling?" A soft laugh left her lungs and he couldn't help it, he had to tangle his fingers in her dark strands.

"Why is that always the first thing people ask when you're in a hospital?" A smile was shared, though Lisbon's eyes showed that she was feeling some pain. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Just because he wasn't so sure didn't mean he was about to argue with the woman. Perhaps another time but not after she just woke from what he hoped was a satisfying rest.

The hand grasped firmly in his, squeezed his fingers as her eyes dropped between them. There was nothing he wanted more than to pull her into a crushing hug but it wouldn't be so great on her battered body so he resisted the urge. It was still somewhat of a dream to him that she was still alive when she'd been so close to death; he'd felt her dying in his arms and here she was, breathing. She didn't look as though she'd been close to death. Her skin was still a bit pale but the pink was coming back to her cheeks and her lips definitely weren't that blue hue anymore.

"That wasn't all a dream was it?" Although her tone phrased it as a question, Jane knew that she already knew the answer. "It all really happened."

"Not a dream." A sharp inhale filled her lungs - her way of coping - and then she was muttering a curse and pulling her hand from his to clutch at her side.

"Deep breaths are not a great idea." Her breathing shallowed out, her body relaxing as the pain lessened. "So we actually....we uh, kissed and stuff."

"And stuff, really Lisbon? I always thought you'd be more blunt and to the point about it."

"Hush." The smile was back on her face, lighting up her eyes and the entire room in the process. She had one of those smiles. He couldn't quite match it out of worry about where the conversation was heading but tried anyway.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine considering the pain I was in....wait - how long was I out?"

"The entire evening and night. You don't have a spleen anymore." A look of disgust took over her features at the mention of one of her own organs but he could tell she also found it somewhat amusing. Not the missing an organ part but the way he'd said it as if he'd been mentioning the weather. "Are we okay?"

The half smile fell from her face, her hand seeking his again as she tried to lean closer to him. It was a failed attempt accompanied with a groan but an attempt nonetheless and it let him know she wanted to be closer. Obviously she wouldn't have much luck so he did the leaning. Her eyes met his, something unspoken passing between them and Jane wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not. Silence weighed heavily, seconds seeming like they were hours and then she spoke.

"We're fine Patrick. Better than fine, I think." He opened his mouth to ask what she meant but she cut him off before he could utter one syllable. "For me it wasn't just a one time out-in-the-woods-convenient thing but if that's what you want then I understand completely and I'm not..."

A quick kiss shut her up. Just a light press of his mouth to hers and the nervous rambling stopped. A flush rose in her cheeks, her lips parting on a sigh and Jane knew exactly what she was thinking. Her mind was flashing back to the morning they'd spent in his tent - he knew because his was doing the same thing.

"It didn't work Lisbon, are you sure you really want to get involved with..." He didn't finish his sentence, just let it trail off into nothing as the recognition began to show on her face. She knew what he was about to say.

"We can take it a day at time. Besides, I doubt many people live to say they've slept with a vampire." Startled by her approach, Jane actually laughed and then felt bad when she winced from the chuckles escaping her lips. "Laughing isn't a good idea either."

"Why don't you rest, I'll go find your doctor."

"Wait, I know the ribs are cracked and I'm missing my spleen but anything severe? Life threatening?"

"No, just a badly sprained ankle which will keep you on crutches for a bit, three cracked ribs, and the rest are nothing more than bumps and bruises. You're lucky." Nodding her agreement, she didn't ask the obvious question and he knew why. She didn't ask why her spleen, but he figured she'd already figured out that it was badly damaged by the poison.

"So the nausea I'm feeling is probably just from the medication?" The doctor had said she'd probably feel sick and might even end up vomiting so Jane simply uttered a soft 'yeah'. "Okay. My throat still feels like someone forced me to swallow fire."

The little line showing up between her eyebrows showed that she was thinking hard about something but it was the sleepiness in her gaze that had him pressing a kiss to her cheek and moving her hand to rest over her abdomen. Smoothing down her hair, he reveled in being able to get close to her without wanting to kill her. It felt so good to be back to normal - well somewhat normal anyway.

"Rest, the team will be back soon and they'll want to talk to you. For the record, only Grace knows the truth. Rigsby and Cho think you had a suffle with the killer in which he got away." A simple movement of her head showed that she understood but the lip she tugged between her teeth showed that she was remembering exactly what they'd done to the one known as Red John. "There was no other way."

"I know that, I do. It's just going to take me some time."

"We'll be okay Teresa, now close your eyes and get some sleep. Don't even try to argue by saying you were out long enough, that doesn't count." He couldn't help but smile triumphantly when she rolled her eyes but did as he asked a mere second later.

"What's the point in going to sleep if you're bringing in a nurse or doctor or something." She had a valid point but he didn't care. He wanted her to rest and with a smirk that she couldn't see due to having her eyes shut, he left the room. He felt happier than he had in a long time. She made him happier and even though he was still a vampire, she didn't care. To her he was still Jane and to him she was still Lisbon. Although first names would be put to good use as well if he had any say so in the matter.

He'd killed the monster who stole away his family. He'd ended up in some kind of relationship with Teresa Lisbon even though she knew what he was and the lagoon myth had been just that but he was okay. They were okay. It was incredibly sweet that Lisbon had wanted it to work for him. At times he thought that she'd wanted it more than he did but he could see that she hadn't wanted it simply for her benefit. She was selfless, wanting it to work for him so he could live the way a man is supposed to. She was something else, one of a kind and he was relieved that she was still alive. He didn't know how he would've handled another death on his hands, especially hers.

**Next up: _"Teresa, do you hear that?" The woman flung across his chest burrowed herself deeper into him and moaned a complaint at being woken up but he wasn't sorry. He needed to know that she heard it and that he wasn't just imagining things. It'd been three days since the death of Red John, since he'd almost lost Lisbon and since the water had failed to turn him back into a mortal. What did this sound mean? He hadn't heard it in eight years._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Well this is the end and I still own nada.**

**A/N: That's right folks, final chapter here and it's quite lengthy. Took me awhile to write something that I thought fit well with the mood of the story. So it's not all happy lovey dovey but it has it's moments and I think that's what matters. The ending killed me...seriously I thought I'd die of old age before ever finding something suitable for the last few paragraphs so I'm hoping it doesn't seem too rushed because I really don't want it to be that way but at the same time I left it kind of open. Okay, I'm just going to stop trying to explain and let you read it.**

**BIG THANKS to every single reader, everyone who has ever reviewed, alerted, or added to favorites. I would love to hear what each and every one of you thought of the story so feel free to leave a review or PM me if you like. I don't mind a bit. **

Something felt warm against his face, dragging Jane out of the short amount of sleep he'd managed. It was Lisbon's fault. He'd been worried about her through the night, watching her toss uncomfortably and scared that in the process she'd injure herself further. He didn't know how she was even capable of tossing with the ribs and missing spleen but she did. She'd finally stopped just a short time ago by settling against him.

The warmth that woke him was the sun shining through the curtains and he let out a little groan to show his disapproval. Squinting for a few seconds and blinking rapidly, he tried to clear his vision enough to read the clock on the bedside table. After the blurry red numbers finally came into focus, he groaned again and smacked his dry lips together in an attempt to wet them.

His mouth felt really dry, something he wasn't used to and he tried to remember the last time he'd had any source of blood – the morning Anella had given him hers. About five days ago, no wonder he felt as though he'd gone a week without a drink; he pretty much had. He'd been too busy at the hospital with Lisbon to sneak a snack but he didn't feel the usual clench in his stomach that signaled he needed some form of sustenance.

He probably never would have noticed if it hadn't been for the cottony feel in his mouth. Tightening a cautious arm around the form lying at his side, he closed his eyes and vowed to attempt a few more minutes of quiet and no movement.

A sound startled him, a gurgling noise and when it came again he realized that someones stomach was growling. Chuckling a little at the revelation, he waited for her to stir knowing that she would wake if she was hungry. It wasn't until the silence was interrupted by a louder gurgling that his eyes flew open in shock. Her stomach wasn't growling. With a carefully placed nudge, he attempted to wake sleeping beauty.

"Teresa, do you hear that?" The woman flung across his chest burrowed herself deeper into him and moaned a complaint at being woken up but he wasn't sorry. He needed to know that she heard it and that he wasn't just imagining things. It'd been three days since the death of Red John, since he'd almost lost Lisbon and since the water had failed to turn him back into a mortal. What did this sound mean? He hadn't heard it in eight years. His stomach hadn't made such a noise since he'd been turned. "Teresa wake up. Listen."

"All I hear is your stomach growling. Go eat something." With a grimace and wince of pain, she rolled away from him.

"Think Lisbon; since when does my stomach actually growl? What do I eat?" Her body turned rigid the moment it registered in her brain and she shot him a hopeful look over her shoulder.

"This-this means it worked doesn't it?"

"I don't know. Let's not jump to conclusions." He could already see that her eyes were lighting up at the possibility. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he had to admit, it was a little odd to all of sudden experience stomach growling after eight years without it.

"Do you feel hungry for actual food?"

"Pancakes sound really good...so yeah, I think so." A smile lit up her features, as well as his when she moved to lie on her back and stare over at him.

"Patrick..." Her hand reached towards the side of his face, brushing over his jaw and the warmth felt incredible. He couldn't let himself believe that anything had changed. "What about the...the uh, teeth?"

Concentrating on the thought of blood - his usual meal - led to a ache in his mouth. He felt the lengthening and sharpening of his canines but the achy feel wasn't normal. He still had fangs though and that meant he wasn't human.

"Maybe we should call Anella, she might know what's going on."

"Yeah, why don't you go heat up that omelet you didn't finish last night and take your meds while I call?" He didn't want her to hear the conversation because he was afraid of what would be revealed and he knew the longer she was awake without taking something for pain, the more she was going to hurt.

"Help me up?" Her injured ankle wouldn't heal as quickly unless she stayed off of it but convincing her of that was pretty much impossible. He'd taken to helping her up and being her leaning post when she needed one instead of pestering her about obeying doctor's orders.

He thought about saying something a few times but kept his mouth shut and realized that if he told her that she couldn't do it then she'd end up pushing herself harder which would lead to more injuries. He was fine with helping her out of bed.

In an easy fluid set of moves, Jane walked around to Lisbon's side of the bed as she sat up. The outstretched arms wrapped around his neck when he stooped down to grab hold of her hips. It was easier to pull her up this way rather than by her hands; it was less painful for her and although she could get out of bed on her own quite well, he didn't mind her asking for help.

A groan of discomfort and a wince were the only signs that she wasn't a hundred percent when she was standing on her own. Just for support, he kept a hand on her hip until she gave him a little nod that told him she was fine. Only then did he let her move away without trying to stop her. He had the urge to insist on helping her with the stairs but she'd managed them fine on her own the day before and had felt rather proud of herself for it. He didn't want to take that away but he did find himself moving to the doorway to watch her just in case.

She moved slowly and a few times she stopped for a minute or two but she made it down without any complications and he saw the proud smile that she turned to give him once reaching the bottom. No, he wouldn't take that away simply because he worried about her and besides, she had to do it on her own eventually anyway even if it did cause her some pain. No matter how much he hated to see her with that expression on her face – that scrunched up expression that told him she was hurting – he had to let her do things on her own or she'd probably end up kicking him out of her apartment for hovering.

He had other things to do at that moment anyway. The phone call that could change everything needed to be made so he could understand why his growling stomach wanted pancakes instead of blood and why he still had fangs.

* * *

It felt a little like eavesdropping but Lisbon could hear every word that Jane was saying and although she couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, she was assuming it was not going so well. His voice kept rising and by the time she had finished up the omelet, he was almost yelling. If there was one thing she knew about Jane it was that he hardly got angry enough to end up yelling at someone. He was more of the play calm and cool to piss the other person off even more. The rare times she'd seen him yelling about anything always had to do with the loss of his family and the sick bastard that killed them and turned him into a monster.

Ignoring the ache shooting up from her ankle and the pain radiating from her side, she forced herself up from the chair at the table while still in the process of swallowing the meds she was on. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on but judging by the way she could clearly make out what Jane was saying, she managed a guess. Despite knowing he probably wanted the conversation to be somewhat private, she moved to the stairs to listen in. She'd gone from overhearing to eavesdropping willingly but she wanted to know what was going on.

With each step, she conquered another stair with a grimace. Why did walking up stairs hurt so much more than walking down them? It was a rhetorical question but a question that ebbed into her mind nonetheless as Jane barely contained himself from shouting the words coming from his mouth.

_"No Anella! I will not do that to her!" _Lisbon knew he was talking about her. There was something he wouldn't do to her but the only thing she could think of was if it helped him somehow then she'd willingly volunteer. _"I don't care. I can't..."_

She wasn't even to the top of the stairs and yet she could hear that he paused to take a breath. He was trying to calm himself down; he was afraid she'd hear him but it was too late. She already had and there was nothing he could do about it. She heard his voice again as soon as she pushed herself to overtake the final stair. The burn she was feeling had worsened into a painful stretch and pulling sensation that made her want to curl up in a ball and refuse to move but she toughed it out to get closer. He was almost whispering now and she couldn't make out the words - she needed to be closer.

With quiet steps, she crept closer to her bedroom door. It was almost closed but still open about a half inch - it gave her the cover she needed to remain unseen but able to watch as he paced by the bed. It was wrong of her to be listening in and spying but she knew if she didn't then he wouldn't tell her anything since it clearly involved her and he didn't seem to like it.

_"I almost killed her when...I just can't do that to her." _Her stomach dropped at the desperation and sadness in his tone. He sounded so defeated and with careful eyes, she saw him slump down on the edge of the bed with his phone pressed to his ear. She honestly couldn't care less if he was human or not. He was Jane and that was all that mattered but she knew he'd give anything to be human again and she wanted to help. _"As long as she's safe then I don't care what happens to me."_

Tears sprang to her eyes even though she had no idea what he meant by that. It'd just sounded sweet and to be honest, it was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said about her. She blamed the pain meds for her emotional state and decided later she'd be angry at him for sounding so overprotective. She was fine and would remain fine; she could take care of herself but in that moment he just seemed sad and his words were heartfelt.

_"Are you sure it's the only way?" _Lisbon couldn't hear the answer but she knew by the way he ran a hand over his face with a ragged sigh falling from his lips that it was indeed the only way. Whatever 'it' was. _"And if I don't do it then how long do I have?"_

Her mouth dropped open immediately upon hearing those words leave his tongue. What the hell did he mean by that? How long did he have? Was he dying? Oh god, what if it instead of giving him human life, the water had somehow taken all life away? No, surely that wasn't the case. She'd probably just misinterpreted, that had to be it. She couldn't even think about losing him like that - well she could, but she hated it. He was Patrick Jane and she's somehow ended up kind of falling for him; he couldn't just leave if there was a way to stop it from happening.

_"A week? Okay...no, I told you that's not an option. None of this is guaranteed anyway - you said so yourself. I'm not going to hurt her for a slim chance that it might all work out." _With those words, she somehow knew exactly what he needed. Her heart started pounding at the thought and her hand flew to the thin scratches on her neck as he muttered a quick goodbye and then threw the phone towards the nearest wall.

The sound of the impact startled her, making her jump and suck in a sharp breath. She couldn't keep hiding and she wasn't going to give him the option of hiding either. Lisbon was not about to run away and pretend that she hadn't heard mostly everything. With a quick second to collect herself, she pushed open the door. He didn't see her right away since his head was buried in his hands but when she sat next down next to him with a sharp intake of breath, he whipped around to face her. He looked different yet the same. It still all felt like some dream, still so hard to believe that vampires existed and he was one. Shocked her even more that Van Pelt was too, but that was a thought for another day.

Tentatively resting her hand on his thigh, Lisbon let her head drop to his shoulder with a sigh. He didn't move and that made her even more wary of the things she planned to say. He wasn't going to be too happy but he could get over it.

"So, what did she say?" She'd give him the option of being truthful before cramming her willingness down his throat.

"She's stumped; she has no idea what's going on." The first lie always stung; something she'd learned long ago and this time is no different but she was not going to let him get away with it. If he was in the process of becoming human once again and there was something he needed to do to make it happen then she wanted to know.

"Please don't lie to me; I heard everything Patrick. She knows and so do you." Something in the air shifted and she turned her face up towards his. The look in his eyes showed something akin to shame and that only cemented her suspicions. "S'okay Patrick. You need human blood to completely turn back don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I supposedly need. I'm not human; it didn't work."

"You can have some of mine."

"No." The tone of his voice was bordering on anger and that's what confirmed her theory. He didn't act shocked or say that it wasn't necessary; he just flat out refused.

"So I'm right then? You need the blood. Is that what Anella said?"

"Teresa, leave it alone. I'm not going to hurt you." WIth a growl, Lisbon leaned back on the bed and tugged him along with her. He tried to mutter a protest but she caught his lips in a heated kiss before he could. Her head hit the pillow and she felt the ache in her mid section flare but it was ignored as she nipped his bottom lip. He was infuriating; he wasn't giving her the choice to help and while it wasn't something she would jump for joy to do, she'd do it for him.

He was the one to pull away and it wasn't all that surprising given he probably realized that she was trying to distract him enough to get him trailing kisses down her neck. She could feel the fangs still and all it'd take was one little love bite to pierce the skin and he'd be unable to resist but her plan was faulty.

"What happens if you don't drink human blood?"

"What happens if you were to stop eating and drinking? I'm not human so food won't cut it but I'm no longer able to survive on blood of animals either - according to the legend." Eyes widening, she gripped him tighter but he held himself over her so he wouldn't cause any aggravation to her injuries. She didn't even notice them at that point but the ringing that presented itself in her ears after hearing him pretty much confess that he'd die wouldn't stop. She couldn't let that happen to him. He wasn't a monster. No matter what he thought of himself there was no way she'd ever see him as a monster. He didn't kill people; he drank mostly cow's blood for crying out loud. He had hurt her before but it wasn't his fault and she didn't hold it against him.

"Patrick, I'll do it. How would it be any different than me donating blood?"

"I can't..."

"Yes you can. You'd be an idiot not to; you're this close to being human again and I know that's what you've wanted for so long." She was to the point of pleading, stroking her fingers through his hair and lightly pushing against the back of his head to steer him in the right direction.

"I don't - stop, please stop it." She ignored him knowing that he couldn't pull away due to the need for what lurked beneath her veins. She wasn't going to let him be stupid and practically starve to death just because he was a vampire.

"Just do it. You're not hurting me; I'm willingly offering because you deserve to have a life again." Jane's breath felt hot against her neck and she could tell that he'd closed his eyes and was trying desperately to move off of her. She tilted her head to the side a little more and shuddered when his lips pressed to the column of smooth skin. For some strange reason, she actually felt a little excited as well as nervous and the position they were in left her feeling a more than just a little warm.

She wouldn't lie; she was a little scared of the whole being bitten thing but when his mouth opened against her neck, she ignored the acceleration in her pulse. It was needed and it could be the key to him being human again, in her book that made it worth the endurance of something so taboo. Partly, she didn't think it was actually happening and then she felt the press of his teeth against her sensitive skin. It wasn't pleasant, they were sharp and it stung even though he hadn't pierced the flesh yet. She had to remind herself why she was letting him do something like that and the urge to pull away diminished a tiny bit.

Only a little though because the impending fear of feeling pain was still lingering but she held him tightly in place despite that small detail. This was about Jane, not her but he didn't seem to think so. He was still struggling and it took only seconds for the feel of his teeth against her neck to disappear - replaced by a soft kiss to the same area.

"Dammit Jane, bite me." The pleading in her voice was heard loud and clear. She felt him stiffen but he seemed content to just nuzzle her and she was not okay with that. "You may consider yourself a monster but I don't and I really don't want you to starve so just do it. If it works then it's definitely worth it and even if it doesn't...well, we'll know we tried everything."

"You are one stubborn woman. If you're sure..."

"I am." It didn't escape Lisbon's notice that he hadn't lifted his head from it's place at her neck. Her guess was that he couldn't handle looking her in the eye but she wasn't actually sure why.

"I'm so sorry - this is gonna hurt at first." A gulp filled the air and it took a minute for Lisbon to realize the sound had come from her. He'd confirmed her fear and yet for some reason she felt better than before. He was going to do it; he was actually going to drink from her and while the thought sent her stomach on a churning fit, it also made her strangely happy. He'd live and she was sure that he'd be a living, breathing human being again. Her gut was telling her that this would work. "I'm sorry..."

The stab of guilt that reverberated through her body for making him do something he didn't want to was cut short by the feel of his sharp canines once again pressing into her skin, but this time there was force behind them; it was a lot more uncomfortable than just a few moments ago. Her lips parted on a slightly pain filled gasp as she felt the first prick of his teeth piercing her neck. A louder, more pronounced, strangled sounding cry was tore from her when that first stinging sensation turned into a full on wave of fire as she felt him sink his fangs all the way in. She wanted to scream but couldn't get the sound to come out and her body felt too paralyzed to do anything more than tense beneath him.

All the reasons she'd coerced him into something like this fled her mind and she wanted the throbbing to go away. It burned and hurt and she just wanted it to stop but she didn't say anything. He'd never forgive himself if she said something, so she remained as quiet as possible but she couldn't stop the tears from forming. The intensity of the pain lessened or maybe she just grew used to it; she wasn't sure. It became bearable to the point that she could feel his lips and tongue against her skin, could hear the tiny moans falling from his mouth as he drank. Her eyes fluttered, her body started to numb and the pain became a pleasurable ecstasy that made her try to pull him closer.

The pained sounds that had left her lips were replaced by ones that anybody would confuse with a more sexual encounter and she didn't know why it felt so good but part of her was sad that this would be the only time he'd do such a thing to her. She felt light, a little dizzy, and more aroused than she'd care to admit but it was the weightlessness that had her wondering how much blood he was taking. He didn't seem anywhere close to stopping and it felt very strange to have her blood being literally sucked out of her. At least it didn't hurt anymore; it was oddly pleasurable but just when she let her eyes close, he pulled away abruptly which left her once again feeling the pain from the wound he'd inflicted.

His body jolted away from hers, red staining his lips as he fell to the empty side of the bed. Lisbon would've been startled but her mind didn't seem to want to interpret anything other than the heaviness in her limbs. Her hand made its way up to cover the holes in her neck but there was nothing more than extremely tender raised flesh - no open wounds. It was as much movement as she could handle for a few minutes and it had her slightly confused but she eventually managed to turn to see him.

He looked like he was dead. He wasn't moving at all and his eyes were closed. She didn't even know what to do; she didn't know if she should check for a pulse or not. He was a vampire, did they have pulses? She didn't think so. They were technically dead, weren't they? Or perhaps that was just another discrepancy. This wasn't the time to be questioning things and despite the fog that clouded her brain, she was able to move around enough to press her fingers to his neck. It was worth a shot.

"Jane..." No answer but she hadn't really expected one. "Patrick?"

Something fluttered beneath her fingertips. It was there for a second then gone so she held her hand in place and waited to see if the flutter came back. It did and it was stronger though short lived. It was as if his body was jump starting after lying dormant for years. In her mind that meant it'd worked but then why wasn't he answering her?

"Patrick," There was a moan that came as an answer and it was good enough for her. She wiped the remaining blood from around his mouth and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. There was a twinge in her body that made her want to fall back and sleep for a week but she ignored it and the pain in her side. Everything else felt numb again; she couldn't feel pain from her neck although it was definitely tender to touch and even her ankle felt better.

The fangs were gone, she could feel a pulse and her ankle felt better - all in all, she thought something had definitely happened. He was human, he had to be. It was the only explanation and when his eyes opened, she greeted him with a tired looking smile. She felt so tired.

"I think it worked Patrick. I think you're human again." He didn't respond but his hand caressed her cheek for a short second before sliding down to the marks on her neck. His fingers barely brushed along the skin but it had her flinching. His lips moved silently and then two whispered words cut through the air.

"I'm sorry."

"S'fine. Doesn't hurt unless you touch it and don't look so guilty. I let you." She wanted him to tell her whether or not he felt like he was still a vampire but he was just staring at her and she was so close to falling asleep. She could barely keep her eyes open even though she wanted to see her neck; it still felt wet and sticky with blood despite the wound being closed. "Did it work?"

"I-I don't know. I feel different, I still want pancakes, and I can't get my teeth to lengthen. Am I really supposed to believe it was that easy?"

"I believe." If she wasn't so lethargic, Lisbon would've made a comment about her bones feeling like jello but she didn't have the energy and Jane seemed to realize that as soon as she fought to keep her eyes from closing. "It makes sense, kind of. Needing human blood to be human."

"I took more than I should have, you're weak. I'm sorry, Lisbon."

"M'fine, just tired." She almost added 'and cold' but decided that probably would only worry the man and honestly she felt fine. In fact she felt better than she had before since her ankle didn't seem to be aching and the pain in her side seemed to be dull. She felt floaty and her thoughts were slower than normal but she ultimately felt fine.

"I uh, I should let you get some rest." Lisbon knew from the tone of his voice that if she let him get up, he would only convince himself that he'd hurt her in some way and while yes, it'd hurt like hell to start, she wasn't feeling any serious pain at the moment. Her arm wrapped around Jane's middle to keep him next to her and with as much energy as she could muster, she snuggled her body into his. He was warm and she could hear his heart beating. It sounded beautiful.

"Stay with me."

"I'm hungry remember?" There was a loud growl from his stomach to back up his words but she didn't care.

"Stay with me a few more minutes and then you can go make pancakes. Banana pancakes sound good." Her words were slurring as sleep pulled at her but she fought long enough to halfway prop herself up and capture his lips in a lazy kiss. It was nothing extravagant but just a meeting of mouths that left her feeling as though things were still good between them even if he was trying to take the blame for what he'd done. It was technically her fault since she'd done everything but force him and she didn't regret it. "It feels different to kiss you knowing you're human."

"We don't know that. This could be some strange after effect."

"I believe Patrick and you should too but if you want then we'll just take it a day at a time and see how it goes." There was hope shining in his eyes and she knew how badly he wanted it to be true but he was stuck thinking it was all just too easy. She didn't think so. It seemed legit and if one really thought about it then they'd understand her point of view. It took a lot for him to consider using her as a donor and that had to be hard on him. So really it wasn't easy at all and it'd been almost a week since they'd been submerged in water that was supposed to be mystical enough to change someone from a vampire to a human - it still sounded crazy.

"A day at a time. Maybe we should clean up, I'm sorry I..."

"Shh, I'm not sorry and we can shower later." She probably looked like something out of a horror movie with blood drying on her neck but she really just wanted to sleep and she'd wash up when she woke properly. Her sheets were probably ruined with red but there were more in the closet.

"Then rest, I'll be here. Waited eight years to actually want food, what's a few more hours?" That was the ticket and his words seemed light enough that Lisbon rested her head back down on his chest and let the sound of a beating heart lull her. They were both still a little in shock by what had taken place but she was sure that when it wore off, they'd celebrate his return to mankind. Even if it was temporary it deserved a celebration and she just knew deep down that it wasn't some coincidence; it was real and he'd believe too eventually.

Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep involved what the future would hold for them now and how their relationship would only strengthen after she'd offered herself to help him and he'd been willing to die instead of hurt her. He definitely wasn't a monster and in her eyes, he never had been. She'd freaked out when he showed her what he was but really, who wouldn't? And in her defense, she'd recovered rather quickly and nothing changed. He was still Jane, she was still Lisbon and it'd always remain that way no matter what the future held for them.

After a three day camping trip involving vampires, Red John, magical lagoons and being poisoned, Lisbon was pretty sure the world could throw anything their way and still they'd come out on top. Bruised and maimed a bit but they'd make it. The only real question was what they were going to do with the rest of their time off of work.

**a/n: That my friends, brings this story to a close. I pretty much left things open to interpretation but in my mind, he's human again. I just didn't want to type it where he just believes all of sudden so he's still merely hopeful and Lisbon is the believer. It took me forever to manage an ending that I was happy with so I'm hoping you all enjoyed it...at least a little bit. And now I shall say farewell to a story that I dearly loved writing. I might take on more AUs they're actually really fun. Ciao, off to work on other stories. :D**


End file.
